Mondaiji Gakuen
by Yami Nova
Summary: Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si Otaku Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap. / "Apa ini?" / Sekuel Ulangan Semester! Chapter 12 UPDATE! R&R?
1. The Letter

******A/N : _I'm Baaaaack_~ :D #dilemparsandal**

******Oke, seperti yang aku tulis kemarin kalau aku akan membuat sekuel dari Fic Ulses... mungkin... hehehe. :D**

******Len : ****__****to the point BakAuthor!**

******Nova : ****__****hai' Tou-san... ********-_-**

******Rin : *********nahan Len********* sabar Len... sabar...**

******Len : Lepasin, tangan gue gatal pengen nonjok muka si ****__****Author ********gaje!**

******Nova : ****__****keep dreaming Len... keep dreaming. ********:)**

******Akhirnya aku ada waktu luang walau hanya satu hari saja 'tuk memebuat Fic (yang gaje) ini. ****__****Hope you all like it.**

**__****Enjoy~**

* * *

**__****Summary : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

**__****Mondaiji Gakuen**

******.**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**__****Warning********: Gaje (sudah pasti), ****__****Typo ********(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikannya, dll. dst. dsb.**

******.**

******.**

**__****Don't like? Must Like! ********Hahahaha...**

******#gue serius!**

******.**

[ ___All in normal pov _]

**1 Juli 2065...**

Hari yang cerah di Vocaloid _City _dimana para warganya sedang_-_

"Apanya yang cerah? Bentar lagi pasti ada badai!"

Len, aku lagi narasi nih!

"Lu tau darimana Len?"

"Si _Author _gaje membuat sekuel Fic Ulses nih."

"Uh... iya."

_**Anata-tachi DAMARE NASAI!**_

"..."

_Good._

Hari ini juga merupakan awal semester ke dua di sekolah terajaib yang pernah ada, Vocaloid _Gakuen._ Murid-murid juga mulai masuk sekolah untuk menjalani aktifitas belajar mereka setelah seminggu lebih menghadapi Ulangan Semester dari si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"Seminggu apanya _BakAuthor!"_

Len, memotong narasi seseorang itu tidak baik.

"Emang lu orang?"

…

"..."

**Len~, **_**Ha o kuishibatte kudasai**_~ *_smile_*

"_Gomen nasai! Jõdan desu!" *headbang _di atas meja*

Ok, daripada tambah gaje, kita mulai saja Fic-

"Yang juga gaje ini." :)

"_To the Te~ Ka~ Pe~"_

-0o0-

"_**The Letter"**_

-0o0-

KEERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK

"Ugh..." Konser para jangkrik yang merdu di pagi hari memaksa gadis berambut _honey-blonde _ini untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya. :D

"_Ohayõ _Rin~" Ucap seseorang di sampingnya. Perlahan gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Rin itu membuka kedua matanya.

"Len?" Rin menatap seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya.

Kemudian Rin mengerjapkan matanya. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali hingga akhirnya dia sadar sepenuhnya.

"APA YANG LU LAKUIN DI KAMAR GUE!"

"Huh? Lu gak ingat apa yang kita lakuin semalam?" tanya Len dengan senyum _pervert-_nya.

Rin tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menonjok wajah _shota _adiknya. XD

"_HENTAI!"_

DUAGH

Bruk

"Ugh..." Len mengerang di atas lantai kamar kakaknya yang dingin akibat tinjuan maut dari seorang Kagamine Rin.

Rin kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menyeret Len dan menguncinya di tembok terdekat.

"_**Nani shite iru, Omae!" **_ucap Rin sambil menatap Len serius. Kedua matanya berubah warna, menampakkan simbol seperti burung berwarna _pink _yang bercahaya.

*gulp*

"_**Na-nani mo shimasen deshita..." **_Jawab Len merinding bukan karena dia takut dengan Rin, tapi karena sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan gaun putih di belakang Rin yang dari tadi terus tersenyum ke arahnya. :D

"_**Hontõ ni?" **_Rin masih menatap kembarannya dengan tajam. Kedua matanya kali ini mengeluarkan cahaya merah walau hanya sebentar.

"_**Ha-hai'." **_Jawab Len terpengaruh oleh _Gift _'_Authority' _milik Rin.

Rin menatap Len sebentar lalu menjatuhkannya di lantai. Len batuk dan mengambil nafas karena dari tadi Rin menguncinya (baca : mencekik) di tembok.

'_The Authority of Geass... _lu makin aneh Rin.' Batin Len_ sweatdrop._

"Kalau lu memang gak ngelakuin apa pun, kenapa gue gak ingat kejadian semalem!" seru Rin dengan _glare-_nya. Len berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap Rin.

"Lu beneran ingin tau?" ucap Len dengan senyum gajenya, namun senyuman itu langsung menghilang ketika Rin mengangkat sebuah pedang yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"O-oke.. oke." Len _sweatdrop _kemudian menutup matanya.

"_Sharingan!"_

_**Flashback on**_

_19:00 WVX..._

"_Hahaha."_

"_Ugh..."_

"_Lu itu 100 tahun terlalu awal untuk mengalahkan ku Len, hahaha."_

"_Urusai!"_

_Len dan Rin sedang main game di kamar milik Rin, dimana skornya 100-0, kemenangan untuk Rin. Len masih bersikeras untuk bermain lagi._

"_Aku lelah Len, besok aja main lagi. Hoaaam..." Ucap Rin di sela-sela rasa kantuknya._

"_Gak sebelum gue bisa mengalahkan lu!" Len masih bersikeras untuk melawan Rin yang sudah setengah tertidur._

"_Hoaammm..." Jawab Rin lalu tertidur._

"_Setelah ini gue akan-" Len menoleh ke arah kakaknya kemudian sweatdrop. Rin sudah tertidur sambil memegang stick PS-nya, kemudian jatuh ke samping dan kepalanya membentur tembok._

"_Huuh..." Kemudian Len mengangkat kakaknya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya tanpa mengganti pakaian yang Rin pakai. Dia tak mau dihajar lagi oleh kakaknya seperti waktu itu._

_**Flashback off**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Rin ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan akibat tertawa.

"Diam!" ucap Len memukul kepala kakaknya pelan.

"Oww, hahaha." Rin masih tertawa, kemudian menatap Len lagi. "Lu masih 100 tahun terlalu awal untuk mengalahkan gue Len." Lanjut Rin sambil tersenyum gaje. Len hanya mendengus.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita siap-siap. Sekolah akan dimulai 1 jam lagi." Ucap Len sambil melirik jam dinding di kamar kakaknya.

"SATU JAM!" Rin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Len, menyebabkan hujan lokal bagi seseorang di depannya.

"Gak usah teriak Rin." Ucap Len kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. "Gue mau nyiapin sarapan, lu mandi aja dulu. Setelah itu gue yang mandi dan lu yang cuci piring." Lanjut Len.

"Baik Ayah..." Jawab Rin gak niat.

'Gue adik lu _baka...' _Batin Len.

-0o0-

"Wih, sepatu baru nih." Ucap Miku sambil berjalan di samping Len dan Rin.

"Semester baru, sepatu baru dong." Ucap Len bangga.

"Baru ngambil dari tong sampah. Hahahaha." Rin menambahkan kemudian ngakak bersama Miku.

Mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan ke Vocaloid _Gakuen._ Seperti biasa, mereka saling menyapa dan membicarakan hal-hal gaje lainnya.

"Akhirnya setelah seminggu lebih menjalani Ulses yang gaje itu, kita bisa rileks." Ucap Miku yang mendapat respon anggukan kepala dari dua sahabatnya.

"Dan identitas si _Otaku _Kepsek yang ternyata seumuran dengan kita..." Sambung Len.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu mereka lagi." Ucap Miku senang.

Miku dan Ibunya sudah mengunjungi Yuki dan Yuka yang ada di rumahnya (sekarang milik Yuki dan Yuka). Hatsune Misha juga senang melihat mereka berdua, bukan karena kangen, tapi karena mereka menepati janji mereka untuk menjaga rumahnya selama dia pergi. Heh, Misha lebih merindukan rumahnya daripada mereka berdua. Aneh...

"Gimana kabar _Baa-san?" _tanya Len.

"_Kaa-san _masih seperti dulu, suka mengerjai (baca : menyiksa) orang, hehehe." Jawab Miku _sweatdrop. _Tak terasa mereka bertiga sampai di depan Gerbang Utama Vocaloid _Gakuen._

"_Ohayõ _Kimimaro-_san." _Ucap mereka bertiga kepada penjaga pos Gerbang Utama Vocaloid _Gakuen._

"_Ohayõ Mondaiji-tachi." _Ucap Kimimaro sambil menjilat tulang di tangannya, yang membuat Len, Rin, dan Miku merinding.

'Itu bukan tulang manusia kan?' batin mereka bertiga. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan ke kelas ajaib mereka, kelas X-D.

-0o0-

Teng teng teng teng

"Itu bel gak elit banget." Ucap Len sesampainya di kelas mereka.

"Eh? Kita sekelas lagi nih?" tanya Miku heran.

Di Vocaloid _Gakuen, _tiap awal semester, sebagian murid di tiap-tiap kelas akan di pindah kelas oleh si _Otaku _Kepsek. Tujuannya? Entahlah...

"Iya, tuh." Ucap Len sambil menunjuk kertas pengumuman yang ditempel di papan tulis. Miku hanya ber-'oh' saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah sesosok makhluk yang sudah akrab disapa dengan nama 'Toby si anak gak baik'. (Nova : bukan 'Tobi'-nya fandom sebelah ya...)

"_Ohayõ minna~" _ucapnya ceria. Para murid X-D hanya diam. Toby _sweatdrop._

"Ehem. Oke, sebelum saya memulai pembelajaran pertama, saya punya pengumuman." ucap Toby. Para murid masih diam di tempat masing-masing.

"Saya adalah Wali Kelas kalian yang baru, hahaha~" Lanjut Toby ceria. Murid-murid masih diam tak menanggapi ucapan sosok di depannya. Toby pundung di bawah meja.

"Siapa dia?"

"Lu kenal gak?"

"Orang aneh."

"Orang gaje."

"Ada yang ngomong ya?"

"Lu bisa gak sehari aja gak ngupil!"

"Gak!"

Murid-murid mulai berbicara sendiri. Pak Toby masih pundung di bawah meja. Kemudian terdengar suara aneh dari _speaker _sekolah.

[Ehem... Panggilan untuk Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, dan Ha... ha... hatcuiiiine Miku. Diharap segera ke Ruangan Kepala Sekolah sekarang juga. Saya ulangi blablabla...]

"Pak, aku dipanggil Kepala Sekolah." Ucap Miku kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Aku juga." Sambung Rin mengikuti Miku.

"..." Len diam saja dan berjalan mengikuti Rin dan Miku. Toby makin sweatdrop.

'Sekarang gue tau kenapa kelas ini dianggap 'sakral'...' Batin Toby meratapi nasibnya sebagai wali kelas X-D.

-0o0-

"Ada apa Pak?" tanya Len begitu mereka bertiga berada di dalam Ruang Kepsek.

"Jangan terlalu formal, kita kan teman." Ucap Yuki lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"_Ano..._ tempat duduknya kurang satu." Ucap Len setelah Miku dan Rin duduk di kursi.

"Di lantai kan bisa." Ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum. Len menggerutu gak jelas lalu duduk bersila di atas lantai.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" tanya Miku mengulangi pertanyaan Len. Yuki tidak menjawab namun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Len berdiri untuk melihat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rin heran.

"Itu surat." Jawab Yuki masih tersenyum.

"Iya gue tau. Tapi isinya apa?" tanya Rin yang mulai sewot.

"Buka saja." Jawab Yuki masih tersenyum.

'Ugh... gue ingin menyobek-nyobek mulutnya.' Batin Len.

Kemudian mereka bertiga masing-masing mengambil satu dari tiga surat itu. Len, Rin dan Miku saling bertatapan dan mengangguk lalu membuka isi surat itu.

"_**This letter is for those of you with many troubles and extraordinary powers.**_

_**If you wish to see how far that powers of yours will take you,**_

_**Cast aside your fear,**_

_**Your weakness,**_

_**Your gajeness,**_

_**And come to Our...**_

"_**Mondaiji Gakuen"**_

_**We will wait until The Violet Dawn of the first July, 2065"**_

_**.**_

Begitu Len, Rin, dan Miku selesai membaca isi surat gaje itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

"...!"

"!"

"?"

"Oh, ma'ap. Lampunya mati, hehehe." Ucap Yuki lalu menyalakan lampu darurat.

'Sekolah elit kok lampu mati.' Batin mereka bertiga _sweatdrop._

"Jadi..." Rin memulai pembicaraan, masih belum mengerti maksud dari Yuki.

"Aku akan mentransfer kalian ke "_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_"." Jawab Yuki serius.

Len, Rin, dan Miku diam.

"Jika kalian tidak mengemasi barang-barang kalian dalam waktu satu jam, kalian akan-" Yuki tidak perlu mengakhiri kalimatnya karena tiga murid di depannya sudah menghilang untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka di kelas.

"Hehe, sepertinya ini akan menarik." Ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Lu tambah gaje." Ucap Yuka yang baru kaluar dari 'Ruang Rahasia'.

"Biarlah, yang penting _heppyy_~" Jawab Yuki.

"6~7~" sambung Yuka gaje.

-0o0-

Dua jam kemudian...

"Oke, gue siap." Ucap Len semangat. Mereka (Len, Rin, dan Miku) sekarang berada di Gerbang Utama sekolah.

"Napa lu semangat sekali?" tanya Rin heran.

"Gue semangat karena gue bisa bebas dari si _Otaku _Kepsek yang gaje itu. YEY!" jawab Len sambil meninju ke arah samping, dan menonjok penjaga pos Gerbang Utama Vocaloid _Gakuen._

"Grrr..."

"Ups, _gomen."_

"Tuh Kepsek lama banget, udah dua jam lebih nih." Ucap Rin yang mulai lelah menunggu si _Otaku _Kepsek. Di tambah sekarang masih jam 09.00 WVX, panaasss...

"Kalo dia gak datang gue hajar dia." Ucap Len yang mulai tidak sabar dan tidak sadar karena dia menonjok penjaga pos Gerbang Utama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kimimaro men-_smack down _Len dengan indahnya.

"Hehehe." Miku tertawa gaje.

"Yo!"

Len, Rin, dan Miku menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati si _Otaku _Kepsek berjalan mendekati mereka dengan senyum gajenya.

"Lu terlambat." Ucap Len tanpa sadar, kemudian dia di _smack down _lagi oleh Kimimaro.

"Sopan dikit napa!" serunya.

"_Go-gomen..."_

"Kenapa anda terlambat Pak Kepala Sekolah?" Ucap Rin tenang walaupun aura membunuh mengelilinginya. Miku _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Oh, tadi ada keperluan sebentar di Ruang Guru, rapat, dan semacamnya, hehehe." Jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum.

'_Liar!' _Batin mereka bertiga.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Yuki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Berangkat? Naik apa?" tanya Len yang lagi-lagi di _smack down _oleh seseorang yang bersangkutan.

"Naik... itu!" jawab Yuki sambil menunjuk ke arah... becak?

"Haaa..." Mereka bertiga _jawdrop _masal.

"_Ano... _kursinya hanya muat untuk dua orang Pak." Ucap Len berusaha sopan yang mendapat _glare _dari penjaga Gerbang Utama.

"Kau kan laki-laki Len, mengalahlah dan duduk di belakang." Ucap Yuki tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi itu kan itu untuk pengemudinya?" tanya Len lagi.

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Yuki dengan senyum gajenya.

"Ugh... _i hate you-"_

BRAK

"Ouch..."

-0o0-

"Ayo Len~. Semangat~ semangat~." Ucap Rin menyemangati adiknya dari depan.

"Hah... ha... diam... _baka..." _Jawab Len sambil berusaha mengayuh becaknya.

"Ahahaha." Miku tertawa puas bersama Rin di sampingnya.

Si _Otaku _Kepsek? Oh dia naik mobil dinasnya bersama Yuka, yang sesekali mangambil foto Len yang kelelahan.

'_Kawaii~' b_atin Yuka sambil_ nosebleed._

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Hah... ha... akhirnya..." Len turun dari singgasananya dan jatuh terlentang di jalan. "Air..." Lanjutnya.

"Nih." Ucap Miku sambil menawarkan minumannya.

"_Arigatõ." _Ucap Len menerima minuman 'ajaib' Miku.

"..." Wajah Len berubah menjadi biru. (Nova : ambulan mana ambulan. XD)

Mereka bertiga (plus Yuki yang menyamar kembali menjadi bapak-bapak berusia 40 tahun dan Yuka) sekarang berdiri di depan gerbang megah berwarna emas. Di samping kanan gerbang itu terdapat papan nama sekolah yang di ukir dengan sangat detail dan elegan. Dengan bingkai yang juga berwarna emas dan _background _hitam, serta bagian tepi tiap-tiap sudut di buat ukiran seperti naga.

"_**Mondaiji Gakuen"**_ Ucap Len, Rin, dan Miku bersamaan.

_**T~**__**B**__**~C**_

******.**

___**Review **_******boleh, gak ****__****review ********gak boleh. :D**

******#gue duarius!**

******.**

******Semua kritik diterima disini.**

******#gue tigarius!**

******.**

**__****Preview Chapter 2 ********:**

"_Minna~ _hari ini kita kedatangan tiga murid baru~"

"Yo!"

"Hmph!"

"..."

******.**

******.**

* * *

**A/N : Oke, **_**chapter **_**1 ****selesai. Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Hahaha. :D**

**Untuk **_**update **_**selanjutnya, mungkin seminggu lagi, **_**gomen~.**_

**Kalau bisa akan ku percepat, tapi gak janji... hehehe. :)**

_**Sõshite, LAN-ehem... Reviewwww!**_

**Yuki : kalo gak, gue 'hehehe' kalian, mwahahaha!**

**Yuka : -_-**


	2. Mondaiji no Gakkõ

**A/N : ****_i'm baaaackk... _****bales ****_review _****ada di bawah...**

**Len : A/N gaje!**

**Nova : _p_****_roblem?_**

**Len : ada yang ngomong?**

**Nova : …**

**Rin : UDAH CEPETAN DIMULAI!**

**Len&Nova : ****_hai' Kaa-san..._**

**Rin : -_-**

**Miku : _Enjoy~_**

* * *

**_Summary_ : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

**_Mondaiji Gakuen_**

**.**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story._**

**_Warning _: Gaje (sudah pasti), _Typo _(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikannya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**_Don't like? Must Like!_ Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

_**Mondaiji Gakuen. **_Sesuai dengan namanya, sekolah ini dikhususkan bagi siswa-siswi yang bermasalah. Baik dalam masalah kepintaran, emosi, sosial, keuangan, politik, budaya hingga jodoh(?). Sekolah ini didirikan bersamaan dengan berdirinya Vocaloid _Gakuen__**, **_jadi masih terbilang baru. Sekolah ini juga menerapkan sistem tingkatan, dimana siswa-sisiwi yang terpintar dan sedikit 'masalah' berada di kelas "A (X-XII)" dan terus berlanjut sampai yang ter-_baka _dan banyak 'masalah' berada di kelas "F (X-XII)".

Sistim penempatan kelas di sekolah ini juga unik. Setiap awal semester, sekolah ini akan menyelenggarakan sebuah _event _yang bernama "_Battle Royal Mode". _Sebuah _event _dimana seluruh siswa dan siswi akan dikumpulkan di dalam satu ruangan khusus yang bernama "_AR Room" _atau kepanjangan dari "_Actual Reality Room", _adalah ruangan dengan teknologi super canggih. Seluruh siswa dan siswi akan diberikan sebuah lensa mata khusus untuk "_Battle Royal Mode" _yaitu "_AR Vision". _Begitu siswa-siswi keluar dari ruangan "_AR Room", _mereka akan secara otomatis terdaftar sebagai peserta di "_Battle Royal Mode"._

Peraturan dalam "_Battle Royal Mode" _sangat mudah. Bentuk sebuah tim terdiri atas 2 sampai 10 orang. Biasanya seluruh kelas akan menjadi sebuah tim, karena tiap-tiap kelas di sekolah ini hanya berisi maksimal 10 orang. Untuk memenangkan "_Battle Royal Mode", _sebuah tim harus mengalahkan tim yang lain dan poin akan diberikan kepada tim yang menang. Semakin banyak poin yang dikumpulkan, semakin besar kesempatan memenangkan mobil Jaguar-#plak! (Yuki : bangun _BakAuthoorrr! | _Nova : Ugh... _gomen~_).

Ehem... semakin banyak poin yang dikumpulkan oleh sebuah tim, tim itu lah yang berhak menjadi juara dan menempati kelas "A (X-XII)". Sebaliknya, bagi tim yang kalah akan mendapat poin minus. Jika poin minus yang diperoleh sebuah tim berada di atas -1000, otomatis tim itu akan berada di kelas "F (X-XII)". Jika terdapat hasil poin yang sama, akan dilakukan sebuah _event _bernama "_Sudden Drop!"._

Satu peraturan unik, jika ada anggota tim yang 'terbunuh' di "_Battle Royal Mode", _maka anggota tim itu akan mendapatkan hukuman dari seseorang yang dikenal dengan nama...

"Siapa pun yang 'terbunuh' di BRM, ke ruangan hukuman SEKARANG!"

"Uwaaah! _Ma-maõ-sama!"_

"Lariiiiii!"

"**Percumaaa!"**

"Tidaaaakkk! Seseorang tolong akuuuuu..."

"..."

Kamui Gakupo _a.k.a. Maõ-sama. _Seorang laki-laki berambut ungu yang selalu membawa _Music katana-_nya_, Miburi. _Adalah Kepala Divisi Kedisiplinan dan Penyiksa-ehem... Siswa, disingkat KDKS (Kalo Deket Kena Senggol). :D #ditebas

Bagi siswa-siswi yang "_KIA" (Killed in Action) _di "_Battle Royal Mode" _akan mendapat 'hadiah' dari Gakupo-_sensei _di ruang "VIR" alias "_Very 'Important' Room"._

Dalam "_Battle Royal Mode", _seluruh siswa dan siswi akan diberikan senjata sesuai keinginan mereka. Pistol air, pedang, tongkat bahkan piring dan gelas pun akan diberikan. Saat bertarung di BRM, mereka tidak perlu takut untuk menghancurkan gedung/ruangan sekolah karena begitu lensa "_AR Vision" _dilepas, semuanya akan kembali normal.

Untuk sistem poin, jika tim A mengalahkan tim B, 10 poin akan diberikan kepada tim A dikali jumlah pemain dari tim B. Misalnya tim A beranggota 10 orang dan tim tim B 5 orang, maka tim A akan mendapat 50 poin. Untuk tim B yang kalah akan mendapat nilai -10 poin kali jumlah anggota mereka sendiri plus -20 poin jika ada anggota yang "_KIA". _Mengerti? Gak? Emang gue pikirin. :P #dikroyok (Yuki : ambulan mana ambulan. :D)

Untuk info lebih lanjut silahkan kunjungi website (gaje) kami di alamat :

**w w w . mondaijigakuen . g a . j e**

Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan kirimkan e-mail ke alamat :

**mondaijigakuen [ a t ] g a . j e**

atau di nomor telepon kami :

123-321-122-21 dan 121-021-123-45.

Hari Jumat tutup(?).

-0o0-

"Sudah selesai membaca biografi sekolah ini?" tanya Yuki yang masih menyamar sebagai bapak-bapak berusia 40 tahun kepada 3 murid ajaib nya. Yuka sudah kembali ke Vocaloid _Gakuen _untuk menggantikan pekerjaan si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"Su-sudah..." Jawab 3 murid itu. Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, dan Hatsune Miku. Mereka bertiga plus Yuki sekarang berada di Ruang Tunggu _Mondaiji Gakuen. _Len, Rin, dan Miku masing-masing memegang selembar kertas tentang biografi singkat sekolah baru mereka.

"_Ano..." _Len mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Yuki.

"Kenapa kami dipindah ke sekolah ini?" tanya Len penasaran. Rin dan Miku mengangguk setuju kemudian menoleh ke arah Yuki. Yuki hanya tertawa kemudian menjawab.

"Karena kalian itu anak-anak 'bermasalah', _problem children a.k.a. Mondaiji."_ Jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kan kami tidak pernah membuat masalah..." Respon Miku kecewa.

"Yang ada malah lu yang membuat masalah!" sambung Rin cemberut. Yuki hanya tertawa pelan.

"Oh ya? Lalu ini apa?" tanya Yuki sambil menatap mereka bertiga dan mengaktifkan "_Saigo no Sharingan"-_nya. Len, Rin, dan Miku diam dengan mulut lebar ketika Yuki memperlihatkan adegan Len dan Rin yang menabrak nya saat naik tangga kemudian disusul Miku, adegan saat Miku memerintahkan teman sekelas nya untuk memotret si _Otaku _Kepsek saat menjadi pengawas Remidi Ulses, adegan saat Len 'membantai' si _Otaku _Kespek di dunia ilusi nya, adegan saat Rin menghapus ingatan si _Otaku _Kepsek, adegan saat-

"_STOOOPPPP_!" teriak Len, Rin, Miku bersamaan. Mereka bertiga mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jadi..." Ucap Yuki menetralkan kekuatannya.

"_Go-gomen'nasai..." _Ucap mereka bertiga menunduk.

"Tenang aja. Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula aku menikmatinya." Ucap Yuki tersenyum. Len, Rin, dan Miku mengangkat kepala mereka.

"Ciyus?" ucap mereka kompak.

"Ciyus." Jawab Yuki.

"_Arigatõ _Yuki~" ucap mereka bersama kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Yuki.

"Ugh! Lepas! Gue gak mau dikira maho dan pedopil!" ucap Yuki sambil mendorong mereka.

"Oww." Len mengerang kesakitan di atas lantai karena hanya dia yang ditendang oleh Yuki.

"Ma'ap Len. Tangan gue cuma ada dua, hehehe." Ucap Yuki tertawa gaje.

"Grrrr... golok mana golok!" ucap Len emosi.

"Sabar Len... sabar." Rin menahan adiknya. Miku ber-_sweatdrop-_ria.

"Jadi, kita berada di kelas mana?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Oh, karena kalian tidak mengikuti "_Battle Royal Mode" _di hari kemarin, maka kalian bertiga akan ditempat kan di kelas..."

-0o0-

**Keesokan harinya...**

"_Minna~ _hari ini kita mendapat tiga murid baru~" suara seorang perempuan menggema di kelas X-F. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan 2 sosok kembar kuning dan 1 bonek mania. #dilempar_negi_

"Yo!" Len mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hmph!" Rin mendekap kedua tangannya.

"..." Miku bingung mau melakukan apa.

"Ayo kenal kan diri kalian~" ucap perempuan itu.

"Nama ku Kagamine Len." Ucap Len percaya diri.

"Aku Kagamine Rin." Ucap Rin datar.

"Hatsune Miku. _Yoroshiku."_ Ucap Miku sambil menunduk sedikit. Sepertinya hanya Miku yang normal disini.

"Dan aku suka _negi~" _lanjut Miku sambil melompat gaje.

Ku tarik kembali kata-kata ku tadi. Mereka semua tidak normal! #dikroyoklagi (Yuki : ambulan mana ambulan. XD )

"Oke~ nama ku Sweet Ann~. Aku guru bahasa Planet Mars Kalian~" ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Sweet Ann. "Kalian bertiga boleh duduk sekarang." lanjutnya. Len, Rin, dan Miku mencari tempat duduk masing-masing.

_**With **_**Hatsune Miku...**

"Apa tempat duduk ini kosong?" tanya Miku kepada seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang memakai syal/handuk(?) berwarna biru di lehernya.

"Kosong." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Tentu." Jawab laki-laki itu sambil menggeser tempat duduknya.

"_Arigatõ_." Respon Miku. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Em... nama mu siapa?" tanya Miku lagi (lagi).

"Sebelum menanyakan nama seseorang, perkenalkan dulu dirimu." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Aku kan sudah menyebutkan nama ku tadi." Jawab Miku cemberut.

"Kapan?" tanya laki-laki itu heran.

"Tadi... saat di depan kelas." Jawab Miku.

"Ngapain kamu di depan kelas?" tanya laki-laki itu makin heran.

'Nih anak _baka _atau gimana sih...' Batin Miku _sweatdrop._

"Gue kan murid baru." Jawab Miku berusaha tenang.

"Oh kamu murid baru?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Grrr... Iya!" jawab Miku mulai tidak tenang.

"Pssttt... _hey_!" Miku merasa ada seseorang yang menarik lengan baju nya dari samping kanan. Miku pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang cowok _shota_ tapi beruban yang menarik lengan bajunya.

"Apa?" tanya Miku heran.

"Cowok berambut biru di sebelah kamu itu sedikit _baka. _Jadi jangan kaget kalau bahasanya susah dimengerti." Ucap cowok _shota _beruban itu.

'Oh... pantesan...' Batin Miku makin _sweatdrop._

"O-oke... makasih infonya em..." Melihat Miku kebingungan, cowok _shota _itu pun menjawab.

"Piko. Utatane Piko. Itulah nama ku-

* * *

"**MG ID **_**Card**_**"**

* * *

**Nama : **Utatane Piko. (X-F)

**Kode : **Uban _Master_.

**TTL : **Kutub Utara.

**Alamat : **Aku akan berjalan kemana pun angin membawa ku. #hah?

**Gol. Darah : **Ya merah lah!

_**Skill : **_Ra-ha-si-a.

**Moto : **Bagi yang merasa dianggap _shota _jangan sedih, karena itu memang kenyataan... hiks.

* * *

-sejak lahir." Ucap Piko lalu pundung di tempat.

Miku ber-_sweatdrop-_ria lalu menoleh ke arah cowok berambut biru di sebelah nya.

"Jadi nama lu siapa?" tanya Miku lagi dengan 'sopan'.

"Gue. Nama gue itu Shion Kaito-

* * *

"**MG ID **_**Card**_**"**

* * *

**Nama : **Shion Kaito. (X-F)

**Kode : **_Ice Freak._

**TTL : **Gue belum punya akta lahir!

**Alamat : **Jalan Kehidupan Blok _Ice Cream_ No. 101.

**Gol. Darah : **Vanila.

_**Skill : **_Ra-ha-si-a.

**Moto : **_Aisuu~~_

* * *

-dan lu boleh panggil gue apa aja, asal jangan pedes-pedes dan gak pake kuah." Jawab cowok berambut biru itu yang bernama Shion Kaito. Miku makin _sweatdrop._

'Nih anak beneran _baka _kayak nya...'

_**With**_** Kagamine Len & Rin...**

"Eh Rin. Kita duduk di sini aja." Ucap Len pada kakaknya.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Rin heran.

"Soalnya tempat ini strategis." Jawab Len semangat.

"Maksud lu apa?" tanya Rin makin heran.

"Lihat aja. Tempat duduk di samping jendela. Di depan ada Miku dan cowok berambut biru itu." Jawab Len dengan semangat.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Rin masih heran. Len menepuk jidat nya.

"Rin, kalau ada ulangan kita minta bantuan siapa?" tanya Len memberi petunjuk.

"Miku-Oh!" jawab Rin menyadari maksud dari adiknya. Len tersenyum senang. "Lu suka dengan Miku ya?" lanjut Rin. Len ber-_facewall-_ria. :D

"Bukan! Maksud gue, kita jadi lebih mudah kalau mau mencontek!" seru Len emosi. (Yuki : golok mana golok. XD )

"Oh..." Respon Rin.

"Hah sudahlah. Ayo duduk." Ucap Len lalu menarik kakaknya untuk duduk di bangku belakang Miku dan Kaito.

"Pssttt... Pi-_chan_!" ucap seorang cewek berambut merah yang memiliki _ahoge _seperti bulan sabit yang duduk di sebelah cowok _shota _beruban _a.k.a. _Piko.

"Apa?" tanya Piko sambil menoleh.

"Cowok berambut kuning itu mirip sama kamu." Ucap cewek itu.

"Mirip dari mana? Rambut aja beda warna." tanya Piko heran.

"Bukan itu." Cewek itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksud ku kamu dan cowok itu sama-sama terlihat _shota, _hahaha." lanjut cewek itu. Piko pundung lagi di bawah meja. :D

-0o0-

**Teng Teng Teng Duaaarrrrrr**

"Oke~ karena jam saya sudah habis, sampai jumpa besok~. Dah~" ucap Ann-_sensei _lalu beranjak keluar dari kelas. Len, Rin, dan Miku _sweatdrop massal._

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Miku pada cowok biru di sebelah nya.

"Tentu saja. Nanti juga lu akan terbiasa." Jawab Kaito. Miku mengangguk pelan.

"OMG! Sekarang waktunya Luka-_sensei!" _ucap Piko panik. Len yang bingung pun bertanya.

"Emang nya kenapa dengan Luka-_sensei _dan siapa dia?" tanya Len.

"Luka-_sensei _itu Wali Kelas kita dan dia itu-"

BRAK

Pintu kelas dibuka paksa oleh sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda. Di tangan kirinya dia memegang ikan tuna yang masih segar. Mau jualan mungkin... XD

Hening~

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

"Gue dengar ada murid baru di kelas ini. CEPAT BERDIRI!" seru perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Len, Rin, dan Miku berkeringat dingin dan berdiri dari kursi nya.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah perempuan berambut merah muda itu dengan muka sangar.

*_gulp_*

"Kagamine Len." Ucap Len ketakutan.

"Kagamine Rin." Ucap Rin yang juga ketakutan.

"Hatsune Miku desu~" ucap Miku _happy-go-lucky._

Kelas kembali hening, kemudian pandangan perempuan berambut merah muda itu terhenti di sosok seorang Kagamine Len. Len meneguk ludah karena merasa diperhatikan.

"Hmmm..." Perempuan berambut merah muda itu menatap Len dengan tajam. Len meneguk ludah lagi.

"3..." Piko mulai menghitung.

"2..." Cewek yang duduk di sebelah Piko meneruskan.

"1..." Kaito menyelesaikan.

"!" Len berharap-harap cemas. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu masih menatap Len dengan tajam.

Kemudian...

_**T~B~C**_

**.**

**Review boleh, gak **_**review** _**gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**_Preview Chapter_ 3 :**

"Kalian ini selalu membuat masalah!"

"Lihat semua kertas-kertas ini!"

"Ingat moto kelas kita!"

.

.

* * *

**A/N : _Cliffhanger! _Hahaha. :D**

**Bales ****_review~_**

**_To _****Alfianonymous22 ****:**

Mungkin...

Itu kan 'Tobi'-nya fandom sebelah... :)

Entahlah... tanya aja sama jangkrik yang bergoyang(?).

Yuki : *_sweatdrop* _gue cuma bercanda kok... hehe... *kabur*

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****nisikagawa rina**** :**

Terima kasih dan _Yoroshiku_ Rina-_san_. :)

Bisa diatur... wani piro? XD #dihajar

Salam _BakAuthor(?)._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****Chalice07**** :**

Dari awal mereka memang para _mondaiji, _hahaha. :D

Mungkin judulnya mirip sama anime sebelah, tapi disini beda. Untuk Kuro Usagi mungkin si cewek berambut merah muda... mungkin... hehehe.

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****Shiyoko Miki-chan**** :**

Iya, kalau begitu anda harus baca! *nodong pakai kunci pas*

_Mondaiji _itu artinya _problem children. _Alasannya sudah ku jelaskan di atas.

Sudah lanjut.

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****CoreFiraga ****:**

_*sweatdrop_*

_Etto_... _scene _yang mana ya...hehe... *garuk-garuk leher*

Yuki : ... *_stare_ balik*

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****Shiroi Karen ****:**

Bisa iya bisa tidak, hahaha. XD

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****Mavis Heartfillia ****:**

Fic ini memang gaje, hehehe.

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****Yamine Alice ****:**

Len jadi tukang becak dadakan. XD #dihajarLen

Semoga obat anda masih tersedia di toko terdekat. :D

_Hai'!._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****Asane Yashi ****:**

Salam kenal juga Ya-_chan._

Oh, tidak apa-apa, yang penting anda menyukai karya gaje saya. :)

Karakternya udah ku tambah walau dikit.

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****Namikaze Kyoko ****:**

Aku suka membuat Len sengsara, hahaha. :D #dihajarLen

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****Flippy :**

_Dõitashimashite_.

Pertanyaan anda sudah ku jawab lewat _PM. _Aku tidak tau alamat e-mail anda. :)

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****rikascarlet37 ****:**

Hehehe, Fic ku memang aneh dan gaje. :D

Sekolahnya seperti 'ini' dan 'itu', hehehe. :D

Boleh.

Sudah lanjut.

_Arigatõ._

**_To _****KengoLightBringer****-HirokiTensai**** :**

Dan pastinya gaje, hehehe. :)

_Hai'!_

Sudah_ update._

_Arigatõ._


	3. Megurine Luka

_**A/N : **_**Setelah beberapa aksi coret-mencoret dan akhirnya kecoret di atas kertas, akhirnya bisa update juga. :D**

**Hayo jujur! Apakah anda termasuk salah satu yang akan meng_copy-paste_ alamat website _Mondaiji Gakuen?_ XD XD XD  
**

**Hehehe...**

**Bales _review _ada di bawah...**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Summary**_** : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo **_**(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikannya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Sebelumnya di **_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_**...**

"_Minna~ _hari ini kita mendapat tiga murid baru~"

"Yo!"

"Gue dengar ada murid baru di kelas ini. CEPAT BERDIRI!"

*_gulp_*

**SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHH~~**

-0o0-

Kelas kembali hening, kemudian pandangan perempuan berambut merah muda itu terhenti di sosok seorang Kagamine Len. Len meneguk ludah karena merasa diperhatikan.

"Hmmm..." Perempuan berambut merah muda itu menatap Len dengan tajam. Len meneguk ludah lagi.

"3..." Piko mulai menghitung.

"2..." Cewek yang duduk di sebelah Piko meneruskan.

"1..." Kaito menyelesaikan.

"!" Len berharap-harap cemas. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu masih menatap Len dengan tajam.

Kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA! ADA _SHOTA _YANG LAIN! KYAAAAAAA!" teriak perempuan berambut _pink _itu lalu meloncat dan memeluk Len hingga jatuh ke atas lantai. Murid-murid lainnya hanya ber-_facepalm-_ria. Rin yang bingung bertanya.

"_Ano... _anda siapa?" tanya Rin 'sopan'.

"Oh, iya. Nama ku Megurine Luka-

* * *

**"MG ID **_**Card"**_

* * *

**Nama** : Megurine Luka

**Kode** : _Mondaiji_ _Assistant_

**TTL** : Di laut! Puas!

**Alamat** : Emang gue pikirin... :P

**Gol.** **Darah** : Netral

_**Skill **_:

- _Esper_ elemen petir Lvl. 8

- Ahli mendeteksi keberadaan murid-murid _shota_

**Moto** : Belum gue pikirin!

* * *

-dan sebaiknya kamu jaga teman mu ini." Ucap Luka-_sensei. _"Gue pinjam teman mu ini setelah pulang sekolah ya?" tambahnya sambil berbisik. Rin _sweatdrop _dan mengangguk saja.

"_Arigatõ~" _ucap Luka-sensei lagi sambil memeluk Len lebih erat.

"_Sensei, _tolong segera dimulai pelajarannya." Ucap Kaito tiba-tiba. Miku di sampingnya terkejut.

'Ternyata cowok ini gak terlalu _baka _juga.' Batin Miku senang sambil tersenyum.

"Agar aku bisa cepat pulang dan membeli _aisuu~~"_ lanjut Kaito sambil _daydreaming._

'Ku tarik pemikiran ku tadi! Golok mana golok!' Batin Miku kecewa dan emosi. :D

Tak lama kemudian Luka-_sensei _kembali ke mode normalnya dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Ehem!" Luka-_sensei _memandangi murid-muridnya satu per satu.

"Kalian ini selalu saja membuat masalah." Ucap Luka-_sensei _sambil menatap tajam murid-muridnya. Kaito, Piko, dan cewek berambut merah dengan _ahoge _bulan sabit hanya menunduk.

"Lihat semua tumpukan kertas-kertas ini!" seru Luka-_sensei _sambil memperlihatkan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di atas meja guru.

"Tiap hari, tiap jam selalu saja kalian membuat masalah. Kepala Divisi Kedisiplinan Siswa selalu memberikan laporan tentang ulah kalian." Lanjut Luka-_sensei_. Kaito, Piko, dan cewek _ahoge _bulan sabit makin menunduk. Len, Rin, dan Miku yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga ikut menunduk akibat aura ketegangan di sekitar mereka.

"KAITO!" seru Luka-_sensei _tiba-tiba. Kaito terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan ePot-nya ke lantai hingga terdengar suara 'krak'.

"_Ha-hai'." _Jawab Kaito ketakutan.

"Kau membeli 10 kardus es krim dan membayarnya memakai uang kas kelas." Ucap Luka-_sensei _membongkar rahasia Kaito. Kaito mulai berkeringat dingin.

"PIKO!" seru Luka-_sensei _sambil menatap si cowok _shota _beruban. Yang dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"I-Iya _sensei." _Jawab Piko yang sama takutnya dengan Kaito. Kaito sekarang sedang mengangis meratapi nasib lantai kelas yang retak akibat terbentur dengan ePot-nya. Heh... yang rusak lantainya! Wow. :D

"Kau selalu saja salah memasuki ruangan _WC_ sekolah. Apa kau mengerti arti dari simbol yang ada di depan pintu?" tanya Luka-_sensei. _Piko meneguk ludah.

"Me-mengerti _sensei." _Jawab Piko.

"Jelaskan!" perintah Luka-_sensei._

"_Ha-hai'_. Biru berarti untuk laki-laki dan _pink _untuk perempuan." Jelas Piko.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu salah masuk?" tanya Luka-_sensei _heran.

"Salah masuk bagaimana? Saya kan selalu masuk di ruangan yang benar." Jawab Piko yang juga heran.

"Memang kau masuk ke ruangan yang mana?" tanya Luka-_sensei._

"Yang memiliki simbol biru di depan pintunya." Jawab Piko.

"Piko, kau bilang biru itu untuk laki-laki dan _pink _untuk perempuan. Lalu kenapa kau masuk ke pintu yang memiliki simbol biru?" tanya Luka-_sensei _lagi. Piko menatap _sensei-_nya heran.

"Loh, saya kan laki-laki _sensei." _Jawab Piko heran.

"Kamu itu kan _shota, _WC khusus orang-orang _shota _ada di lantai paling atas." Ucap Luka-_sensei _sambil menahan tawanya. Piko pundung di pojok kelas. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop._

"Hahahahaha-" Len tertawa.

"Itu juga berlaku untuk mu juga, _shota~" _potong Luka-_sensei. _Len mengikuti Piko pundung di pojok kelas. Yang lainnya makin _sweatdrop._

"DAN KAMU! Cewek ber-_ahoge _bulan sabit!" seru Luka-_sensei _kepada cewek yang duduk di sebelah Piko.

"I-Iya _sensei." _Jawab cewek itu ketakutan.

"Haah..." Luka-_sensei _menghela nafas. "Kau membiarkan rumput liar tumbuh subur dan mencabuti tanaman obat di kebun sekolah." Lanjut Luka-_sensei _sambil memijat keningnya.

"Hehehe... aku tidak suka obat _sensei." _Jawab cewek itu.

"Apa kalian tau berapa kali aku dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah gara-gara masalah yang kalian buat." Ucap Luka-_sensei._

"Tiap hari selalu saja ada laporan kesalahan yang aku terima." Ucap Luka-_sensei _sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kaito, Piko, dan cewek ber-_ahoge _bulan sabit itu makin menunduk bersalah. Len, Rin, dan Miku juga ikut menunduk.

"Tapi..." Luka-_sensei _mengangkat wajahnya. Kaito, Piko, dan cewek ber-_ahoge _bulan sabit itu masih menunduk tapi tersenyum. Len dkk. masih menunduk.

**"MASA BODOH DENGAN PERATURAN SEKOLAH!"** seru Luka-_sensei _sambil menggebrak meja. Len, Rin, dan Miku mengangkat kepala mereka kaget. Kaito ber-'heh'-ria.

"Dengar! Kita sebagai kelas terbawah dan 'bermasalah' tidak perlu takut untuk menghadapi tantangan. Kita tidak perlu takut untuk kehilangan karena kita memang tidak punya apa-apa. Lakukan apa yang menurut kalian benar selama tidak menerobos lampu merah!" seru Luka-_sensei _semangat.

"Memang kenapa kalau menerobos lampu merah _sensei?" _tanya Miku mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

"Tentu saja kau akan kena tilang, hahaha." Jawab Luka-_sensei _kemudian tertawa.

"Ingat moto kelas kita!" ucap Luka-_sensei _sambil mengangkat tangan kanan nya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah disatukan ke atas, sementara jari kelingking, jari manis, dan ibu jari di tekuk ke dalam. Kemudian tangan kanan ditekuk dan lengan disejajarkan dengan dada sehingga telapak tangan menghadap ke dalam. Membentuk simbol huruf "F".

**"SENDIRI MEMBOSANKAN, BERSAMA MENGGEMPARKAN!" **seru Kaito, Piko, dan cewek ber-_ahoge _bulan sabit kompak dan melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Luka-_sensei._

'_Sugoi...' _Batin Miku kagum.

'Hebat...' Batin Rin juga terkesima.

'Sepertinya kelas ini tidak terlalu buruk.' Batin Len yang tanpa sadar menirukan gerakan Luka-_sensei _sambil memejamkan mata. Rin dan Miku saling menatap dan mengangguk lalu mengikuti apa yang Len lakukan.

-0o0-

"Oke _mondaiji-tachi!_ Perkenalkan diri kalian kepada murid baru kita." Ucap Luka-_sensei _kepada tiga muridnya yang lama.

"Nama ku Shion Kaito dan aku adalah Ketua kelas kalian. Panggil saja Kaito atau Ketua." Ucap Kaito sambil berdiri.

"Nama ku Utatane Piko. Wakil Ketua kelas. Panggil saja Piko atau Wakil Ketua." Ucap Piko yang juga berdiri.

"Nama ku SF-A2 Miki-

* * *

**"MG ID **_**Card**_**"**

* * *

**Nama** : SF-A2 Miki (X-F)

**Kode** : _Moon Cleave_

**TTL** : Di atas bumi, di bawah langit. (Yuki : terbang dong. XD )

**Alamat** : Tetangganya Pi-_chan_.

**Gol.** **Darah** : Belum ngecek, takut jarum suntik, hiiiiii~~

_**Skill**__ : _hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**Moto** : hidup indah~ bila mencari sampah~ :D

* * *

-dan aku adalah bendahara kelas ini. _Yoroshiku_." Ucap cewek ber-_ahoge _bulan sabit _a.k.a. _Miki. Len, Rin, dan Miku mengangguk paham.

"Nah, karena posisi sekertaris kelas ini belum terisi, maka aku memilih kau sebagai sekertaris baru kelas ini." Ucap Luka-_sensei _sambil menunjuk ke arah Miku.

"A-Aku?" tanya Miku kaget.

"Iya! _Problem?" _tanya Luka-_sensei _menatap Miku tajam.

"Ti-tidak masalah _sensei."_ Ucap Miku terpaksa.

"Dan kalian berdua!" seru Luka-_sensei _sambil menatap Len dan Rin.

"Si _shota _akan menjadi Ketua Divisi 5 K, dan cewek berpita di sebelahnya menjad Wakilnya." Ucap Luka-_sensei. _Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Tugas kalian berdua sangat penting. Jadi jangan kecewakan kepercayaan yang aku berikan kepada kalian berdua. Mengerti!" lanjut Luka-_sensei. _Len dan Rin kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri pertemuan kali ini." Ucap Luka-_sensei_ yang membuat murid-murid heran.

"_Ano... _Bukannya _sensei _baru saja masuk kelas?" tanya Len heran.

"Lihat jam berapa sekarang!" perintah Luka-_sensei. _Len mengambil ePot-nya dan melihat jam.

"12:59." Ucap Len.

"Hari ini kebetulan ada rapat guru. Jadi kalian bisa pulang lebih awal." Jawab Luka-_sensei. _Murid-murid mengangguk paham.

"Oh, dan kalian para murid baru tetap di kelas ini sampai aku kembali. Yang lainnya boleh pulang." Lanjut Luka-_sensei._

"_Hai'." _Ucap Kaito, Piko, dan Miki kompak lemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tersisa Len, Rin, dan Miku.

-0o0-

"Kok gue ngerasa _déjà vu _ya..." Ucap Len sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Gue juga..." Ucap Rin menyetujui adiknya.

"Gue harap kita gak akan nunggu selama 3 jam lagi kayak dulu." Ucap Miku.

**1 jam kemudian...**

"Rapatnya belum selesai ya?" tanya Rin lemas.

"Untuk yang ke 777 kali Rin, belum. Nih gue baru aja ngecek ke sana." Jaawab Miku.

"Haahh..."

**2 jam kemudian...**

"..."

"..."

"..."

Karena terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya mereka tertidur di atas meja masing-masing.

**3 jam kemudian...**

"_Minna~ gomen _tadi aku langsung pulang dan baru ingat kalau aku ada keperluan dengan kalian, hehehe." Ucap Luka-_sensei _yang baru datang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

*_twitch_*

"BANGUN _MONDAIJI-SAMAAA!" _teriak Luka-_sensei _sambil melempar petir berwanra kuning ke arah Len dkk.

BLAAARRRR

BZZZRTTT

ZZRRTTT

ZZRRTT

"A-aakhh..." Len mengerang di atas lantai kelas dengan satu kaki di atas. Asap keluar dari kepalanya.

"Aww..." Rin tak jauh beda dari adiknya.

"Ow..." Miku meratapi _negi-_nya yang tiba-tiba gosong.

"Kalian sekarang cepat ikut aku ke ruangan ku." Ucap Luka-_sensei._

"..." Len, Rin, dan Miku yang masih terkena efek paralisis tidak bisa menjawab.

"SEKARANG!"

"_Ha-hai'." _Len, Rin, dan Miku bangun kemudian mengikuti _sensei _mereka.

-0o0-

**Di ruang Luka-**_**sensei...**_

"Tulis biodata kalian di sini." Ucap Luka-_sensei _sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Len dkk.

"Aku ingin kalian selesai dalam waktu 5 menit." Lanjut Luka-_sensei _sambil menggigit ikan tuna yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

Len, Rin, dan Miku mengangguk mantab.

**4 menit 59 detik kemudian...**

"Selesai." Koor mereka bertiga.

"Oke, kumpulkan sekarang." Ucap Luka-_sensei. _Len mengumpulkan terlebih dahulu, kemudian Rin dan Miku.

"Pfftt..."

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Miku heran karena _sensei-_nya menahan tawa.

"_Iie, nanimonai." _Jawab Luka-_sensei _masih menahan tawa.

"Jadi, apa kami boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Len.

"Hmm. Oh ya. Silahkan." Jawab Luka-_sensei. _Len, Rin, dan Miku kembali ke kelas mereka untuk mengambil tas mereka lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Pfftt... _banana prince, _terlalu keren. Ganti jadi _shota prince!" _ucap Luka-_sensei _sambil mengganti kode nama untuk Len.

* * *

**"MG ID **_**Card"**_

* * *

**Nama **: Kagamine Len

**Kode **: _Shota Prince_

**TTL** : Tanya aja sama kembaran gue!

**Alamat** : Tinggal bersama kembaran gue!

**Gol.** **Darah** : ABCDE

_**Skill **_:

- ahli mencontek

_- Himitsu~ _

**Moto** : bayarlah pajak tepat waktu!

* * *

Kemudian Luka-_sensei _mengambil kertas yang lain.

"_Master of Command_..." Ucap Luka-_sensei _membaca biodata Kagamine Rin.

* * *

**"MG ID **_**Card"**_

* * *

**Nama **: Kagamine Rin

**Kode **: _Master of Command_

**TTL** : Tanya aja sama kembaran gue!

**Alamat** : Tinggal bersama kembaran gue!

**Gol.** **Darah** : _Orange! _

_**Skill **_:

- ahli mencontek

_- Himitsu~ _

**Moto** : Jeruk itu enak!

* * *

Kemudian Luka-_sensei _mengambil kertas milik Miku.

"Dan _Negi Warrior... pftt..." _

* * *

**"MG ID **_**Card"**_

* * *

**Nama **: Hatsune Miku

**Kode **: _Negi Warrior_

**TTL** : Cari aja di Mbah Google!

**Alamat** : Tetangganya Kagamine _Twins_

**Gol.** **Darah** : Emm... hijau?

_**Skill**_:

- ahli membuat rencana mencontek

_- Himitsu~ _

**Moto** : _Low profile_ aja, hehe.

* * *

"Sepertinya kelas ku akan sedikit ramai." Ucap Luka-_sensei _tersenyum_._

"Sekedar info, mereka bertiga bukan murid biasa." Ucap seorang bapak-bapak berusia 40 tahun yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Luka-_sensei._

"Oh, _Otaku _Kepsek. Ada apa?" tanya Luka-_sensei _'sopan'.

"Hanya ingin melihat-lihat sekolah ini." Jawab si _Otaku _Kepsek. " kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Lanjutnya lalu pergi. Luka-_sensei _menatapnya heran.

'Aneh...' Batinnya

-0o0-

**Kediaman Kagamine **_**Twins...**_

KLEK

Pintu berwarna hitam itu terbuka.

"Selamat datang Len-_sama, _Rin_-sama."_ Ucap pelayan yang kebetulan ada di depan pintu.

"Apa yang Haku-_san _lakukan?" tanya Rin heran. Len melepas sepatunya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar.

"Oh, tadi ada telfon dari Kepala Sekolah kalian yang lama." Jawab Haku. Masih ingat kah kalian dengan Haku yang hanya muncul di satu _chapter _di_ Fic _Ulangan Semseter? Gak? Emang gue pikirin. :P #dikroyok

"Ada apa?" tanya Len yang sudah berganti pakaian.

"Si _Otaku _Kepsek menelfon." Jawab Rin.

"Dia bilang apa Haku-_san?_" tanya Len kepada pelayannya.

"Beliau bilang kalau dia sudah mengirim paket untuk Len-_sama _dan Rin-_sama." _Jawab Haku.

"Paket apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ma'af. Saya tidak tahu." Jawab Haku.

"Oh, ok." Respon Rin. "Apa paketnya sudah datang?" lanjutnya.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Haku.

**Dan karena **_**Author **_**tidak mau menunggu, maka waktu dipercepat beberapa detik...**

Ting Ting

"Pasti itu!" seru Len lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"Paket untuk Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin." Ucap... hah? Si Toby lagi?

"Lho? Toby-_sensei?" _ucap Len heran.

"Yup~" jawab Toby-_sensei. _Masih ingat dengan siapa dia? Emang gue pikirin. :P #dikroyoklagi

"Kenapa _sensei _jadi tukang pos?" tanya Len heran.

"Oh. Ini hanya perintah dari Kepala Sekolah. Aku diperintahkan untuk mengantarkan paket ini untuk anda." Jawab Toby-_sensei._

"O-ok..." respon Len _sweatdrop._

'Nih _sensei _ mau aja dikerjai si _Otaku_ Kepsek.' Batin Len.

"Tanda tangan disini." Ucap Toby-_sensei _sambil memberikan sebuah kertas dan pen.

**Setelah beberapa aksi coret-mencoret-kecoret(?)...**

"Sudah." Len menyerahkan kembali kertas itu tanpa membaca isinya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Toby-_sensei _lalu menghilang _Shunshin no Jutsu._

'_Sensei _yang aneh...' Batin Len lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

-0o0-

"Apa paketnya sudah datang?" tanya Rin yang sudah berganti baju.

"Udah. Nih." Jawab Len menunjuk ke arah sampingnya. Ada sebuah paket berukura meter.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Nih gue mau buka tapi susah." Ucap Len yang berusaha membuka paket itu.

"Sini gue coba." Rin mendekati paket itu.

**"**_**Woi paket gaje buka gak lo!" **_ucap Rin. Seketika cahaya putih menyelimuti paket itu dan paket itu pun terbuka.

'Ada _password-_nya_...' _Batin Len _sweatdrop._

"Darimana lu tau _password-_nya?" tanya Len heran.

"Ini kan paket dari si _Otaku _Kepsek, jadi cara bukanya sedikit gaje, hehehe." Jawab Rin. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Eh ada suratnya!" seru Len lalu mengambil surat itu.

"Itu kan hanya kertas kosong Len." Ucap Rin setelah mengamati kertas di tangan adiknya.

"Gue ada ide." Ucap Len lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya.

"Mau kemana lu?" tanya Rin.

"Tunggu aja di situ." Ucap Len lalu naik ke lantai dua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Len turun dengan korek api dan lilin di kedua tangan.

"Eh buset, Len! Gue tau lu itu miskin, tapi gak gini juga caranya!" seru Rin. Len menatap kakaknya heran.

"Apa lu kata?" tanya Len heran.

"Lu mau ngadain upacara "Jagain sang Lilin" kan?" tanya Rin.

"Pfft... hahaha!."

"Apa yang lucu!"

"Kakak yang lucu... hahaha."

"Hmph!"

"Gue gak mau ngadain acara "Jagain sang Lilin" kakak, tapi gue mau ngelakuin ini." Jelas Len lalu menyalakan lilinnya.

"..." Rin hanya memperhatikan.

Kemudian Len mengambil kertas kosong itu dan mendekatkannya ke atas lilin.

"Whooaaa..." Ucap Rin terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada tulisan berwarna hitam dan tebal yang muncul dari kertas kosong itu.

Isinya adalah...

_**T~B~C**_

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

_**Preview **__**Chapter**_** 4 :**

"..."

"Kok uang gue habis?"

"Len! Cepet dikit napa!"

"Ku dengar ada murid baru di sini. BERDIRI!"

.

.

* * *

**_A/N_ : Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa _skill_ Len dkk. dirahasiakan. Alasannya, agar murid-murid dari kelas lain tidak mengetahuinya. Kalau mereka tahu kan gak seru nanti, hehehe. #plak!**

**Bales **_**review **_**yang gak _login _aja, yang _login _lewat _PM._**

_**To **_**Shanvira28 :**

_Thank you. _

Jawaban pertanyaan anda ada di atas.

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _clover 4 leaves :**

Iya, mereka di transfer.

Tentu saja, ini kan "_Mondaiji Gakuen_". :D

_Hai'._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _xkagaminex :**

Hehehe, enggak kok. Hari ini aku lagi baik hati, jadi Len gak di hajar. :)

_Hai'._

_Arigatõ._

**_To _Flippy :**

Hahaha, anda betul. *ngasih _cyber snake*  
_Yuki : Ular!  
Yuka : ULAAR!  
Nova : oh... _gomen... _nih yang bener. *ngasih _cyber snack*_

Jawaban pertanyaan anda ada di atas.

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**_To_ Z :**

OK, udah ku panjangin 100+ kata. :D #dihajar

_Gomen... _lagi buntu idenya...

_Arigatõ._

**_To _Shiyoko Miki-chan (Gak bisa di PM...) :**

Yup! *ngangguk*

"_Battle Royal Mode_" akan dilakukan tiap awal semseter.

Jawaban pertanyaan anda sudah ku jawab di atas.

Belnya memang aneh. :)

_Hai'._

_Arigatõ._


	4. Maõ-sama!

_**A/N : **____**Gomen **_**baru bisa **___**update. *bow***_

**Harusnya hari minggu, tapi karena ada blablabla dan blablabla serta blablabla jadi ya blablabla.**

**Yuki : alasan GAJE!**

**Yuka : *ngangguk mantab***

**Nova : _gomen..._**

**Len : sudahlah****...**

**Rin : lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali.**

**Len : *ngangguk***

**Miku : **___**to the te~ ka~ pe~**_

* * *

_**Summary**_** : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo **_**(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Sebelumnya di **_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_**...**

"KYAAAAAAA! ADA _SHOTA _YANG LAIN! KYAAAAAAA!"

"Ingat moto kelas kita!"

**"SENDIRI MEMBOSANKAN, BERSAMA MENGGEMPARKAN!"**

"Paket untuk Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin."

"Eh ada suratnya!"

**SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHH~~**

-0o0-

Kemudian Len mengambil kertas kosong itu dan mendekatkan nya ke atas lilin.

"Whooaaa..." Ucap Rin terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada tulisan berwarna hitam dan tebal yang muncul dari kertas kosong itu.

Isinya adalah...

**"Kalau kalian berdua bisa membaca isi surat ini, berarti kalian berdua tidak terlalu **_**baka **_**juga, hahaha."**

**.**

"..." Len dan Rin _sweatdrop _membaca baris pertama dari surat itu.

**.**

**"Oke, Paket yang ku kirim kan berisi buku-buku pelajaran dan seragam resmi **_**Mondaiji Gakuen.**_**"**

**.**

Kemudian Len dan Rin melihat ke dalam kardus besar itu dan mengangguk.

**.**

**"Aku juga menyertakan peta sekolah dan jadwal pelajaran baru kalian."**

**.**

Len dan Rin mengangguk lagi.

**.**

**"Oh ya, untuk masalah biaya sekolah dan lain-lain, sudah ku 'urus' semuanya. Jadi kalian berdua hanya tinggal santai saja."**

_**By. The Great Emperor Otaku **_**Kepsek.**

**.**

"Jadi ini semua adalah perlengkapan untuk sekolah baru kita..." Rin mengambil satu persatu benda yang ada di dalam paket itu.

"Seragam nya aneh." Ucap Len sambil mengamati seragam yang diambilnya.

"Gue setuju." Rin mengambil seragam untuk nya. Baju lengan pendek berwarna putih. Blazer lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis merah di pergelangan tangan yang dipisahkan dengan pola zig-zag. Sabuk yang berwarna merah tua. Celana panjang berwarna hitam untuk Len dan rok berwarna putih untuk Rin. Di bagian kerah baju ada simbol seperti sayap elang berwarna merah. Serta dasi berwarna hitam.

"Ada surat lagi." Ucap Len mengambil surat ke dua.

**.**

"**Jika kalian perhatikan seragam baru kalian, ada simbol seperti sayap elang di bagian kerah baju.**

**Warna merah berarti murid baru dan penghuni kelas X (A-F).**

**Warna biru berarti senior kelas XI (A-F).**

**Warna hijau berarti senior kelas XII (A-F).**

**Warna putih berarti ketua OSIS.**

**Warna pelangi berarti Guru.**

**Warna putih bergaris hitam berarti staf/pembantu Guru.**

**Warna ungu berarti Wali Kelas.**

**Warna coklat berarti murid/Guru 'spesial'.**

**Warna putih bergaris emas berarti Wakil Kepala Sekolah.**

**Dan warna emas bergaris putih berarti Kepala Sekolah."**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuki baik juga mau membayar semua ini." Ucap Rin sambil membongkar isi paket itu. "Sabun mandi?" lanjut Rin heran.

"Iya, walau gue punya perasaan gak enak." Ucap Len.

"..." Mereka berdua kemudian diam dan saling pandang. Kemudian mengambil ePot mereka dan mengecek saldo tabungan mereka.

"Kok uang gue habis?" Ucap Len dan Rin bersamaan. Mereka mulai panik lalu teringat sesuatu...

_**.**_

"_**...untuk masalah biaya sekolah dan lain-lain, sudah ku 'urus' semuanya..."**_

_**.**_

"_OTAKU _KEPSEEEEEEKKKKKK!" dan mereka pun berteriak. Mengakibatkan kaca tetangga pecah berantakan.

**Di lain tempat...**

"Ternyata mereka berdua sangat baik hati, hahaha." Ucap Yuki tertawa bahagia sambil mengecek saldo tabungan nya yang bertambah 10 Juta Yen hanya dalam 10 menit! Waw. :D

**Kembali ke Len dan Rin...**

"Aaaahhh..." Len menghela nafas.

"Untung aja _Kaa-san _mau transfer lagi, kalau tidak, bisa makan daun kita." Ucap Rin. Len mengangguk mantab.

"Tapi bagaimana Yuki bisa mengambil uang kita?" tanya Rin heran. Len berpikir sebentar lalu ingat ketika dia menandatangani kertas gaje yang diberi kan oleh si Toby-_sensei._

"Pasti kertas itu." Ucap Len _facepalm_.

"Udah lah. Gue mau tidur. Besok kita akan memulai hari yang 'benar-benar baru'." Ucap Rin sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Kalau yang lu maksud adalah 'terbebas dari si _Otaku _Kepsek' gue setuju." Ucap Len yang ikut berdiri.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing-

"Len! Tidur di kamar lu sendiri!"

-mungkin tidak. Len mengikuti Rin ke kamar kakaknya.

"Tapi Rin, gue takut~" Len 'bernyanyi'.

**"**_**I-M-A-!"**_

"_Ha-hai'." _Akhirnya Len diusir oleh kakaknya. :D

-0o0-

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Len! Cepat dikit napa!" seru Rin yang sudah lelah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi selama setengah jam.

"Sebentar Rin!" jawab seseorang.

"Sekarang udah pukul 06.30 Len!" seru Rin lagi.

"Kalau lu gak sabar masuk aja!" seru Len tak mau kalah.

"OKE!"

BRAK

**"**_**DERU!" **_ucap Rin sambil menarik Len yang sedang berpakaian dan melempar adiknya ke dapur.

BLAM

"..." Len cengo di tempat lalu berdiri dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hari ini waktunya bahasa Planet Mars... seni... dan hah? Pendidikan bahasa Ente Gila? Len _sweatdrop _membaca jadwal pelajaran barunya. Kemudian mengambil buku-buku yang diperlukan dan memasukkan nya ke dalam panci lalu di rebus... loh?

"Eh...?" Ucap Len baru menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Kemudian Len mengambil lagi bukunya dan mengeringkan nya pakai api kompor.

"Len! Cepat turun! Sarapan!" seru Rin dari lantai bawah.

"_Hai' Kaa-san..." _Jawab Len malas lalu memasukkan bukunya (yang sudah kering dan sedikit gosong) ke dalam tas dan turun ke ruang makan.

-0o0-

BRAK

Pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan satu cowok _shota _dan satu cewek berpita putih.

"_Ohayõ minna~" _ucap Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"_Ohayõ _Rin/Len." Jawab penghuni kelas X-F.

Kemudian Len mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan lantai, sementara kakaknya menata bangku dan kursi. Mereka harus membersihkan kelas BERDUA saja SAMPAI NAIK KELAS. Kenapa? Mereka adalah Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Divisi 5 K, dan jadwal piket hanya dilakukan oleh anggota 5 K saja. Sementara di kelas X-F ini belum ada anggotanya, jadi Len dan Rin saja yang harus melaksanakan tugas itu.

BRAK

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Kali ini menampakkan sosok cowok _shota _beruban dan cewek ber-_ahoge _bulan sabit.

"_Ohayõ minna~" _sapa Piko pada penghuni kelas.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

"..." Piko diam seribu kata lalu pundung di pojok kelas. Miki ber-_sweatdrop-_ria.

"Em... Shion-_san-_"

"Kaito aja." Potong cowok biru tapi _baka. _#dilempartrukeskrim

"Em.. Kaito, kenapa kau selalu memakai syal biru itu?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Oh, ini bukan syal biasa." Jawab Kaito.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Miku heran.

"Perhatikan ini." Ucap Kaito sambil menaikkan syal nya sampai menutupi mulut dan hidung nya.

"Nin-nin!" seru Kaito sambil berpose ala ninja gaje. Miku _sweatdrop._

Kemudian Kaito menarik syal nya kebawah dan melempar kedua ujungnya ke belakang punggung nya.

"Kita sebagai sesama manusia harus saling membantu, kalau tidak... ter~la~lu~." Ucap Kaito dengan nada sedikit berat. Miku makin _sweatdrop._

Kemudian Kaito menarik salah satu ujung syal nya ke depan dan mulai bernyanyi.

"Sadarkan a~ku Tuhan dia bukan milik ku, biarkan waktu~ waktu~ hapus aku~."

'Nih anak makin _baka _aja.' Batin Miku makin _sweatdrop._

BRAK

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan paksa untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kali ini seorang lekong-#ditebas, maksud ku seorang laki-laki berambut ungu memasuki kelas.

"Lho? Gakupo-_sensei, _sekarang kan waktunya bahasa Planet Mars?" tanya Piko yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah acara pundung dadakan. Selain sebagai KDKS, Gakupo juga seorang Guru seni.

"Ada pergantian jadwal. Kenapa? Masalah?" tanya Gakupo-_sensei _dengan wajah sangar.

"Ti-tidak ada _sensei." _Jawab Piko ketakutan.

"Ku dengar ada murid baru di kelas ini. BERDIRI!" seru Gakupo-_sensei. _Len, Rin, dan Miku berdiri dari kursi nya.

"Siapa nama kalian?" lanjut Gakupo-_sensei._

"Kagamine Len."

"Kagamine Rin."

"Hatsune Miku."

"Ok. Nama ku Kamui Gakupo-

* * *

"**MG ID **_**Card"**_

* * *

**Nama** : Kamui Gakupo

**Kode** : _Maõ-sama_

**TTL **: _Maõ City, XX-YY-ZZZZzzzzzzzz... _(Yuki : ini mah orang tidur. XD)

**Alamat **: _Maõ City_

**Gol. Darah **: Ungu! Napa? _Problem_?

_**Skill **_:

- Ahli bidang kedisiplinan

- Ahli bidang akademik terutama seni

- Ahli bidang kesiswaan (baca:menghukum)

- _Maõ no Yami Sekai_

**Moto **: Ingin pintar? Makan _Nasu~~_

* * *

-dan jika kalian membuat masalah, kalian akan mendapat 'hadiah' spesial dari ku terutama kau." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei _sambil menunjuk ke arah Len berdiri di akhir kalimat.

"Aku?" Len menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Heran.

"Kalau kau berani merebut hati _Mondaiji_ _Assistant, _kau akan merasakan mimpi buruk lebih awal bahkan sebelum kau pergi tidur." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei '_sopan'. Len meneguk ludah ketakutan.

"_Ryõ-ryõkai." _Ucap Len ketakutan.

"Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 5. Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang 'seni'." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei._

"Psstt... Rin."

"Apa?" tanya Rin tanpa menoleh.

"Lu liat simbol sayap elang di kerah baju Gakupo-_sensei?" _tanya Len. Rin menatap ke arah kerah baju si _Maõ-sama _lalu mengangguk.

"Coklat." Jawab Rin.

"Itu artinya dia adalah Guru spesial kan?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk lagi.

"Emang dia spesial dalam hal apa?" tanya Len lagi tapi sedikit keras.

"Spesial dalam menghukum kalian." Jawab Gakupo-_sensei _yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Len dan Rin. Len mengangguk paham.

"EH?!"

Kemudian 2 tangan besar dan kekar mencengkeram bahu kiri Len dan bahu kanan Rin.

**"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" **tanya Gakupo-_sensei _sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan mata merah menyala dan aura kegelapan di sekitarnya.

"_Ma-Maõ!" _batin Len merasakan_ demon aura _di sekitarnya.

"Ti-tidak ada _sensei." _Jawab Rin yang juga mulai berkeringat dingin.

**"Apa itu benar?" **tanya Gakupo-_sensei _menoleh ke arah Len. Len mengangguk 2 kali. Kemudian Gakupo-_sensei _melepas cengkeraman nya dan kembali ke mode normal.

"Kalau kalian sekali lagi tidak memperhatikan, kalian akan menerima 'hadiah' spesial dari ku." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei _lalu berjalan lagi ke depan.

"Entah kenapa gue gak ingin dapat 'hadiah' dari nya.' Batin Len dan Rin kompak.

"Ehem... seperti yang ku jelaskan tadi. Seni itu tidak terbatas. Seni tidak harus di atas kanvas, tembok, atau pun bangku." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei._ Kaito langsung berkeringat dingin dan menghentikan aktivitas 'menggambar nya' di atas meja nya.

"Seni tidak harus berupa gambar, tarian, atau pun musik. Contohnya..." Kemudian Gakupo-_sensei _menarik nafas dan menjentik kan jari nya.

BOOM

"Gaahhh!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Uwaahhh!"

Setelah asap hitam menghilang, Gakupo-_sensei _berbicara lagi.

"Seni bisa berupa ledakan." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei _sambil memandangi hasil karya 'seni'-nya. Kelas X-F yang semula bersih dan rapi sekarang hancur berantakan. Ada lubang di tembok selebar 2 meter!

"Uhuk-uhuk..." Miku menghisap butiran debu.

"Menyingkir dari muka gue BaKaito!" Piko mendorong Kaito yang tergeletak di atas muka nya.

"Gomen~"

"Rin, lu gak apa-apa?" tanya Len khawatir.

"Gue gak apa-LEN! KEPALA LU BERDARAH!" seru Rin panik. Len meraba kepalanya.

"Oh iya, hehehe." Ucap Len lalu pingsan.

"..." Rin _sweatdrop._

"Pelajaran hari ini akan membahas tentang ledakan. Ikut aku ke "_AR Room" _sekarang." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei. _Para murid pun bangun dari posisi mereka.

"_Sensei... _Len pingsan." Ucap Rin sambil menyeret adik nya.

"Oh, biar aku 'urus'." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei. "_Tidur kan dia di lantai." Lanjutnya. Rin menurut lalu membaringkan Len di atas lantai yang sudah hancur.

Kemudian Gakupo-_sensei _mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan berseru.

**"**_**Rai Kuro no Maõ!**_**"**

BLAAARRRRR

Seketika petir hitam menyambar tubuh Len.

"Baik, sekarang dia sudah bangun." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei _lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan membuat masalah dengan nya." Bisik Kaito kepada Rin. Rin mengangguk.

"Ugh... kepala gue." Len memegang kepalanya kesakitan.

"Itu tidak seberapa. Aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk." Ucap Piko.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Len heran.

"Kau lihat rambut ku. Dulu berwarna hitam keemasan, tapi semua berubah saat Gakupo-_sensei _memberi ku 'hadiah'." Ucap Piko dengan muka horor mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya. Len tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia mendapat 'hadiah' dari si _Maõ-sama._

"Lu bisa berjalan atau perlu gue seret Len?" tanya Rin.

"Gue jalan aja." Jawab Len yang dibantu Piko untuk berdiri.

Kemudian mereka berjalan mengikuti Gakupo-_sensei _yang tentunya sudah berada di "_AR Room"._

-0o0-

Selain "_Battle Royal Mode", Mondaiji Gakuen _juga menerapkan sistem "AoE" alias "_Area of Effects". _"AoE" adalah sistem simulasi pendidikan yang menerapkan ilmu _sains _dan _supernatural. _Sama seperti "BRM", murid-murid harus memakai "_AR Vision" _agar bisa mengikuti sistem ini. Sistem ini digunakan untuk proses belajar, melakukan percobaan, dan dalam kasus tertentu (sering malahan) untuk mengetes kekuatan si _Maõ-sama _kepada para murid (baca:menghukum).

-0o0-

"Ambil warna yang kalian suka." Perintah Gakupo-_sensei _kepada Len, Rin, dan Miku. Karena mereka bertiga belum memiliki "_AR Vision". _Kaito, Piko, dan Miki masing-masing sudah memiliki "_AR Vision". _Bentuk lensa "_AR Vision" _sebenarnya hampir sama dengan lensa mata biasa, tapi... semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. XD

"Aku pilih yang ini." Miku mengambil lensa berwarna putih.

"Gue yang ini aja." Rin mengambil lensa berwarna ungu.

"Gue yang ini." Len mengambil lensa warna merah.

"Sekarang pakai lensa kalian dan ikut aku." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei._

Len dkk. memakai lensa "_AR Vision" _masing-masing lalu mengikuti _sensei-_nya ke bukit belakang sekolah.

-0o0-

Area _Mondaiji Gakuen _dilengkapi dengan teknologi "_AR_". Di setiap penjuru sekolah ini, dipasang sebuah alat khusus yang bernama "_AR Dev" _yang memungkinkan seluruh penghuni _Mondaiji Gakuen _dapat memasuki "_AR Mode" _dengan se izin dari Guru atau si_ Maõ-sama _selama mereka memiliki _"AR Vision"._

-0o0-

"Baik, pelajaran pertama kalian adalah membuat bola plasma." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei _kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan kanan dan kiri ke depan lalu menekuknya hingga sejajar dengan dada. Tangan kanan berada di bawah sedangkan tangan kiri di atas.

"Yang perlu kalian perhatikan adalah konsentrasi." Lanjut Gakupo-_sensei. _Perlahan, sebuah titik cerah berwarna putih terbentuk di antara telapak tangan semakin besar hingga se ukuran bola futsal.

"Waw..." Uap Len.

"Sekarang giliran kalian." Perintah Gakupo-_sensei. _Murid-murid mengangguk dan Kaito maju lebih dulu.

"Ingat. Konsentrasi." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei. _Kaito mengangguk paham.

"Hmmppphhhh!" Kaito berkonsentrasi.

'Lebih mirip orang mau *mbeekk*.' Batin murid-murid yang lain sambil menahan tawa. Kemudian...

BOOM

"Uhuk-uhuk..." Kaito diselimuti asap putih akibat bola plasma yang di buatnya meledak. Seragam nya rusak sebagian. Yang lainnya tertawa lepas.

"Itu lah yang akan dan pasti terjadi jika kalian kehilangan konsentrasi." Komentar Gakupo-_sensei._

'Sepertinya ini berbahaya.' Batin Rin.

Kemudian giliran si Wakil Ketua.

"..." Piko tidak bersuara seperti Kaito saat berkonsentrasi, melainkan menutup mata dan membiarkan energi murni berkumpul di kedua telapak tangan nya.

'Hebat.' Puji Gakupo-_sensei. _Kaito yang melihat Piko berhasil membuat bola plasma pun memuji nya.

"Wah hebat! Si Uban Master berhasil!" sorak Kaito ceria.

BOOOMMM

"Uhuk-uhuk..." Piko bernasib sama seperti Kaito. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop._

'_Baka.' _Batin mereka minus Kaito. Kaito menepuk pundak Piko untuk menyemangati nya. Piko meng-_glare _sahabat nya kesal. Kaito tertawa gaje.

"Giliran ku." Miki maju ke dapan.

"Haaaa..." Miki bernafas pelan.

SWOOSH~

"Aku berhasil!" seru Miki bahagia.

"Selamat Miki-_san." _Ucap Miku memberi selamat.

"Aku berhasil! YEY!" Miki melompat bahagia, tapi karena dia terlalu bahagia, Miki kehilangan konsentrasi...

BOOOOOOMMMMMM

... dan bernasib sama seperti Piko dan Kaito.

'Apa kelas ini hanya berisi orang-orang _baka?' _batin Len _sweatdrop._

"Aku mau coba." Ucap Miku lalu maju ke depan.

'Konsentrasi...' Batin Miku lalu menutup mata.

SWOOSH~~

Miku membuka mata nya dan tersenyum senang. Dia berhasil... mungkin.

"Bagus, sekarang coba kau lempar bola plasma itu ke sana." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei _sambil menunjuk ke arah utara. Miku mengangguk dan bersiap untuk melempar bola plasma itu dengan tangan kanan. Namun, begitu tangan Miku terpisah, bola plasma itu meledak.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kalau kalian ingin melempar bola plasma, harus menggunakan kedua tangan, kalau tidak kalian akan bernasib sama seperti gadis itu." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei _sambil menunjuk Miku yang seragam nya sudah... ehem, katakan saja bisa membuat Len, Kaito, dan Piko _nosebleed _parah_._ Tapi tenang saja, di dalam "_AR Mode", _khusus seragam akan kembali normal dalam sekejap, tapi gedung-gedung yang hancur akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang _sensei!" _seru Miku protes sambil meng-_glare _para cowok yang kehabisan darah. :D (Yuki : ambulan mana ambulan. XD )

"Hanya ingin mengetes saja, hahaha." Jawab Gakupo-_sensei. _

'Grrr... Golok mana golok!' Batin Miku emosi.

Sekarang giliran Len dan Rin. Berbekal pengalaman dari teman-temannya yang gagal dan kekuatan _Aka no Sharingan _milik Len, mereka berdua berhasil membuat bola plasma secara sempurna dan TIDAK meledak.

"Yes!" seru Len senang.

"Oke, sepertinya hanya ada dua orang yang berhasil membuat bola plasma secara sempurna." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei._

Teng Teng Teng Duuuaaaarrrrrr

"Ok pelajaran hari ini selesai, silahkan kembali ke kelas kalian." Ucap Gakupo-_sensei _lagi. Len dkk. kembali ke kelas mereka.

Di lain tempat, ternyata ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Satu seorang laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan. Mereka terlihat tersenyum tapi bukan senyum kebahagiaan, melainkan senyum meremehkan.

"Heh, ternyata ada juga yang tidak terlalu _baka _di kelas X-F." Ucap Laki-laki itu. Perempuan di sebelah nya mengangguk.

"Tapi mereka masih jauh di bawah kita." Sambung perempuan itu.

"Kau benar, mereka masih di bawah kita." Ucap laki-laki itu tersenyum licik.

"Apa kita sebaiknya memberi 'salam' kepada ketiga murid baru itu?" tanya perempuan itu tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm... ide bagus." Ucap laki-laki itu. "Temui aku di tempat biasa, lalu kita berdua akan memberikan 'salam' terbaik kita kepada mereka." Lanjutnya. Perempuan itu tersenyum licik dan mengangguk.

"Hehehe, aku akan menyiapkan rencana. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas duluan." Ucap laki-laki itu lalu hilang dalam kegelapan.

"Hehe, tunggu saja kalian para murid baru X-F. Kami akan memberikan 'salam' terbaik dari kelas kita, X-G" Ucap perempuan itu lalu menghilang sama seperti laki-laki tadi.

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

_**Preview**__**Chapter**_** 5 :**

"Setelah ini waktunya Ann-_sensei _kan?"

"Kenapa ada pelajaran bahasa Planet Mars?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

"_**AR Mode... **_**Aktif!**_**"**_

.

.

* * *

**A/N : Bales **_**review **_**yang gak **_**login **_**aja**_**, **_**yang **_**login **_**lewat **_**PM.**_

_**To **_**Hime-chan :**

Hehehe, anda belum beruntung. XD #plak

Wah anda siapa ya? MIB kah? :D

_Arigatõ~_

_**To **_**TAmu GaJe :**

Iya, Rin kan karakter favorit ku setelah Len. :D

Yuki : trus kami?

Yuka : *ngangguk*

Nova : tentu saja iya.

Luka sangaaaaat suka sama orang-orang _shota. _XD

_Arigatõ~_

_**To **_**Z :**

Hehe, _gomen_~ :)

Aku hanya bisa panjangin _Fic_ ini sampai 200-600 kata. _Gomen._

Emm_... _aku penasaran... nama anda siapa?_ *_sopan_ mode on* _

_Arigatõ~_

_**To **_**Flippy : **

Ok, sudah ku balas lewat _PM._

_Arigatõ~_

_**To **_**Siapapunboleh : **

Tentu saja, ini kan _Mondaiji Gakuen. _:)

Ow, _Sõ ka... _enak dong. XD

_Hai'._

_Arigatõ~_

_**To **_**Shanvira28 :**

Nova aja, gak pakai tambahan _suffix_.

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

_**To **_**Mocari :**

Pertanyaan anda sudah ku jawab di atas.

Dan iya, itu adalah _scene _yang terinspirasi dari anime FT.

Miku dkk. akan "BRM" saat awal semsester baru.

_Hai'._

_Arigatõ~_


	5. The Problem Children

_**A/N : **_**Mungkin kalian menyadari ada beberapa **___**typo **_**di **___**chapter **_**yang lalu,**_** gomen~... **_**Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu buat nge-**_**'**____**Beta**__**' **____**story **_**ku sendiri. Dan faktanya AKU BUKAN **___**BETA**__**! *capslock on* **_**hiks...**

**Yuki : sabar... sabar...**

**Yuka : kasian... kasian...**

**Nova : sudahlah...**

**Ehem... Bales **_**reiew **_**ada di bawah.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Summary**_** : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo **_**(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikannya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Sebelumnya di **_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_**...**

"_Ohayõ minna~"_

_KRIK KRIK KRIK_

'_Apa kelas ini hanya berisi orang-orang baka?' _

"Apa kita sebaiknya memberi 'salam' kepada ketiga murid baru itu?"

"Hehe, tunggu saja kalian para murid baru X-F. Kami akan memberikan 'salam' terbaik dari kelas kita, X-G"

**SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHH~~**

-0o0-

Ada sebuah rahasia besar di _Mondaiji Gakuen. _Rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Kepala Sekolah, Wakil Kepala Sekolah, Guru, Staff, dan para murid serta pembantu lainnya. Rahasia ini sangat sangat sangaaaaaaat rahasia. Karena sangat rahasia, penghuni _Mondaiji Gakuen _dilarang untuk menyebar luaskan rahasia ini dari area _Mondaiji Gakuen. _Rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Dinas Pendidikan setempat. Rahasia ini tidak ditulis di dokumen sekolah maupun website resmi _Mondaiji Gakuen. _

Rahasia itu adalah keberadaan akan kelas 'spesial' yaitu kelas "G (X-XII)". Namun untuk tahun ini hanya ada X-G saja. Alasan? Sekolah ini masih baru.

Kelas "G" adalah kelas yang tidak tercantum di denah, dokumen, serta info sekolah. Kelas ini berisi 5 anak paling 'bermasalah'. Bahkan para Guru tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka. Selain karena kekuatan mereka yang diluar kemampuan para Guru dan murid lainnya, mereka juga sedikit kejam. Tak jarang mereka melukai Guru karena melawan mereka.

Mereka memiliki kelas tersendiri yang letaknya berada di bawah tanah, tepat di bawah lapangan sekolah. Kemampuan mereka dalam "BRM" di atas kelas A (X-XII), bahkan 2 muridnya bisa mengalahkan si _Maõ-sama. _

-0o0-

"Gila! Keren banget kalian berdua!" seru Miki memberi selamat kepada Len dan Rin.

"Hehe... hanya kebetulan aja kok." Ucap Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Heh, gue hampir aja berhasil kalau aja si _Ice Freak _ini gak menyoraki gue." Ucap Piko sambil meng-_glare_ Kaito.

"Hehe... gomen~" ucap yang bersangkutan.

Mereka sekarang berada di dalam kelas mereka, X-F. Kaito melepas "_AR Vision"-_nya diikuti Piko dan Miki, kemudian Len, Rin, dan Miku.

"Setelah ini waktunya Ann-_sensei _ya? Tanya Rin. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Kenapa ada pelajaran bahasa Planet Mars?" Miku bertanya heran.

"Entahlah. Kami juga menanyakan hal yang sama saat kami diterima di sekolah aneh ini." Jawab Miki.

"Boleh kami tahu kenapa kalian sekolah di sini? Kulihat kalian bukan tipe anak 'bermasalah'... kecuali si _baka _itu?" tanya Miku sambil melirik seseorang.

"HEY!" Kaito protes. Piko dan Miki tertawa gaje.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Piko.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kelas terbuka.

"Hai semuanya~~" Ann-_sensei _memasuki kelas dengan efek _slow motion._

"Pagi _sensei." _Ucap para murid.

"Untuk pelajaran hari ini kita akan membahas tentang Koruptor. Buka buku halaman 10." Ucap Ann-_sensei._

"Psst... Kaito, bukannya sekarang pelajaran bahasa Planet Mars ya?" bisik Miku ke teman biru nya. Kaito menoleh.

"Memang iya." Jawab Kaito.

"Kok koruptor?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Pem**bahasa**n **P**endidikan **lan**jutan t**e**n**t**ang **Ma**salah Ko**r**up**s**i. Disingkat **bahasa Planet Mars**." Jawab Kaito sambil membuka bukunya.

'Nih sekolah gak beres kayak nya!' Batin Miku _sweatdrop. _Oh Miku... kau baru menyadarinya ya. :D

"Koruptor adalah blablabla. Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut cari sendiri di Eyang Google~." Ucap Ann-_sensei _yang membuat yang lainnya _sweatdrop._

"Ok itu saja. Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Tak ada PR dan _see you later~."_ Kemudian Ann-_sensei _pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Dia baru saja masuk dan sekarang pergi lagi?' Baitn Len dengan heran.

"Belom ada 10 menit." Ucap Rin yang sama herannya dengan Len.

"Itu lah Ann-_sensei. _Pelajarannya tak pernah lebih lama dari 10 menit. Tak ada PR dan _see you later." _Ucap Piko. Rin ber-'oh'-ria.

"Hey, ceritakan pada kami tentang sekolah lama kalian." Uap Miki menoleh kepada Len dkk.

"Sekolah kami itu sedikit... aneh." Jawab Rin.

"Aneh?"

"Kami bersekolah dimana Kepsek nya adalah seorang _Otaku _dan Wakil nya seorang _Game Maniac _yang sekarang masih 'tidur' akibat _game _yang dimainkan nya." Ucap Len.

"_Otaku _Kepsek..." Ucap Miki.

"Dan _Game Maniac..._" Piko melanjutkan.

"KALIAN DARI VOCALOID _GAKUEN!" _seru mereka berdua.

"Uh...huh." Len dan Rin mengangguk _sweatdrop._

"Wah hebat, dari dulu aku ingin masuk ke sekolah elit itu." Ucap Miki dengan mata berbintang-bintang.

"Hehe, begitu kau masuk ke sekolah itu, kau pasti tidak akan betah walau hanya satu hari." Ucap Len.

"Kenapa?" tanya Piko.

"Karena kami selalu menjadi korban pemerasan si _Otaku _Kepsek." Jawab Len lalau pundung di bawah meja. Rin _sweatdrop. _Miku tertawa gaje.

"Lalu kenapa kalian di pindah ke sini?" tanya Kaito yang dari tadi diam. Uh... ku tarik ucapan ku. Dia sedang 'menggambar' es krim di atas meja nya.

"Kami sedikit 'bermasalah', hehehe." Jawab Miku tidak yakin.

"Kalau kalian kenapa sekolah di sini?" sekarang giliran Len yang bertanya.

"Kami juga sedikit 'bermasalah'." Jawab Kaito.

"Ya aku tahu itu Kaito." Jawab Miku dengan senyum gaje nya.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Rin.

"Banyak hal." Jawab Miki riang gembira sehat sentosa. #plak!

"Satu lagi. Kenapa Luka-_sensei _terlihat marah?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas. Semuanya menoleh dan mendapati Wali Kelas mereka berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan wajah sangar.

**"Kagamine Len... Kagamine Rin..." **Ucap Luka-_sensei _dengan nada gelap(?).

"Ada apa _sensei?" _tanya Len tenang.

**"Kalian tahu apa kesalahan kalian..." **Ucap Luka-_sensei _lagi. Len dan Rin menggeleng disko.

**"Kalian berdua adalah Ketua dan Wakil Divisi 5 K." **

Len dan Rin mengangguk paham.

**"Lalu kenapa kelas ini sangat berantakan..."**

Len dan Rin menengok ke sekeliling mereka lalu _sweatdrop. _Kelas mereka masih berantakan setelah acara 'Seni' dari Gakupo-_sensei. _Bahkan beberapa kursi dan meja hilang entah kemana.

'Gawat! gue lupa membersihkan kelas akibat 'seni' dari si _Maõ-sama!' _batin Len dan Rin panik.

**"..." **Luka-_sensei _menatap tajam para murid nya hingga dia menyadari sesuatu.

'Hohoho... aku ingin tahu apa kekuatan mereka... kalau begitu...' Batin Luka-_sensei _sambil tertawa gaje. Len dan Rin mulai berkeringat dingin.

"_Go-gomen." _Ucap Len dan Rin kompak.

**"Tidak dalam kelas ku..." **

"Oh ya gue lupa bilang kalau sekarang yang mengajar bahasa Ente Gila adalah Wali Kelas kita, hehe." Ucap Kaito.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang!" Len teriak protes. Rin _facepalm._

_**"****AR Mode**_**... **_**Start!**_**" **Luka-_sensei _mengangkat tangan kanan nya. Kemudian jam tangan yang dipakai nya bercahaya terang yang membuat semua murid menutup mata. Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu menghilang.

"Ini..." Ucap Piko kaget.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa..." Miki juga kaget.

"Padahal aku tidak memakai lensa "_AR Vision" _tapi kok..." Kaito pun kaget.

"_AR Mode!_" Ucap Miku menyadari kalau tembok di sekitarnya serta lantai kelas mengeluarkan garis-garis putih seperti alur papan _MCB._

"Itu benar." Ucap Luka-_sensei _menjawab kebingungan para murid nya.

"Tapi kami tidak memakai "_AR Vision", _bagaimana bisa?" tanya Piko. Luka-_sensei _hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, berkat bantuan dan donasi dari seorang _Otaku _Kepsek, sekolah ini akhirnya bisa meng-_upgrade_ sistem BRM ke tahap yang menakjubkan. Dengan sistem yang baru ini kalian tidak perlu memakai lensa "_AR Vision" _untuk dapat memasuki "_AR Mode". _Tapi dengan se izin Guru dan _Maõ-sama."_ Jelas Luka-s_ensei._

'_Otaku _Kepsek!' Batin Len, Rin, dan Miku nge-_rage._

"Dan kalian tau apa artinya itu?" lanjut Luka-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum gaje. Semua murid menggeleng.

"Aku bisa menghukum kalian setiap saat, mwahahahaha!" seru Luka-_sensei _lalu tertawa ala _Mad Teacher._

'Dia Gila!' Batin Len.

'Sekarang gue tau kenapa Luka-_sensei _mengajar pelajaran bahasa Ente Gila!' Batin Rin.

"Waw!" Miku ber-'waw'-ria.

"Sa~atnya~ bersenang~senang~~." Luka-_sensei '_bernyanyi'.

"Len! Rin! Berlindung di belakang kami!" seru Piko dan Miki bersamaan. Len menatap mereka heran.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Rin yang juga heran.

"Karena ini 'sedikit' berbahaya." Jawab Kaito sambil berjalan ke depan untuk melindungi Miku.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Itu..." Jawab Piko sambil menunjuk ke arah Wali Kelas mereka yang sekarang dikelilingi oleh petir.

"Apa yang aku lihat itu petir?" tanya Len _shock. _Bahkan gaya bicara nya jadi aku-kamu.

"Itu air. Tentu saja petir _baka!" _seru Rin _sweatdrop._

"Iya, Luka-_sensei _adalah _Esper _elemen petir level 8!" seru Piko.

'Wow.' Rin kagum.

"Bersiaplah menerima hukuman kalian, _**mondaiji-sama!**__" _Luka-_sensei _mengangkat tangan kanan nya. Petir berkumpul di telapak tangan kanannya dan berubah menjadi... TUNA RAKSASA! Setidaknya itu lah yang dilihat oleh Len, Rin, dan Miku.

_**"****Lightning Technique : Electric Shock!" **_Luka-_sensei _melempar tuna(?) itu ke arah Len dan Rin yang berada di belakang Piko dan Miki.

"Kaito!" Piko memanggil Kaito tanpa menoleh. Kaito tanpa menjawab berjalan ke depan mereka.

_**"****Ice Technique : Vanilla Wall!" **_Kaito meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di atas lantai. Kemudian tembok yang terbuat dari es muncul secara tiba-tiba dari alam gaje.

BLAAARRR

Serangan Luka-_sensei _berhasil dihentikan oleh teknik pertahanan dari Kaito.

"Kaito..." Miku menatap cowok biru di depan nya heran.

"Itu _skill _milik ku." Jawab Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Si _baka _itu adalah _Esper _elemen es level 3." Piko melanjutkan.

"Tapi dia itu _baka."_ Miki menambahkan. Miku _sweatdrop. _Kaito pundung di pojok kelas. "Tuh kan?" lanjut Miki.

"Hoo kau bisa menahan serangan ku ternyata. Bagaimana kalau ini... _**Rain of Thunder!**__" _Luka-_sensei _mengumpulkan energi listrik di tangan kanan nya lalu melemparnya ke langit-langit kelas. Lubang besar pun terbentuk di atas para murid karena atap kelas hancur.

'Sepertinya kelas ini akan hancur.' Len _sweatdrop._

Kemudian hujan mulai turun, tapi bukan air melainkan petir.

"Kyaa!" Rin tergores di lengan kirinya.

"Rin!" Len mendekati kakak nya. "Lu gak apa-apa?"

"Sakit _baka!" _jawab Rin sewot. Karena ini adalah "_AR_" dan bukan "_VR_", maka rasa sakit masih bisa dirasakan.

"Miki!" seru Piko.

"_Hai'-hai'." _Miki mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke atas.

_**"****Mirror Technique : Absorption!" **_seru Miki. Kemudian muncul cermin di atas kepala Len dkk. dari alam gaje dan menyerap petir yang menghujani mereka. Kemudian Miki mengangkat tangan kiri nya ke depan.

_**"****Mirror Technique : Release!" **_

Sebuah cermin muncul dari alam gaje di depan telapak tangan kiri Miki. Kemudian petir yang telah diserap tadi keluar dari cermin itu dan melesat ke arah Luka-_sensei _yang diam saja.

BOOMMM

"Kau..." Miku menatap Miki. Miki menoleh dan tersenyum.

"_Esper _elemen cermin level 3." Ucap Miki.

"Jangan senang dulu _mondaiji-tachi." _Ucap Luka-_sensei. _"Kalian tidak akan bisa melawan ku dengan level kalian. Sekarang serahkan si _shota _dan cewek berpita itu!" perintah Luka-_sensei._

"Tidak akan!" seru Kaito. Miku tersenyum senang karena cowok biru yang diam-diam dia sukai membela kedua teman nya.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau aku membayar mu 1000 Yen. Lumayan kan bisa buat beli es krim 10 kardus." Ucap Luka-_sensei _dengan senyum gaje.

"Baiklah ambil mereka." Ucap Kaito dengan polos.

"HEY!" Rin protes. Len _facepalm._

'_Baka!' _Miku menyesali perasaan nya. :D

"Anda harus melewati kami dulu!" seru Miki.

"Luka-_sensei, _mereka kan murid baru, tolong beri keringanan." Piko berusaha membujuk Luka-_sensei._

"Murid baru atau bukan, hukum harus di tegak kan!" seru Luka-_sensei. _

"Sudah serahkan saja mereka, agar aku bisa membeli es kri-"

DUAGH

"Ow..."

"Heh, kalau begitu akan ku ambil secara paksa." Luka-_sensei _menarik nafas panjang.

"Gawat! Piko!" ucap Miki panik.

"Aku tau!" seru Piko yang juga panik.

_**"****Lightning Technique : Roar of Thunder!" **_Luka-_sensei _melepaskan energi listrik dari mulut nya. Listrik 10 Juta Yen-#plak! Ehem.. Listrik 10 Juta _Volt _melesat ke arah Len dan Rin dengan cetarrrr.

_**"****Wind Technique : Wind Barrier!" **_seru Piko dengan memajukan kedua tangan nya ke depan. Menyebabkan angin berkecepatan tinggi menerjang ke arah Luka-_sensei._

"Wha!" Piko membelalak kan mata nya kaget. Petir milik Luka-_sensei _menyatu dengan _Wind Barrier-_nya Piko. Menghasilkan badai cetar membahana yang menuju ke arah Len dkk.

"Kenapa bisa? Seharusnya petir kalah melawan angin kan?" tanya Piko heran.

"Level mu terlalu rendah untuk melawan Luka-_sensei baka." _Jawab Miki yang baru saja menyadari kesalahan teman nya. Piko ber-'_facepalm'-_ria.

"Len!" Ucap Miku.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Len sambil berjalan maju.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat berlindung!" teriak Piko. Tapi Len hanya diam sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Jangan-jangan dia juga..." Miki menatap Len yang mengumpulkan energi di mulut nya.

"Seorang _Esper..." _Lanjut Piko.

_**"****Lightning Technique : Roar of Thunder!" **_ucap Len kemudian melepaskan serangan yang sama seperti Luka-_sensei. _Badai petir kini menuju ke arah Luka-_sensei._

"!" Luka-_sensei _terkejut tapi bersiap untuk melawan serangan Len.

"Rin!" seru Miku.

"_Hai'." _Rin maju ke depan dan mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke samping.

_**"****Luka-sensei, idō shinaide kudasai!" **_ucap Rin sambil membuka kedua mata nya. _The Authority of Geass _telah diaktif kan. Gabungan antara _Gift : Authority _dan kekuatan _Geass._

"!" Luka-_sensei _kembali terkejut karena dia tidak bisa menggerak kan tubuh nya.

BLAAARRRRRR

BOOOOMMMMMMM

Badai petir meledak dan menghancurkan dinding ke-oh sudah hancur dari tadi rupanya. Wkwkwk. :D

Asap hitam menutupi pandangan mereka, namun begitu asap menghilang, Len, Rin, dan Miku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wkwkwkwk." Len menahan perut nya yang kesakitan.

"Hahahaha." Rin berlinang air mata.

"Pfftt.. Ahahahaa." Miku sama seperti Rin.

Kaito, Piko, dan Miki cengo di tempat.

Di depan mereka sekarang terdapat lubang besar selebar 10 meter dan bangunan Ruang Kepsek yang tepat berada di samping kelas X-F hancur berantakan. Tak hanya itu, Beberapa bangunan lainnya pun ikut hancur. Luka-_sensei _yang berhasil menghindar di saat sebelum badai itu meledak hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

'_Mereka lebih gila!' _Batin Kaito, Piko dan Miki yang masih cengo.

"_Ano... sensei..." _Rin memanggil Luka-_sensei. _Yang di panggil pun menoleh. "Itu... pakaian anda..." Lanjut Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah _sensei-_nya. Luka-_sensei _melihat ke pakaian nya dan _blushing _parah.

"Gyahahahahahahaha." Kaito dan Piko yang belum pernah melihat keadaan _sensei-_nya seperti itu tertawa lepas.

*****_**twitch***_

_**"****Mondaiji-samaaaaa!" **_Luka-_sensei _mulai nge_-rage_.

"Len!" panggil Miku.

"Serahkan padaku." Len menutup kedua matanya.

_**"****Illusion Technique : Aka no Sharingan!" **_Len membuka kedua matanya. Iris yang semula biru berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 pupil yang seperti koma.

"!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Mereka tidak lagi berada di dalam kelas, melainkan berada di padang rumput yang sangat luas.

"Dimana ini?" tanya kaito heran.

"Selamat datang di dunia ilusi milik ku." Jawab Len.

"Dunia ilusi?" tanya Kaito lagi. Len mengangguk.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu seorang _Esper _yang bisa membuat ilusi." Ucap Piko kagum.

"_Well, _aku bukan seorang _Casper-_atau apalah itu namanya." Ucap Len. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop._

"Sekarang giliran ku untuk melawan anda _sensei!" _seru Miku.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, hmm?" tanya Luka-_sensei. _Miku tidak menjawab melainkan menutup mata.

Miku mengulurkan tangan nya ke belakang seperti ingin mencabut pedang. Beberapa saat kemudian petir berkumpul di sekitar Miku dan terkonsentrasi di punggung Miku. Pedang berbentuk _negi _terbentuk dari petir dari alam gaje di punggung Miku.

"Nama ku Hatsune Miku. Pemilik kekuatan _Shokugan no Shisen _tingkat "_advance"." _Jawab Miku sambil menarik pedang _negi _yang mengeluarkan efek petir dari punggung nya.

"Oh, kekuatan mata yang sudah lama hilang itu kah..." Ucap Luka-_sensei._

"Anda tau dari mana?" tanya Miku.

"Aku pernah melawan seseorang dengan kekuatan yang sama dengan milik mu. Tapi itu sudah lama." Jawab Luka-_sensei._

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi." Ucap Miku lalu berlari ke arah Luka-_sensei._

"Datanglah pada ku... _Negi Warrior!" _Luka-_sensei _juga berlari ke arah Miku.

Yang lainnya hanya melihat Miku dan Luka-_sensei _yang sebentar lagi akan saling bertarung_._

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian ini?" tanya Piko kepada Len dan Rin.

"Sudah gue bilang kan kalau kami ini anak 'bermasalah'." Jawab Len tersenyum gaje. Rin mengangguk.

"Apa kalian _Esper?" _tanya Miki yang dari tadi masih penasaran. Len dan Rin menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kami hanya murid 'bermasalah', itu aja." Jawab Rin. Len mengangguk.

Kemudian terdengar suara ledakan diikuti angin kencang yang membuat mereka terhempas sampai 5 meter.

"Kau hebat juga..." Ucap Luka-_sensei _yang sepertinya kelelahan.

"Terima kasih..." Miku juga sepertinya mulai kehabisan tenaga.

'Hmm... mungkin dengan kekuatan tiga murid baru ku ini, kita bisa melawan kelas X-E, ah tidak, mungkin kita bisa melawan kelas X-D!' batin Luka-_sensei _mengamati Len, Rin, dan Miku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Luka-_sensei _mengangkat kedua tangan nya. Miku menatap heran.

"Aku menyerah." Ucap Luka-_sensei._

"Apa?" Miku mengorek telinga nya yang dia yakin kalau masih normal.

"Aku bilang kalau aku menyerah." Ulang Luka-_sensei._

Kaito, Piko, Miki, Len, dan Rin yang mendengarnya hanya diam.

"Heh..." Kaito ber-'heh'-ria. Piko tersenyum. Miki ingin berteriak.

"KITA MENAAAAANG!" Rin melompat senang bersama Miki.

"Akhirnya kita bisa mengalahkan _Mondaiji Assistant _untuk pertama kalinya." Piko berlinang air mata. Kaito mengangguk.

"Apa itu artinya kita bebas dari hukuman?" tanya Len semangat. Luka-_sensei _mengangguk.

"_Oh Yeaahh!"_ Len melompat senang tapi langsung jatuh.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Rin.

"Gue kehabisan tenaga, hehehe." Ucap Len lalu dunia ilusi yang dibuat nya menghilang.

'Jadi si _shota _itu punya _aka no sharingan... dan si cewek berpita... entahlah... _tapi itumenarik.' Batin Luka-_sensei _sambil mengangkat tangan kanan nya_._

_**"****AR Mode... End." **_Ucap Luka-_sensei _kemudian ruang kelas kembali normal. Normal disini berarti kembali ke keadaan setelah Gakupo-_sensei _melakukan aksi 'seni'-nya.

"Oke pelajaran hari ini selesai. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Luka-_sensei._

"Pelajarannya kan belum di mulai _sensei?" _tanya Rin heran.

"Yang baru saja kau dan teman-teman mu alami adalah pelajaran ku." Jawab Luka-_sensei._

'Dia menyebut itu sebagai pelajaran!' Rin nge-_rage _dalam hati.

'Golok mana golok!' Len tak jauh beda dengan kakak nya.

"Hehehe." Miku tertawa gaje.

Dan pelajaran bahasa Ente Gila (yang sebenarnya hanya kedok Luka-_sensei _untuk menghukum dan bermain-main dengan murid nya) pun berakhir.

"Eits, ini belum berakhir." Potong Luka-_sensei._

"Hah?" Len menatap _sensei-_nya heran. Tapi Luka-_sensei _hanya memberikan tatapan 'lu bersihin kelas ini atau gue kirim lu kembali ke sekolah lama mu'.

Len hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mulai membersihkan kelas yang sudah hancur akibat ulah si _Maõ-sama_ dengan aksi 'seni'-nya.

Rin ber-'hehehe'-ria.

Miku dan yang lainnya ber-'_sweatdrop'-_ria.

-0o0-

**Di lain tempat...**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyiapkan rencananya kan?" tanya seorang perempuan yang wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan.

"Khukuku, tentu saja." Jawab seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya juga tertutup oleh bayangan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan." Ucap perempuan itu sambil berjalan ke depan. Perlahan bayangan yang menyembunyikan wajah nya mulai hilang. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut hijau. Iris yang juga berwarna hijau. Di atas rambut nya ada... kaca mata? Entahlah...

"Heh, kau itu tidak sabaran ya, Gumi." Ucap laki-laki itu yang ternyata juga memiliki rambut yang sama dengan perempuan di depannya. Dia memakai kacamata berwarna hitam. MIB? Entahlah...

"Kau juga sama, Gumo." Ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Gumi. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Gumo hanya tertawa sinis.

"_Let's the game begin."_

Kemudian keduanya menghilang di dalam kegelapan.

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

_**Preview **__**Chapter**_** 6 :**

Masalah pertama.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kami adalah..."

.

.

* * *

**A/N : Okeh, **_**gomen **_**kalau masih ada **_**typo. **_

**Bales **_**review **_**yang **_**Guest **_**aja**_**, **_**yang lainnya ****lewat **_**PM.**_

_**To **_**Siapapunboleh**** :**

*Angkat tangan*

Ampun jangan sakiti hamba. :D #plak!

Kalau aku jadi anda mungkin aku akan masuk RSJ, hahaha. :D

_Arigatõ~_

**Yuki : **_**BakAuthor!**_

**Nova : apa?**

**Yuki : nih ku buatin **_**Omake. **_***ngasih kertas***

**Nova : Ow... **_**arigatõ.**_

**Yuki : Apel mana apel!**

**Nova : Ugh... nih.**

**Yuki : **_**arigatõ. **_**:D**

**Nova : -_-**

_**Omake by. Mizuhashi Yuki**_

"Bersiaplah menerima hukuman kalian, _**mondaiji-sama!**__" _Luka-_sensei _mengangkat tangan kanan nya. Petir berkumpul di telapak tangan kanannya dan berubah menjadi... TUNA RAKSASA! Setidaknya itu lah yang dilihat oleh Len, Rin, dan Miku.

_**"****Lightning Technique : Electric Shock!" **_Luka-_sensei _melempar tuna(?) itu ke arah Len dan Rin yang berada di belakang Piko dan Miki.

"Kaito!" Piko memanggil Kaito tanpa menoleh. Kaito tanpa menjawab berjalan ke depan mereka.

_**"****Ice Technique : Vanilla Wall!" **_Kaito meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di atas lantai. Kemudian tembok yang terbuat dari es muncul secara tiba-tiba dari alam gaje.

BLAAARRR

Tuna(?) listrik menabrak tembok es dan berubah menjadi es krim tuna rasa petir(?). Semuanya _sweatdrop _minus Kaito yang _drooling._

_'Ice Cream!' _Kemudian Kaito meloncat ke arah es krim itu dan mulai menjilatinya hingga habis.

Luka-_sensei _yang melihatnya hanya ber-'eww'-ria.

'_Baka.' _Batin Piko, Len, Miki dan Rin.

"Kaito..." Miku ber-'_facepalm'-_ria.

_**Omake End**_

**Nova : -_-**

**Yuki : napa?**

**Nova : gaje!**

**Yuki : kata _BakAuthor _yang juga gaje. -_-**

**Nova : _anyway... review~ _:)**

**Yuki : gaje!**

**Nova : -_-**


	6. The Twin Shadow

_**A/N : **_**Hmm... gak ada kayaknya... hehehe.**

**Yuki : Gaje!**

**Yuka : **___**to the Te~ Ka~ Pe~**_

* * *

_**Summary**_** : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo **_**(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Sebelumnya di **_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_**...**

"Gila! Keren banget kalian berdua!"

_**"****AR Mode**_**... **_**Start!**_**" **

"Sa~atnya~ bersenang~senang~~."

"Apa yang aku lihat itu petir?" tanya Len _shock. _Bahkan gaya bicara nya jadi aku-kamu.

"Itu air. Tentu saja petir _baka!" _seru Rin _sweatdrop._

Dan tuna(?) listrik menabrak tembok es dan berubah menjadi es krim tuna rasa petir(?).

**SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHH~~**

-0o0-

"Hah... akhirnya selesai juga..." Ucap Len sambil bersandar di tembok kelas.

"Ugh... kalau gue tau tugas piket hanya untuk Divisi 5 K, gue pasti protes..." Ucap Rin yang sudah tidur terlentang di atas lantai kelas. Keringat membasahi kepala nya. Nafas nya juga tidak teratur. Karena sedikit panas Rin juga membuka satu kancing bajunya. Len yang melihat kakak nya mengambil inisiatif untuk-#plak!

_**"****RATING**_** WOI... **_**RATING!**_**" ***bawa 3 pedang*

Ugh... _arigatõ _Yuki telah mengingat kan.

Kembali ke tkp...

"Rin, ayo pulang, udah sore nih." Ajak Len yang sudah mulai bosan.

Rin bangun dari posisi nya dan mengikuti adik nya.

Pada akhirnya Len dan Rin dihukum juga oleh Luka-_sensei _setelah mereka bertarung. Hukuman nya tidak berat, hanya menambal(?) tembok yang berlubang 2 meter, mengecat tembok nya, memperbaiki meja dan kursi yang rusak, mengganti meja dan kursi yang hilang, memperbaiki lantai kelas, memperbaiki atap kelas, mengepel lantai yang telah diperbaiki, dan menatap semuanya hingga kembali seperti biasanya. Miku katanya ada urusan jadi dia pulang lebih awal.

"'Hanya' lu bilang!"

Hehehe... ^_^)v

"Sudah lah Len... ayo pulang." Ucap Rin tak memperdulikan adik nya yang berbicara sendiri.

"Gue bicara dengam lu _BakAuthor!"_

Hmm... hmm... *pura-pura gak dengar*

"Grrr..."

**_"_Ayo pulang!"**

DUAGH

"Ugh..."

_Poor _Len, wkwkwk. :D

-0o0-

Di perjalanan menuju pintu gerbang, Len melihat dua figur yang berdiri bersandar di masing-masing pintu gerbang sekolah. Satu laki-laki berambut hijau dan satu lagi perempuan yang juga berambut hijau. Rin juga melihat mereka, tapi mengacuhkan saja.

Waktu terasa melambat ketika Len dan Rin mendekati dua figur itu.

"_Nee _Gumo. Sepertinya ada anak baru di kelas rendahan itu." Ucap perempuan yang ada di samping kiri.

"Ah~ sepertinya memang begitu. Dan jangan panggil aku Gumo! Nama ku Gumiya!" seru laki-laki yang bersandar di sebelah kanan gerbang sekolah dengan sedikit kesal karena perempuan di samping kiri nya memanggil nya dengan kode nama nya. Len dan Rin yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua berhenti berjalan.

'Sayap coklat.' Batin Len dan Rin yang menyadari warna dari simbol sayap elang di kerah baju 2 figur di depan mereka.

"Hehehe, tapi kode nama mu lebih cocok untuk lidah ku, Gumo." Ucap perempuan itu dengan senyum gaje nya.

"Tch! Sudah lah. Lebih baik kita memberi 'salam' kepada dua murid baru itu."

Kemudian Gumo _a.k.a. _Gumiya menutup mata nya dan mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke depan.

_**"****AR Mode... Start!" **_seru Gumiya. Jam di pergelangan tangan kanan nya mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

"!" Len dan Rin terkejut dan menutup mata.

'_AR Mode!' _Batin Len sambil mengamati tanah tempatnya berdiri mengeluarkan garis-garis putih yang terus bergerak.

"Tidak perlu terkejut." Ucap Gumiya menjawab keterkejutan Len.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau bukan Guru atau si _Maõ-sama _kan?" tanya Rin yang juga kaget.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Len.

"Oh, kalian belum tahu siapa kami rupanya. Gumi!" seru Gumiya tanpa menoleh.

"Nama ku Megpoid Gumi-

* * *

**_"_MG ID **_**Card**_**"**

* * *

**Nama : **Megpoid Gumi (X-G)

**Kode : **_Shadow Master _(Yuki : Kok kayak karakter di es krim PaddleRock(?)... XD )

**TTL : **Menurut buku _Antropologi _dan _Astrologi, _gue lahir di rumah sakit. (Yuki : jiwa~ XD )

**Alamat : **Dunia Gaje _Author_ Nova! Puas!

**Gol. Darah : **A Minor.

_**Skill : **_Mau tau? Baca koran $indo!

**Moto : **Orang-orang bilang kalau gue itu penggila wortel, padahal memang iya. (Yuki : -_-)

* * *

-dan cowok ijo di samping gue ini Gumo." Ucap perempuan yang mengaku bernama Gumi.

"Gue gak ijo! Lu yang ijo!-

* * *

**_"_MG ID **_**Card**_**"**

* * *

**Nama : **Megpoid Gumiya (X-G)

**Kode : **Gumo. (Yuki : Gitu aja? Aneh... #dihajarGumiya )

**TTL : **_Go Google It!_

**Alamat : **Jalan-jalan santai No. 1 berhadiah umroh. #ha? XD

**Gol. Darah : **D Minor. (Yuki : lu berdua mau nge-_band_? :D )

_**Skill : **_ (Yuki : dia tidak mengisi bagian ini.)

**Moto : **(Yuki : ini juga tidak di isi. -_- )

* * *

-dan nama gue itu Gumiya! G-U-M-I-Y-A! Ingta itu!" seru Gumiya kepada Gumi. Yang diteriaki hanya mengangkat tangan kanan nya yang jari-jari nya membentuk huruf "V".

"Megpoid Gumi..." Rin mengulangi nama Gumi.

"Dan Megpoid Gumiya..." Len mengulangi nama Gumiya.

"Kami adalah _"The Twin Shadow"_ dari kelas X-G." Ucap Gumiya.

"Terus gue harus terbang ke langit, mendarat di gunung jeruk, dan berenang di laut pisang, sambil bilang 'nyaa~' gitu?" respon Rin dengan datar.

'Rin...' Batin Len ber-'_facepalm'-_ria.

"..." Gumi dan Gumiya diam seribu bahasa.

"..." Len ikut diam.

"..." Rin juga diam.

"..." Suporter sepak bola juga diam menunggu jagoan mereka melakukan tendangan pinalti. (Yuki : hah? )

...

...

...

...

...

"..." Para jangkrik tidak ada jadwal konser sehingga mereka pindah profesi jadi tukang tamban ban(?).

...

...

...

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Gumi dan gumiya tertawa keras setelah lama dalam _mode _diam.

"GOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!" teriak para suporter senang karena sepatu si penendang masuk ke dalam gawang lawan. (Yuki : hah?)

"..." Para jangkrik masih diam di bengkel "Krik-Krik Maju Jaya"

"..." Len dan Rin mengamati dua figur di depan mereka dengan serius.

"HAHAHA! Kalian para murid _baka _selalu saja bisa membuat kami tertawa dengan ke-_baka-_an kalian, hahaha." Ucap Gumiya yang membuat Len menggeram kesal.

"Apa maksud mu!" seru Rin yang menahan rasa ingin meninju wajah Gumiya dengan mantab.

"Wowo... santai saja manis, kami hanya ingin mengucapkan 'salam' kepada kalian." Ucap Gumiya. Len, Rin, dan Gumi meng-_glare _Gumiya entah kenapa.

"Sudahlah Gumiya. Lebih baik kita berikan 'salam' kita kepada mereka..." Ucap Gumi sambil mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke atas. "... Ada diskon 100% di pusat kota dan gue gak mau ketinggalan." Lanjut Gumi. Gumiya tidak merespon.

"..." Gumiya tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke depan.

_**"****Sword Summon : ..." **_Ucap Gumi dan Gumiya bersamaan. Kemudian cahaya berwarna hijau menyilaukan terpancar dari telapak tangan kanan mereka.

_**"****Carroteken!" **_seru Gumi. Cahaya hijau di telapak tangan kanan nya mulai redup dan sebuah pedang dengan _handle _yang berbentuk seperti wortel berwarna hijau muncul dari alam gaje.

_**"****Carrohoken!" **_seru Gumiya. Cahaya hijau di telapak tangan kanan nya juga meredup dan tergantikan oleh pedang yang hampir sama dengan milik Gumi, hanya saja _handle-_nya berwarna merah.

Rin mundur satu langkah sedangkan Len diam saja. Terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kalian berdua belum pernah 'mencicipi' rasanya _"Battle Royal Mode" _kan? Kalau begitu akan kami berikan 'sedikit' rasa dari _"Battle Royal Mode"._" Ucap Gumi lalu berlari ke arah Len dan Rin dengan cepat.

-0o0-

Ada peraturan yang tidak boleh dilanggar dalam "BRM" atau pun "AR _Mode"_. Aturan itu adalah jika penantang menggunakan _"Summon" _maka lawan juga harus menggunakan _"Summon". _Jika lawan menggunakan kekuatan _"Extra Sensory __Perception_", lawan boleh memilih antara menggunakan_ "Summon" _atau kekuatan _"Extra Sensory Perception"._

Saat bertarung hanya boleh menggunakan satu jenis kekuatan saja. Jika ingin mengganti kekuatan, maka harus minta izin dulu ke Guru atau si _Maõ-sama. _Pelanggaran terhadap aturan ini akan di denda 1 Juta Yen dan penjara selama 1 Jam bersama _Maõ-sama _di ruangan "VIR" _a.k.a. "Very Important Room"._

-0o0-

"Ayo! Keluarkan senjata kalian!" ucap gumi sambil berusaha menebas Len dan Rin yang menghindari setiap serangan Gumi dengan mudah.

Disisi lain, Gumiya terlihat bosan karena dia belum melihat setetes darah pun dari Len dan Rin.

"Tch! Apa boleh buat." Kemudian Gumiya menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Keluar kan senjata kaian!" seru Gumi frustasi.

"Heh, kami tidak punya senjata apa pun!" Len juga frustrasi.

"Bohong! Kalau kalian sudah terdaftar sebagai murid di sekolah ini, artinya kalian sudah di berikan senjata oleh si Kepsek!" seru Gumi lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Len heran.

"Kau sudah mengisi biodata diri mu ke _Mondaiji Assistant _kan?" tanya Gumi yang heran juga. Len dan Rin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal-

ZRAASSS

Belum selesai Gumi berbicara, Gumiya tiba-tiba muncul di depan nya dan menebas dada Len yang kebetulan paling dekat dengan nya.

"!" Len membelalakkan mata nya kaget. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan rasa sakit di dada nya dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"LEN!" Rin berlari ke arah kakak nya yang terjatuh ke tanah.

"GUMIYA!" Gumi berteriak panik.

"Kau terlalu lama bermain-main Gumi." Ucap Gumiya sambil menjilat cairan merah yang menempel di pedang nya.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan kekuatan "_ESP" _mu! Kita sudah sepakat hanya menggunakan _"Summon" _kan!" seru Gumi protes.

"Aku menggunakan kekuatan _"ESP" _ku atau _"Summon" _itu pilihan ku. Jangan ikut campur!" seru Gumiya menoleh ke arah Gumi.

"Len lu gak apa-apa?" tanya Rin panik. Len masih menutup mata nya menahan sakit. Baju seragam nya rusak di bagian tengah nya. Untung saja Len berhasil menghindar sedikit, jadi hanya ujung pedang Gumiya yang menggores kulit nya, kalau tidak... Len tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"WOI! Bukan kah dalam _"AR Mode" _hanya boleh menggunakan 1 kekuatan saja!" seru Len sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Masa bodoh dengan peraturan sekolah." Ucap Gimuya santai. "Selain itu, kami ini murid spesial, jadi kami bebas untuk melakukan apa saja." Lanjutnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Kau..." Len ingin melawan tapi dia masih kesulitan bergerak akibat rasa sakit di dada nya.

"Gumiya! Hentikan sekarang juga!" seru Gumi yang sudah berada di belakang kakak nya. Gumiya menoleh.

"Kau tahu kan kalau mereka murid baru, dan aku tahu kalau kita itu murid spesial, tapi ini sudah kelewatan." Ucap Gumi.

"Oh Gumi. Kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, kau sama saja dengan mereka." Jawab Gumiya dingin. Gumi menatap nya tajam.

"Sekarang biar ku selesaikan." Gumiya melangkah maju ke arah Len dan Rin. Kemudian Gumiya mengangkat tangan kiri nya ke depan.

_**"****Shadow Technique : Dark Blast!" **_

Serangan yang mirip seperti _"Roar of Thunder"_-nya Luka-_sensei_ melesat ke arah Len dan Rin yang membelalak kan mata nya. Hanya saja berwarna hitam dan bukan petir.

'Gawat! Aku belum sempat meng-_copy _serangan nya!' Batin Len panik. Rin menutup mata nya.

_**"****Mirror Technique : Distortion!" **_

"!"

Tiba-tiba ada cermin yang muncul dari alam gaje dan membelokkan serangan Gumiya ke segala arah.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Asap tebal menyelimuti tempat Len dan Rin berdiri.

"Tch!" Gumiya berdecak kesal karena serangan nya berhasil di tangis.

Perlahan asap itu mulai menghilang. Menampakkan seorang cewek berambut merah ber-_ahoge _bulan sabit, seorang cowok _shota _beruban dan seorang rambut biru yang selalu memakai syal di leher nya.

"Miki! Piko! Kaito!" seru Rin kaget.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap Piko tanpa menoleh.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miki sambil mengecek keadaan Len dan Rin.

"Len terluka." Jawab Rin.

"Cepat bawa Len ke ruang Unit Gaje Darurat!" Perintah Kaito tanpa menoleh. Kaito dan Piko menatap Gumiya yang tersenyum aneh di depan mereka. Di belakang Gumiya ada Gumi yang terlihat khawatir.

"Ho... sepertinya ada tiga orang tak diundang." Ucap Gumiya santai. Kaito dan Piko mentatap Gumiya tajam.

"Apa maksud kalian menyerang Len dan Rin!" ucap Kaito mulai nge-_freeze. _(Yuki : Kaito itu _Esper _elemen es, jadi kalau marah, dia gak nge_-rage, _tapi nge_-freeze. _XD )

"Kami hanya memberi 'salam' pada murid baru, apa itu salah?" tanya Gumiya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kalian mungkin murid spesial, tapi ini melanggar peraturan!" seru Piko marah.

"Memang nya kau siapa berani mengatur kami." Ucap Gumiya yang mulai serius.

"Kami bukan siapa-siapa, tapi kami tahu aturan!" seru Miki yang telah kembali dari ruang UGD. Dia dan Rin menyeret Len ke ruang UGD karena Len bersikeras untuk tetap bertarung dengan Gumiya.

"Tch! Mengganggu saja." Ucap Gumiya lalu menghilang dan muncul kembali di depan Kaito, Piko, dan Miki lalu menyerang mereka bertiga dengan cepat.

"Gaah!"

"Kyaa!"

"Ugh..."

"Sudah cukup Gumiya!" seru Gumi sambil menahan Gumiya yang ingin menebas leher Kaito. Gumiya menghentikan aksi nya lalu menjatuhkan Kaito ke tanah.

"Tch!" Kemudian Gumiya menghilang dari pandangan.

"..." Gumi menatap Kaito, Piko, dan Miki yang terluka di atas tanah kemudian mengucapkan '_AR Mode... End' _dan menghilang seperti kakak nya.

-0o0-

**Di ruang Unit Gaje Darurat...**

"Ugh..." Len menggeram kesakitan.

"Diam lah sebentar, aku akan mencari obat penambah rasa sakit." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek yang selalu membawa sake kemana-mana.

'Penambah rasa sakit?' Batin Len _sweatdrop _melihat perempuan itu berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil sebuah botol.

"Nah. Minum ini." Ucap perempuan itu menawarkan Len sebuah botol. Len menatap botol itu curiga.

"Tenag saja.. hik... ini hanya obat penghilang rasa sakit...hik." Ucap perempuan itu disela-sela rasa mabuk nya. Len makin curiga.

"O-oke..." Len mengambil botol itu dan membuka nya.

'_Sake_...' Len kembali _sweatdrop _setelah dia mencium aroma khas dari botol itu.

"Cepat diminum... hik... agar rasa sakit mu hilang..." Ucap perempuan itu sambil memeluk Len dari samping dan tertawa gaje.

"Ehehe..." Len makin _sweatdrop._

BRAK

Pintu UGD terbuka dan menampakkan empat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Len.

"LEN!" Rin berlari ke arah adik nya. "Lu gak apa-apa?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"Aku gak apa-apa _Onee-chan."_ Len berusaha menenangkan kakak nya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Rin.

"Meiko_-sensei, _tolong jangan memberikan obat yang aneh kepada teman kami." Ucap Piko menatap perempuan berambut coklat yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Ow~... hai Uban _Master... _hik..." Ucap perempuan itu. Piko pundung di pojok UGD.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rin heran. Waktu Miki dan Rin menyeret Len ke ruang UGD, disana tidak ada siapa pun, jadi terpaksa Len ditinggalkan di depan pintu ruang UGD. (Yuki : kenapa gak dibawa masuk aja. -_- )

"Dia itu Meiko_-sensei-_

* * *

**_"_MG ID **_**Card**_**"**

* * *

**Nama : **Sakine Meiko

**Kode : **_Drunken Master _(Yuki : Dewa mabuk! :D )

**TTL : **Planet Ekas No. 7 #ha?

**Alamat : **Hmm... hik...

**Gol. Darah : **A... mungkin... hehehe... hik(?)

_**Skill : **_

_**- **__Telekinesis_

_**- **__Drunken Master_

**Moto : **

Satu botol dua botol... itu sudah biasa~

Tiga botol empat botol... buat tambahin darah~

Lima botol enam botol... itu luar biasa~

Tujuh botol delapan botol... anda masuk penjara~ (Yuki : *_facepalm* _)

* * *

-dan dia itu adalah petugas UGD sekaligus Wali Kelas X-E." Jawab Kaito. Rin mengangguk paham.

"Apa kalian mau minum juga~?" ucap Meiko-_sensei _menawarkan sebotol minuman.

"Tidak terima kasih." koor semua nya minus Piko yang masih ada di pojok UGD.

"Apa lu masih sakit Len?" tanya Rin lagi. Len menggeleng. Rin bernafas lega.

"Sebaiknya kalian langsung pulang." Ucap Kaito.

"Ya." Len turun dari kasur nya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi _sensei." _Ucap Kaito lalu menyeret Piko dari pojok UGD.

"Dah~" jawab si _Drunken Master._

-0o0-

"Kalian yakin bisa pulang berdua?" tanya Miki khawatir. Len dkk. sekarang berada di gerbang sekolah.

"Jangan khawatir." Jawab Len.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami." Ucap Piko.

"Berapa nomor HP kalian?" tanya Rin.

"Tujuh lima sekian sekian sekian." Ucap Kaito. Len mengangguk lalu mencatat nomor Kaito di ePot-nya.

"Punya ku kosong kosong satu dua tiga empat lima enam sekian sekian." Ucap Miki.

"Gue tujuh tujuh tujuh sekian terima kasih." Ucap Piko (Yuki : nomor hp di gaje kan, privasi... hehehe ... ). Len mengangguk lagi.

"Ok, kalau begitu kita pulang dulu, dah." Ucap Len. Kemudian mereka semua berpisah.

-0o0-

**Kediaman Kagamine **_**Twins...**_

KRIIIIIIIINGGGG

Telfon rumah keluarga Kagamine berdering dengan merdu.

"Halo?"

"LEN!" teriak seseorang dari seberang telfon.

"Ugh... Miku, jangan teriak napa." Jawab Len sambil mengorek telinganya untuk menghilangkan gejala tuli sesaat.

"KATANYA LU TERLUKA! LU GAK APA-APA KAN! LU MASIH BISA BERGERAK KAN! APA LU BUTUH OBAT PENGHILANG RASA SAKIT! APA LU BUTUH SESEORANG UNTUK MENEMANI MU! APA LU BUTUH MAJALAH *mbeekk* BUAT MELUPAKAN RASA SAKIT MU! APA-"

"O-ok makasih atas perhatian nya Miku. Tenang aja, Rin sudah mengurus semua yang gue perlukan kok." Ucap Len memotong pembicaraan Miku.

"..." Miku diam sesaat. "Baiklah kalau kau bilang gitu. _Oyasumi."_

Tut tut tut.

"..." Len hanya _sweatdrop _menatap telfon rumah nya. "Aneh..."

"Dari siapa Len?" tanya Rin yang baru selesai mandi.

"Dari Miku." Jawab Len.

"Oh..."

"Lu buat makan malam, gue mau mandi dulu. Bisa kan?" Ucap Len sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ya bisa lah." Jawab Rin lalu menuju dapur.

**5 menit kemudian...**

"Len..."

"Apa?" tanya Len dari kamar mandi.

"Em... gue belum bisa masak."

SRET

BRUK

"Len? Lu gak apa-apa?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"Ugh... Biar gue aja. Bentar gue pakaian dulu." Jawab Len.

KLEK

"Napa jidat lu?" tanya Rin heran melihat dahi adik nya yang terdapat benjolan berwarna merah.

"Abis di cium tembok." Jawab Len lalu menuju dapur.

'Di cium?' Rin menatap Len heran.

**5 menit lagi...**

"Ok. Ini dia." Len meletakkan beberapa masakan nya di atas meja. Rin menatap makanan di depan nya dengan mulut lebar.

"Rin... hentikan kebiasaan aneh lu itu..." Len mengambil dua gelas dan meletakkan nya di atas meja.

"Lu tau gak? Lu itu berbakat jadi koki Len! Kenapa gak buka Toko Bangunan aja?" ucap Rin lalu menyendok masakan adik nya.

'Toko Bangunan...'

"Apa luka lu masih sakit?" tanya Rin.

"Sudah lumayan." Jawab Len. Rin mengangguk lalu mereka berdua diam.

...

...

...

"Kalau gue ketemu mereka lagi, gue balas mereka!" seru Rin marah sambil meremas sendok yang dipegang nya hingga membentuk origami. Kok bisa? Tanya aja ke Rin.

"Mereka bilang mereka dari kelas X-G kan?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Kata si _Otaku _Kepsek, ada sebuah kelas yang tidak tercantum di data sekolah." Jawab Len. "Pasti itu kelas X-G." Lanjut nya. Rin mengangguk.

"Dari mana dia tau?"

"Si _Otaku _Kepsek kan tukang bobol, jadi wajar kalau dia tau. Selain itu, dia juga kan yang mengutak-atik sistem BRM di sekolah kita yang baru" Jawab Len. Rin mengangguk lagi.

"Hah... entah kenapa gue kangen dengan kegajean di sekolah lama kita." Ucap Len.

"Gue juga, gue kangen dengan Yuka..." Rin menyetujui ucapan adik nya.

DRRTTT DRRTTTT

Tiba-tiba ePot milik Len bergetar di atas meja. Len mengambil nya dan membaca sms yang masuk.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Dari si_ Otaku _Kepsek." Jawab Len.

"Isi nya?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Nih." Ucap Len memperlihat kan isi pesannya.

"**Yo _BaKagamine _**_**Twins**_**. :D"**

**.**

Rin mengerutkan alis nya.

"**Entah kenapa aku bersin-bersin di ruangan ku sekarang.**

**Apa kalian merindukan ku?"**

**.**

'Darimana dia tahu!' batin Len dan Rin.

"**Hahaha, tenang saja. Kalau kalian berdua merindukan ku, tunggu lah besok.**

**Akan ada kejutan dari kami."**

**.**

**.**

"Gaje." Ucap Rin. Len mengangguk setuju.

"Apa maksud nya 'tunggu lah besok'?" tanya Rin heran.

"Entahlah... mungkin si _Otaku _Kepsek akan menjadi Kepsek baru di sekolah kita." Jawab Len asal.

"Gue harap begitu..." Rin berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar nya.

Hening sesaat.

"CUCI PIRING RIIINN!"

"_Gomeeen~~" _

-0o0-

**Di tempat yang sangat misterius...**

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu!" seru Gumi marah pada kakak nya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Gumiya melirik adik nya.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh!" Gumi makin marah.

"Gumi! Kalau kau mau protes, protes saja ke Ketua, dia yang merencanakan semuanya." Ucap Gumiya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tch!"

-0o0-

**Di tempat yang lebih dan sangat misterius...**

**"Khukuku... kerja bagus Gumiya." **Ucap seseorang.

"Tentu saja, Ketua." Jawab gumiya.

**"Kalau begitu, ku serahkan sisanya kepada kalian berdua." **Ucap orang itu lagi.

"Serahkan saja pada ku sendiri. Gumi tidak berguna lagi." Ucap Gumiya.

**"Apa dia bertindak bodoh lagi?" **Tanya orang itu sedikit marah. Gumiya mengeratkan gigi nya karena udara di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi berat(?) dan menyesakkan.

"Ma-maaf kan atas kecerobohan adik ku, Ketua." Ucap Gumiya berusaha meredam amarah Ketua-nya. Udara di ruangan itu perlahan kembali normal. Gumiya melepaskan nafas yang dari tadi ditahan nya.

**"Hmm... Kali ini dia ku maaf kan." **Ucap orang itu. **"Kau boleh pergi." **Lanjut nya.

"Baik." Respon Gumiya lalu menghilang dari ruangan itu.

**"Ini akan semakin menarik, khukuku..."**

Kemudian ruangan itu menjadi gelap seketika.

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

_**Preview **__**Chapter**_** 7 :**

Masalah ke dua.

"_Minna~ _kita kedatangan murid baru lagi~"

BRAK

"Yo!"

"Hai."

"YUKI/YUKA!"

.

.

* * *

**_A/N_ : ****Para OC akan beraksi lagi di **_**chapter **_**depan, YEY!  
**

**Len : TIDAAAKKK!**

**Rin : sabar Len... sabar...**

**Yuka : _Author-san~_ ***_**smile***_

**Nova : ada apa Yuka?**

**Yuka : Nih. *ngasih kertas***

**Nova : Oh... *baca kertas*, Ok.**

**Yuka : ***_**smile**_*****

**Nova : Haaah... nih. *ngasih apel***

**Yuka : **_**arigatõ~ *smile***_

_**Omake by. Mizuhashi Yuka**_

"Nama ku Megpoid Gumi dan cowok ijo di samping gue ini Gumo." Ucap perempuan yang mengaku bernama Gumi.

"Gue gak ijo! Lu yang ijo! Dan nama gue itu Gumiya! G-U-M-I-Y-A! Ingta itu!" seru Gumiya kepada Gumi. Yang diteriaki hanya mengangkat tangan kanan nya yang jari-jari nya membentuk huruf "V".

"Megpoid Gumi..." Rin mengulangi nama Gumi.

"Dan Megpoid Gumiya..." Len mengulangi nama Gumiya.

"Dan kami adalah..." Kemudian Gumi dan Gumiya meloncat ke belakang dengan kompak. Kemudian menundukkan badan ke depan sedikit. Mengangkat kedua tangan ke samping kanan (Gumiya) dan ke samping Kiri (Gumi).

"... Pasukan elit terkuat "_Ginyuu Tokusentai"!_" lanjut mereka berdua.

Len dan Rin ber-'_sweatdrop'-_ria.

"Kalian aneh." Ucap Len jujur.

JDEERRR

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Gumi dan Gumiya pundung di pojok gerbang dengan aura suram di sekeliling mereka berdua.

"Sudah gue bilang kalau gerakan itu aneh..." Bisik Gumiya pada adik nya. Gumi mengangguk setuju.

Len dan Rin makin _sweatdrop._

_**Omake End**_

**Nova : **_**Ginryuu... **_**-_-**

**Yuka : Ahaha. :D**

**Yuki : bagi yang gak tau apa itu ****"**_**Ginyuu Tokusentai", **_**silahkan cari sendiri di Eyang Google. :D**

**Nova : dan jangan lupa **_**review. **_**:)**

**Yuka : ****Ehem, kelihatannya gak ada "_Guest_" di kotak _review_. jadi s**emua _**review **_**sudah di bales lewat **_**PM **_**masing-masing**_**. **_*****_**smile***_

**Yuki :**_** See you in the next story... *smile***_

**SeeU : ada yang manggil aku?**

**Nova : -_-**


	7. New Transfer Students Again?

_**A/N : **_**Haaaaa! **___**Gomen **_**telat **___**update minna...**_

**Yuki : sudah ku duga. -_-**

**Yuka : dasar **___**BakAuthor... -_-**_

**Len : langsung aja mulai!**

**Yuki&Yuka&Nova : **___**Hai' Tou-san...**_

**Len :**_** -_-**_

**Rin&Miku : **___**to the Te~ Ka~ Pe~**_

**Nova : bales **___**review **_**dan **___**Omake **_**ada di bawah.**

**Miku : _enjoy~_**

* * *

_**Summary**_** : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo **_**(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Sebelumnya di **_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_**...**

"Hah... akhirnya selesai juga..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu!"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh!"

"**Ini akan semakin menarik, khukuku..."**

**SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHH~~**

-0o0-

**4 ****Juli**** 2065...**

Cit Cit Cit Mbek(?)

Pagi hari di Vocaloid _City. _Cuaca cerah dan terlihat 'normal'. Terlihat beberapa orang mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa. Bersepeda, berangkat kerja, berangkat ke sekolah, dan lain-lain.

"Ngh..."

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi, tapi cowok _blonde _ini masih tertidur pulas di balik selimut bermotif pisang nya. Sesekali dia menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mendapatkan posisi se-nyaman mungkin.

"Nghh..."

Sepertinya cowok _blonde _ini juga sedang bermimpi indah. Tangan kanan nya bergerak ke atas seperti ingin meraih sesuatu.

"Nghh... berikan itu padaku..."

Cowok _blonde _itu mengigau dalam tidur _shota(?) _nya. Kali ini tangan kiri nya juga bergerak ke atas.

"Ngh... pisang~... berikan~..."

...

"Pisang-_chan_~... _come to papa~..."_

Sekarang sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam mimpi si _Shota Prince _ini. Lol. :D

"Berikan pisang itu~..."

"Dengan senang hati, Len~." Ucap Rin yang sudah ada di samping tempat tidur adik nya.

BYUUURRR

"Guaahh!"

Cowok _blonde _itu bangun dengan wajah lesu, basah, dan sedikit 'air terjun' yang mengalir dari mulut nya. :D

1 detik...

.

2 detik...

.

3 detik...

.

"WADEPAK RIIINN!" teriak cowok _blonde _itu pada sosok di samping nya yang tertawa gaje.

"Gyahahahahaha." Yang diteriaki semakin tertawa gaje.

"..." Cowok _blonde _itu hanya diam, tapi urat-urat di kepala nya terlihat menonjol dari kulit kepala nya.

"Pisang-_chan_~... _come to papa~... _Gyahahaha!" Rin jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kamar adik nya. Kedua tangan nya memegangi perut nya yang kesakitan akibat tertawa berlebihan.

_***twitch* *twitch* *twitch***_

Makin banyak urat yang muncul di kepala cowok _blonde _ini. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan membuka usaha Bakso Urat. :D

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Hmph!" tawa _maniac _dari seorang Kagamine Rin dihentikan secara paksa oleh cowok _blonde _di depan nya dengan cara memasukkan 1 buah pisang plus kulit nya ke dalam mulut kakak nya yang terbuka lebar.

"Hmph! Hmph!" Rin berusaha melepaskan pisng itu namun cowok _blonde _di depan nya tidak tinggal diam. Cowok _blonde _itu turun dari atas kasur lalu memegang pisang di mulut kakak nya dan mendorong nya masuk ke mulut Rin.

"Hahahaha! Makan pisang Rin~." Ucap cowok _blonde _itu tersenyum _evil._

"Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!" Rin berusaha memberontak namun tenaga cowok _blonde a.k.a. _adik nya itu terlalu kuat. Lalu Rin punya ide 'cemerlang' yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepala nya.

Cowok _blonde _itu menghentikan aksi nya ketika dia melihat Rin yang tersenyum _evil._

_***munch* *munch* *munch***_

Tiga suara yang didengar cowok _blonde _itu dari kakak nya yang memejam kan mata membuat nya sadar akan sesuatu.

"GAAAHHH! PISANG GUEEEEEEEE!" teriak cowok _blonde _itu histeris. Kali ini dia tidak mendorong pisang itu, melainkan menarik nya.

"Lepasin Rin!" seru cowok _blonde _itu berusaha mengambil pisang milik nya.

_***munch* *munch* *munch***_

Rin tetap mengunyah pisang itu dengan menutup mata, hingga-

_**CHOP!**_

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Cit-cit Cit-cit Cit-cit

Teriakan cowok _blonde _itu memaksa burung-burung yang sedang kasmaran di atas pohon terbang menjauh.

-0o0-

BRAK

Pintu kelas gaje itu dibuka paksa oleh dua orang berambut _blonde. _Satu memiliki pita putih yang diikat rapi di atas kepala nya dan satu lagi memiliki karet gelang di belakang kepala untuk mengikat rambut belakang nya menjadi gaya kuda-_tail. _XD (Len : golok mana golok!)

"_Ohayõ futari tomo." _Sapa cewek berambut merah dengan _ahoge _bulan sabit.

"_Ohayõ _Rin/Len." Ucap si Uban _Master _dan si _Ice Freak._

"_Oha-_napa dengan tangan kanan mu Len?" tanya si _Negi Warrior _khawatir melihat keadaan sahabat nya yang tangan kanan nya diperban.

"Gue digigit jeruk!" jawab cowok _blonde _itu _a.k.a _Kagamine Len.

"Hehehe." Rin hanya tertawa gaje, memperlihatkan dua taring ya. (Yuki : _nani! _)

"Eh, apa luka mu masih sakit?" tanya si _Negi Warrior _ _a.k.a _Hatsune Miku lagi.

"Nah, sudah sembuh kok." Jawab Len tersenyum.

"Gimana bisa? Lu makan obat apa?" tanya si _Moon Cleave a.k.a. _SF-A2Miki yang terlihat kaget.

"Gue makan pisang, sup pisang, bubur pisang, _bakul_(?) pisang, _rombong_(?) pisang, dan pohon pisang." Jawab Len gaje. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop._

"Luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa kok. Selain itu, _battle healing rate _ku di atas 1000 HP per 5 detik." Lanjut Len makin gaje. Yang lainnya makin _sweatdrop._

"Oh ya, tadi aku ke ruang guru dan bertemu Luka-_sensei. _Aku disuruh menyerahkan ini kepada kalian berdua." Ucap Miku sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tas berwarna hijau milik nya. Kemudian Miku mengeluarkan 2 buah kartu.

"Lu mau main remi, Miku?" tanya Len heran. Miku juga heran lalu melihat apa yang diambil nya.

"Ups... salah." Kemudian Miku mengembalikan kartu itu ke dalam tas nya dan mengambil 2 kartu yang lain.

"Domino? Astaga Miku! Ini masih di sekolah!" seru Kaito kaget. "Nanti aja saat pul-"

DUAGH

Cowok biru itu belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat nya karena 5 tas berbagai warna dan bentuk mendarat di wajah _baka-_nya. (Yuki : ambulan mana ambulan. XD )

"_Gomen~... _bentar gue cari dulu." Ucap Miku lalu membongkar isi tas nya. Buku pelajaran, tempat pensil, _negi, _paku(?), palu(?), kunci rumah, kunci pas, kunci inggris, kunci prancis(?), kartu remi, domino, uno, tarot, dll., ular tangga, monopoli, bahkan papan permainan legendaris Jumanji dan Zathura berjatuhan dari dalam tas Miku.

"Wha..." Len dkk. _jawdrop_ masal.

'Nih anak gak beres kayak nya...' Batin mereka minus Miku yang masih membongkar isi tas nya.

'Boneka santet!' Len dkk. mulai merinding. :D

"Nah ini dia!" Ucap Miku senang karena dia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dicari nya, yang ternyata ada di dalam saku baju seragam nya. Lol. XD

"Ini **ID **_**Card **_kalian berdua." Lanjut Miku sambil menyerahkan dua kartu berwarna biru kepada Len dan Rin. Len dan Rin mengambil **ID **_**Card **_masing-masing lalu membaca nya.

"Hmm..." Rin tersenyum senang dengan apa yang tertuis di sana.

'_What the...?!_' berbeda dengan Len yang menunjukkan ekspresi gaje saat membaca **ID **_**Card-**_nya. 'Perasaan gue dulu menulis '_Banana Prince', _kok jadi...'

"...'_Shota Prince'..._pfftt.. HAHAHAHAAA!" Rin membaca **ID **_**Card **_adik nya dan tertawa.

"Gak! Gue gak nulis kayak gini!" Len protes.

"Hahahaha!" Rin masih tertawa.

"Grr..." Len ingin nge-_rage _tapi tepukan halus di bahu kanan nya membuat nya menoleh.

"Kita bernasib sama Len." Ucap cowok _shota _beruban _a.k.a. _UtatanePiko.

"Maksud lu?" tanya Len heran.

"Gue sebenar nya menulis '_Black Gold', _tapi setelah gue menerima **ID **_**Card **_gue, kode nama gue berubah jadi seperti sekarang...hiks..." Jawab Piko pundung di bahu Len.

"Sabar... sabar..." Len yang tak tega melihat teman nya menangis, memeluk nya dengan erat.

'Kyaaa! _Yaoi_!' Batin Miki ber-_fujoshi-_ria.

'Sepertinya _yaoi _gue kambuh...' Kaito ber-_nosebleed-_ria.

'Kamera mana kamera!' Rin dan Miku mengabadikan momen-momen sakral di depan mereka. :D #plak

"Ehem~ kalau kalian ingin berpacaran~ sebaiknya di atap sekolah~." Ucap Ann-_sensei _yang tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu kelas. Para murid menoleh dan berhamburan ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"_Ohayõ sensei." _Koor para murid.

"_Ohayõ minna~." _Jawab Ann-_sensei _sambil menari gaje.

"Dia makin gaje..." Bisik Rin ke adik nya. Len mengangguk.

"_Minna~ _kita kedatangan murid baru lagi~." Lanjut Ann-_sensei._

_'_Murid baru?' Batin Piko.

'Cowok apa cewek ya?' Batin Miki.

'Jangan-jangan cowek(?).' Batin Katio tersenyum gaje.

"..." Miku diam saja tapi tersenyum senang.

'Murid baru? _Masaka...' _Batin Len dan Rin kompak.

BRAK

Sepertinya murid-murid di kelas ini punya kebiasaan untuk membuka pintu kelas secara paksa. *_sweatdrop*_

Dua figur memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum. Figur pertama adalah seorang cowok yang memiliki dua warna mata berbeda. Berambut _honey_-_blonde _pendek dengan wajah _innocence. _Tapi jangan salah, di pikiran nya sekarang tersusun berbagai cara untuk menguras uang teman-teman baru nya. Hahaha. :D (Yuki : gue bantai lu! | Nova : *kabur*)

Figur kedua adalah seorang cewek manis yang tersenyum seperti _angel. _Memiliki rambut _light-blonde _sepinggang dan sepasang mata biru safir yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihat keindahan nya-(Yuka: kau berlebihan _author-san. *blush*_)-tapi dia juga seorang _pervert _jika bertemu dengan cowok _shota _bernama Kagamine Len. XD #dilindas (Len : golok mana golok!)

"Yo!" Figur cowok mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

"Hai." Figur cewek melakukan hal yang sama.

'Cewek itu manis.' Kaito tersenyum gaje ke arah figur cewek.

'Sepertinya gue kena virus lope-lope.' Piko juga tersenyum gaje ke arah figur cewek.

'Entah kenapa gue ingin menghajar _Ba_Kaito/Pi-_chan _dengan mantab.' Batin Miku dan Miki sehati. _Yeah! _Gue dukung kalian berdua. Wkwkwk. :D

"YUKI/YUKA!" teriak Len dan Rin sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"_Ara~ _apa kalian berdua kenal dengan dua murid baru ini~?" tanya Ann-_sensei _yang menari gaje... lagi.

Len dan Rin mengangguk.

"Mereka teman kami _sensei." _Ucap Miku tersenyum senang.

"_Sõ ka~ _kalau begitu perkenalkan diri kalian~."

"_Watashi wa Mizuhashi Yuki. Yoroshiku." _Ucap si cowok _honey-blonde._

"_Atashi wa Mizuhashi Yuka. Yoroshiku." _Ucap si cewek _light-blonde _dengan senyum khas nya yang membuat Len merinding gaje entah kenapa. :D

"Ada yang ingin bertanya~?" tanya Ann-_sensei. _Kaito mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

"Apa kalian kembar?" tanya Kaito.

"Bisa iya bisa tidak, hehehe." Jawab Yuki dan Yuka kompak.

'Dua lagi murid gaje...' Piko _sweatdrop._

"Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya cewek ber-_ahoge_ bulan sabit.

"Hmm..." Yuki dan Yuka saling pandang, kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja..." Ucap mereka berdua kompak lagi.

Kaito dan Piko pundung di tempat.

Miku dan Miki bersorak gaje dalam hati.

"...belum." Lanjut Yuki dan Yuka.

Kaito dan Piko ber-_high five-_ria.

Miku dan Miki mencekik teman sebangku nya.

Kaito dan Piko tepar. :D (Yuki : ambulan mana ambulan. XD )

Len dan Rin _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Nah~ _futari tomo~. _Silahkan duduk di mana pun kalian suka." Ucap Ann-_sensei. _Yuki dan Yuka mengangguk dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Gue duduk di sini aja." Ucap Yuka.

"Kalau gitu gue di sini." Yuki duduk di samping Yuka. Mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk tepat di belakang Piko dan Miki.

"_Minna~ _buka buku kalian halaman 6~. Kita akan mempelajari tata cara korupsi yang baik dan benar~." Ucap Ann-_sensei _semangat seperti biasa.

'Emang ada korupsi yang baik dan benar?' Len dan Rin _sweatdrop._

Kaito sibuk 'menggambar' es krim di atas meja nya.

Piko, Miki dan Yuka memperhatikan dengan tenang tanpa suara _a.k.a. _tidur. :D

Miku ber-google-ria dari ePot-nya.

Yuki sedang meng-_update _fanfic nya yang berjudul "Tukang Becak Naik Ojek : _Season _101".

"Cara-cara korupsi yang baik dan benar adalah blablabla. Jika kalian blablabla maka kalian bisa berlibur ke luar negeri tanpa sepengetahuan dari KPK~. Info lebih lanjut silahkan klik we~we~we~de~o~te~ge~o~o~ge~el~e~de~o~te~ce~o~em~. Tidak ada PR dan _see you later~." _Kemudian Ann-_sensei _pergi entah kemana.

'Gaje!' Batin Len dan Rin kompak.

Kaito mulai 'menjilat' gambar es krim di atas meja nya.

Piko, Miki, dan Yuka masih santai di atas meja _a.k.a. _tidur.

Miku menelpon PT. _Negi _Super Pedas(?) untuk keperluan impor.

Yuki tertawa gaje membaca _review _yang diperoleh nya.

"Oh ya Miku. Kenapa lu gak kaget saat Yuki dan Yuka tiba-tiba muncul?" tanya Rin heran.

"Oh itu. Gue menggunakan kekuatan ku untuk melihat kejadian 10 menit yang akan datang. Iseng-iseng aja sih sebenarnya. Tapi begitu melihat ada dua figur yang sangat gue kenal berdiri di depan kelas, gue langsung tau kalau mereka akan sekolah di sini." Jawab Miku menoleh ke arah Yuki yang sekarang sedang 'beraktivitas' (baca : nge-war _online_ sesama _Otaku _Kepsek) dan Yuka yang masih santai (baca : tidur) di atas meja.

"_Ne~ _Yuki..." Panggil Len.

"Hmm?" Yuki menoleh.

_**"****Aka no Sharingan!" **_seru Len mengaktifkan kekuatan nya.

-0o0-

**[...Masuk ke dunia ilusi Kagamine Len...]**

"Ada apa Len? Ingin bertarung lagi?" tanya Yuki.

"Tidak." Len menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu?" tanya Yuki lagi.

"Aku mau tanya." Ucap Len.

"Tentang?" tanya Yuki lagi.

"Tentang penjual bubur yang sekarang naik haji. YA TENTANG LU!" Len nge-_rage. _Yuki _sweatdrop._

"Wowowo... _slow _aja Len." Ucap Yuki sambil mengusap wajah nya yang terkena siraman gratis. :D

"Pertama, kenapa lu menyamar sebagai murid transfer?" tanya Len.

"Aku tidak sedang menyamar Len. Aku masuk sebagai murid transfer secara sah dan resmi." Jawab Yuki.

"Bukannya lu itu Kepsek?" tanya Len heran. Kalau Yuki adalah seorang Kepsek, mengapa dia repot untuk sekolah lagi?

"Aku memang seorang Kepsek, tapi aku juga seorang murid." Jawab Yuki lagi.

"Murid? Emangnya lu sekolah dimana?" tanya Len dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Ya tentu saja di sekolah ku sendiri, hahaha." Jawab Yuki sambil tertawa gaje.

'_You don't say...' _Len ber-_facewall-_ria.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa lu ingin sekolah lagi kalau lu adalah seorang Kepsek?"

"Len, aku memang seorang Kepsek, tapi aku juga seorang remaja sama seperti kalian. Aku juga butuh pengetahuan yang diterima oleh remaja-remaja seusia ku. Aku juga butuh teman yang sama dengan usia ku. Aku bosan tiap hari harus bergaul dengan Kepsek dari sekolah lain. Tiap hari mereka selalu membicarakan masalah rumah tangga mereka, istri mereka, dan *mbeekk* mereka tiap malam." Jawab Yuki panjang lebar. Len _blushing _dengan kalimat terakhir.

"Ketiga, lalu sekarang siapa yang jadi Kepsek di Vocaloid _Gakuen?" _tanya Len penasaran. Kalau si _Otaku _Kepsek dan si Kunti jejadian bersekolah di sini, siapa yang mengurus sekolah lama mereka? Bukannya Len peduli tapi dia penasaran kayak arwah bergelantungan di atas pohon pisang. #dilindas

"Oh itu. Aku sudah mengangkat Pak Tukang Sapu Sekolah sebagai Kepsek yang baru, dan Pak Tukang Bubur sebagai Wakil Kepsek sementara, mengingat si _Game_ _Maniac_ masih 'tidur' lelap." Jawab Yuki santai. Len _sweatdrop_.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Yuki.

"Apakah lu yang mengatur sistem BRM yang baru?" tanya Len.

"_Sore wa hi~mi~tsu~." _Jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum gaje.

"..." Len ber-_facewall-_ria lagi.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Yuki lagi.

"Udah, nanti kepala gue sakit." Jawab Len.

"Oh, kau masih belum terbiasa dengan _Aka no Sharingan _itu?" tanya Yuki penasaran. Len mengangguk.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantu mu." Ucap Yuki. Len terlihat senang tapi merinding seketika ketika melihat senyum _evil _dari Yuki. "Gimana? Mau dibantu?" tanya Yuki lagi.

"..." Len berfikir sebentar. 'Kalau gue nerima bantuan Yuki, gue bakal bisa menguasai nih mata, tapi senyum gaje nya itu tidak meyakinkan... Tapi kalau gue nolak, kepala gue bakal pecah kalau gue guna'in nih kekuatan terus-terusan...'

"Gimana?" tanya Yuki masih dengan senyum gaje nya.

"O-Oke deh..." Len menereima tawaran Yuki pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Yuka akan menginap di rumah mu nanti malam." Ucap Yuki dengan _evil smirk-_nya. Len meneguk ludah. Pasrah

'Semoga rumah gue gak kena badai...'

**[...Kembali ke dunia nyata...]**

-0o0-

"Apa yang kalian bicaran?" tanya Rin penasaran karena selama 10 detik Len dan Yuki terlihat saling tatap-menatap. Tapi Rin tau kalau itu artinya Len dan Yuki sedang berbicara di dunia ilusi yang dibuat oleh adik nya.

"_Iie_, _nanimonai_. Hanya masalah cowok, ya kan Yuki?" tanya Len sambil tertawa gaje. Rin hanya memberikan tatapan 'kalian-gak-_yaoi_-kan?' yang dibalas Len dengan tatapan 'lu-gak-tertular-_fujoshi_-nya-Miku-kan?'

"Len tadi bertanya apa kau itu suka baca majalah *mbeek*." Jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum-coret! Dia tertawa gaje.

**"Len..." **Rin memanggil adik nya. Kedua mata nya tertutup oleh rambut nya sehingga terlihat gelap.

"Hiik!" Len merinding.

BRAK

"Owww..." Koor semuar murid minus Len yang terkapar di atas lantai, dan Rin yang duduk di punggung adik nya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Oh ya, kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama ku Utatane Piko. Salam kenal." Ucap Piko memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, si Uban _Master _ya." Respon Yuka sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Piko pundung di bawh meja sambil bergumam 'gue ini bukan Uban _Master...'_. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop._

"Aku SF-A2 Miki. Tapi kalian boleh panggil aku Miki, kalau dipanggil SF-A2 kayak nomor seri robot, hehe." Ucap Miki juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, _Moon Cleave." _Ucap Yuki dan Yuka bersamaan.

"Hee, darimana kalian tahu?" tanya Miki penasaran karena dia belum menunjukkan **ID **_**Card-**_nya kepada dua murid baru yang duduk di belakang bangku nya.

"Mereka itu tukang bobol, jadi wajar kalau mereka tau." Ucap Rin.

"Hehe, gitu ya." Respon Miki.

"Kalau gue-"

"Shion BaKaito _a.k.a. Ice Freak." _Potong Yuki dan Yuka kompak. Kaito pundung di bawah meja mengikuti Piko sambil bergumam 'gue gak _baka... _walau sedikit sih...'

Ternyata Kaito itu jujur ya. XD

"_Ne~ _Mizuhashi..._-san..." _Miki terlihat bingung.

"Panggil aja dengan nama kami." Ucap Yuki. Miki mengangguk.

"Yuki-_san, _Yuka-_san, _apa kalian punya _skill _khusus juga?" tanya Miki penasaran. Kaito dan Piko kembali bersemangat setelah mendengar pertanyaan si _Moon Cleave._

"Kalau itu rahasia, hehehe." Jawab Yuka tersenyum.

"Oh, kalau _skill _mereka itu adalah-" Len menjawab. Tapi, tiba-tiba Len merasakan hawa mencekam di belakang leher nya. "...rahasia, hehe." Lanjut Len sambil tertawa paksa dan melirik Yuki dan Yuka yang menatap nya sambil tersenyum yang berarti 'mulut-mu,kucing(?)-mu'. Len meneguk ludah ketakutan.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Miki makin penasaran. Rin dan Miku hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri." Jawab Yuki dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"_Sõ ka... _tak apa. Aku suka kejutan. Waktu Len, Rin, dan Miku menggunakan kekuatan mereka, aku sangat terkejut!" seru Miki dengan semangat gaje.

"Memang nya kenapa ingin tau kekuatan kami?" tanya Yuka walau dia sudah tau jawaban nya.

"Untuk "BRM" semseter depan. Kami harus mengetahui _skill _dari masing-masing anggota tim agar bisa menyusun rencana yang matang." Jelas Miki semangat. Maklum lah, kelas mereka adalah yang terendah. Mereka selalu kalah dan hampir putus asa untuk mengikuti BRM di semester berikutnya dan memilih untuk "_Surrender". "Surrender" _di BRM akan otomatis menempatkan mereka di kelas terendah.

"Oh, kalau itu mudah saja. Biar kan Len, Rin, dan Miku ada di garis depan. Kita tinggal menunggu saja mereka beraksi." Ucap Yuki percaya diri.

"WOI!" teriak dari tiga orang yang disebut tadi.

"Hehehe." Yuki tertawa gaje.

**[...***_**static voice***_**...]**

**.**

"..." Semua murid saling memandang heran.

**[Ehem... Pengumuman bagi seluruh murid **_**Mondaiji Gakuen. **_**Dikarenakan hari ini ada rapat mendadak dan si **_**BakAuthor **_**sedang malas untuk mengetik lama-lama di depan komputer nya, maka semua murid boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hal-hal mengenai pemindahaan kekuasaan dan lain-lain akan diselenggarakan dengan cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Terima kasih.]**

**.**

"..." Murid-murid hanya _sweatdrop._

'Kalimat yang terakhir itu teks proklamasi negaranya _Author _kan?' Batin mereka semua.

_That's right_ _mondaiji-tachi. _^-^)b

"Hmm, kalau gitu-"

"Eits, kalian mau kemana?" Ucap Luka-_sensei _yang tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu kelas.

"Mau pulang _sensei." _Jawab murid-murid heran.

"Bukan kalian, maksud ku si cowok _shota _kuning dan cewek berpita itu." Ucap Luka-_sensei _menunjuk ke arah Len dan Rin.

"Memang ada apa _sensei?" _tanya Len heran.

"Kalian itu petugas Divisi 5 K, ingat?" tanya Luka-_sensei _dengan tatapan 'gue-makan-kalian!'. Len dan Rin meneguk ludah.

"_Ano sensei..." _Yuka mengangkat tangan kanan.

"_Nani?" _tanya Luka-_sensei._

"Kami mau menjadi anggota Divisi 5 K, tapi dengan syarat, sang Ketua dan Wakil nya juga harus ikut mengerjakan tugas piket." Ucap Yuka.

"Hmm..." Luka-_sensei _berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Baik lah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau dan teman mu itu menjadi anggota Divisi 5 K. Tugas Piket hanya akan dikerjakan oleh kalian berempat selama satu tahun ke depan, mengerti?" lanjut nya. Yuka mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang kecuali para Divisi 5 K." Ucap Luka-_sensei _lagi.

"_Hai'." _Jawab mereka semua.

-0o0-

**Lantai Dasar - Kelas X-G...**

Gumi terlihat gelisah di dalam kelas nya. Dia berjalan ke sana-sini bolak-balik tak tentu arah.

"Bisa kah kau diam Gumi!" ucap seseorang dengan nada kesal.

"Bisa kalau saja kau memberi tahu rencana mu itu!" seru Gumi yang juga kesal.

"Untuk apa? Kalau kau tahu rencana asli ku, kau pasti akan menolak nya." Ucap Gumiya sambil bersandar di tembok.

"TENTU SAJA!" Gumi berteriak kesal. "Rencana mu itu terlalu berlebihan!" lanjut Gumi masih kesal. Dia berfikir kalau rencana kakak nya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"..." Gumiya tidak menjawab lalu berjalan ke arah adik nya.

PLAK

"!"

"Gumi! Ingat siapa yang membantu mu masuk ke kelas spesial ini. Kalau kau protes, protes saja ke Ketua. Dan aku yakin, pada saat kau protes, itu adalah saat dimana kau akan menyesal seumur hidup mu!" ucap Gumiya dingin tepat di samping telinga Gumi. Gumi membelalakkan mata nya.

"Kalau kau sudah tenang, temui aku di tempat biasa. Kita punya tugas baru dari Ketua." Ucap Gumiya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"..." Gumi hanya menundukkan kepala nya.

"Ku harap kau tidak mengecewakan Ketua kali ini. Kalau kau mengacau sekali lagi..." Lanjut Gumiya sambil membuka pintu kelas. "Kau tahu sendiri akibatnya." Lanjut Gumiya sambil menutup pintu kelas.

BLAM

"..." Gumi masih terdiam di tempat nya.

'_Kuso...'_

-0o0-

**Lantai Utama – Kelas X-G...**

**"Gumiya, ada apa?" **tanya seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi mewah.

"Ketua, aku hanya ingin melaporkan kalau persiapan untuk rencana selanjutnya sudah hampir siap." Ucap Gumiya.

**"Hoo, bagus." **Ucap orang itu merasa puas dengan pekerjaan 'bawahan'-nya.

"Tapi ada satu masalah Ketua." Ucap Gumiya sedikit takut.

**"Apa itu?" **tanya sang Ketua sedikit marah. Dia tidak ingin ada hal sekecil apa pun yang akan mengacaukan rencana nya.

"Kelas rendahan itu mendapat murid transfer baru lagi." Jawab Gumiya sedikit menunduk.

**"Apakah mereka punya kekuatan yang khusus juga?" **tanya sang Ketua.

"Maaf, aku masih belum tahu. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan mencari tahu setelah ini." Ucap Gumiya.

**"Hmm, baiklah. Ku serah kan pada mu." ** Ucap sang Ketua sambil berdiri.

"_Ryõkai." _Respon Gumiya.

**"Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan lagi, tinggal kan aku sendiri." **Perintah sang Ketua.

"Baik. Permisi." Ucap Gumiya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu dengan _Shadow Technique-_nya.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang tempat duduk mewah sang Ketua.

"Murid baru lagi ya?" ucap sebuah suara dari belakang sang Ketua.

**"**_**Dark Paladin, **_**jarang sekali kau ada di sini." **Ucap sang Ketua.

"Nah, aku hanya bosan jadi aku main ke sini sebentar." Ucap orang itu sambil berjalan ke depan sang Ketua.

**"Ada apa?" **tanya sang Ketua.

"Langsung ke inti permasalahan, kau memang tidak bisa diajak berbasa-basi ya, Ketua." Ucap si _Dark Paladin _dengan _smirk_-nya.

**"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi kau tau itu." **Ucap sang Ketua.

"Baik-baik. Aku ada kabar istimewa untuk mu." Ucap _Dark Paladin._

**"Apa itu?" **tanya sang Ketua antusias karena berita yang dibawakan oleh Wakil-nya selalu menarik.

"Ternyata, salah satu dari dua murid transfer itu adalah anak yang di incar oleh Ayah mu beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jawab si _Dark Paladin._

**"Benarkah?" **tanya sang Ketua memastikan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab si _Dark Paladin _sambil tersenyum licik.

**"Bagus. Dengan begitu aku bisa membalas apa yang telah diperbuat nya kepada **_**Tou-san. **_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" **Ucap sang Ketua lalu tertawa keras.

"Hehe, permainan lama akan dimulai lagi." Ucap sang _Dark Paladin _masih tersenyum licik.

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

_**Preview **__**Chapter**_** 8 :**

Masalah ke tiga.

"Mau berkeliling sekolah?"

"Yo BaKaito!"

"_Onii-san!"_

.

.

* * *

**_A/N :_ Oke, mulai dari **_**chapter **_**ini semua ****pertanyaan yang ada di kotak **_**review **_**akan ku jawab di bawah sini****... mungkin... hehehe...#plak!****Tapi tetap, balasan **_**review**_** akan ku kirim lewat **_**PM**_**. Bagi yang "_Guest" _atau yang gak punya akun di FFN, akan ku jawab juga di bawah sini.  
**

_**===Start!===**_

**Kok ada lagu Koplo sih? **

Aku penggemar koplo. :D

**Apa **_**Omake**_** nya bakalan ada di setiap **_**Chapter**_**? **

Tergantung mereka mau buat apa tidak. *nunjuk para Mizuhashi*

**Kepsek nya punya **_**feeling**_** yang tajam kalau ada yang rindu sama dia. Indra barukah? **

Mungkin...

**Murid kelas G siapa aja? **

Rahasia~. :D #plak

**Gumi baik ya?**

Entahlah...

**Mereka berdua **_**twincest**_** kan? Gumo dan gumi?**

Mereka memang _Twin, _tapi tidak _cest(?). _:D#plak

**Meiko punya kekuatan Telekinesis? Berarti, benda nya terbang-terbang sendiri dong? **

Anda sudah tau jawaban nya. :)

**Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap... Mati lampu ya? **

Tidak, hanya tiba-tiba gelap saja. #plak

**Karakter nya yang rada sedeng atau **_**author**_** nya yang keluaran RSJ?**

Yang pertama. :D #dikroyok

**Apa Gumi nanti berpihak sama anak-anak yang gaje itu?**

_Keep Reading. _:D #dikroyoklagi

**Siapakah orang yang dipanggil 'Ketua' oleh Gumo? Apakah itu setan? **

Kalau itu masih rahasia, hehehe, dan yang pasti bukan setan.

_**Omake**_**-nya diupah sama apel yak?**

Yuki : tentu saja. :)  
Yuka : yup!

===_**End!===**_

**Bales**_** review...**_

_**To **_**neko-neko kawaii : **

Pertanyaan anda sudah ku jawab di sesi Tanya-Jawab di atas. :)

Hehe, jangan tertawa berlebihan, nanti kotak tertawa anda rusak. #plak

_Arigatõ~._

**Nova : Maap kalau ada pertanyaan yang terlewat, dan sekarang waktunya **_**Omake **_**dari si Kembar gaje. :D**

**Yuki&Yuka : apel mana apel! *ambil pedang***

**Nova : nih.**

_**Omake by Mizuhashi Twins**_

Pagi hari di Vocaloid _City. _Cuaca mendung dan terlihat tidak normal.

"Ngh..."

Terlihat Len masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas kasur.

"Pisang-_chan_~... _come to papa~..."_

Dan sepertinya dia juga bermimpi gaje. XD

"Berikan pisang itu~..."

"Dengan senang hati, Len~." Ucap Rin yang sudah ada di samping tempat tidur adik nya.

BYUUURRR

"Guaahh!"

Cowok _blonde _itu bangun dengan wajah lesu, basah, dan sedikit 'air terjun' yang mengalir dari mulut nya. :D

"WADEPAK RIIINN!" teriak cowok _blonde _itu pada sosok di samping nya yang tertawa gaje.

"Gyahahahahaha." Yang diteriaki semakin tertawa gaje.

"..." Cowok _blonde _itu hanya diam, tapi urat-urat di kepala nya terlihat menonjol dari kulit kepala nya.

"Pisang-_chan_~... _come to papa~... _Gyahahaha!" Rin jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kamar adik nya. Kedua tangan nya memegangi perut nya yang kesakitan akibat tertawa berlebihan.

_***twitch* *twitch* *twitch***_

Makin banyak urat yang muncul di kepala cowok _blonde _ini. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan membuka usaha Bakso Urat. :D

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Hmph!" tawa _maniac _dari seorang Kagamine Rin dihentikan secara paksa oleh cowok _blonde _di depan nya dengan cara memasukkan 1 buah pisang plus kulit nya ke dalam mulut kakak nya yang terbuka lebar.

"Hmph! Hmph!" Rin berusaha melepaskan pisng itu namun cowok _blonde _di depan nya tidak tinggal diam. Cowok _blonde _itu turun dari atas kasr lalu memegang pisang di mulut kakak nya dan mendorong nya masuk ke mulut Rin.

"Hahahaha! Makan pisang Rin~." Ucap cowok _blonde _itu tersenyum _evil._

"Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!" Rin berusaha memberontak namun tenaga cowok _blonde a.k.a. _adik nya itu terlalu kuat. Lalu Rin punya ide 'cemerlang' yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepala nya.

Cowok _blonde _itu menghentikan aksi nya ketika dia melihat Rin yang tersenyum _evil._

_***munch* *munch* *munch***_

Tiga suara yang didengar cowok _blonde _itu dari kakak nya yang memejam kan mata membuat nya sadar akan sesuatu.

"GAAAHHH! PISANG GUEEEEEEEE!" teriak cowok _blonde _itu histeris. Kali ini dia tidak mendorong pisang itu, melainkan menarik nya.

"Lepasin Rin!" seru cowok _blonde _itu berusaha mengambil pisang milik nya.

_***munch* *munch* *munch***_

Rin tetap mengunyah pisang itu dengan menutup mata. Len tidak terima kalau pisang kesukaan nya dimakan oleh kakak nya. Lalu Len mengambil pilihan 'cemerlang'.

Len duduk di depan kakak nya dan mulai mengunyah ujung dari pisang yang lainnya.

_***munch* *munch* *munch***_

_***munch* *munch* *munch***_

Mereka saling mengunyah hingga jarak mereka tinggal 1 centimeter.

_***munch* *munch* *Chu~***_

"!" Rin membuka mata kaget.

"..._*munch*...*munch*..._" Len tetap meneruskan aksi nya. Dia menjilat bibir kakak nya yang terasa manis. Rin juga secara tidak sadar membuka mulut nya. Membiarkan lidah adik nya menjelajahi mulut nya.

"Hmm..." Len menelusuri setiap rongga mulut kakak nya hingga pisang yang berada di mulut Rin habis.

"Hmph!" Rin mendorong paksa adik nya.

"Hah... hah... ha..." Len melepaskan bibir nya. Terlihat kalau dia tersenyum puas. Berbeda dengan Rin yang terlihat kehabisan nafas akibat ide 'cemerlang' adik nya. Wajah nya juga terlihat merah.

_**Omake End**_

**Nova : ***_**speechless***_

**Len : ***_**blush***_

**Rin : **_***blush***_

**Yuki&Yuka : *tersenyum puas***

**Len&Rin : GUE BANTAI LU **_**BAKAUTHOR!**_** *ambil **_**RoadRoller**_*****

**Nova : BUKAN GUE! MEREKAAA! *nunjuk para Mizuhashi***

**Len&Rin : BODO AMAT! *ngejar **_**BakAuthor**_*****

**Nova : **_**GOOMEEEEEEENNNN! ***_**kabur**_*****_

**Yuki : Hahaha. :D**

**Yuka : **_**Ganbatte ne, **_**Rin**_**-chan, **_**Len**_**-kun~ **_**:3**

**Miku : **_**see you in the next story.**_** :)**

**SeeU : **_**Hai'~**_


	8. Encounter with another class

**A/N**

**Mulai dari**___** chapter**_** ini**** A/N ****hanya ada di bawah**___**... **_**dan**___** gomen**_** telat **___**update... **_**lagi**_**. ***____**sigh**__*****_

**Bales **___**review, **_**sesi**** Tanya-Jawab, ****dan **___**Omake **_**ada di bawah.**

___**To The Te~ Ka~ Pe~**_

___**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Summary**_** : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Lirik lagu Indo Es Krim bukan punya ku juga.**_

_**Some scene belong to owner of Fairy Tail and Avatar:The Last Airbender.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo **_**(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Sebelumnya di **_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_**...**

"Pisang-_chan_~... _come to papa~..."_

"Gak! Gue gak nulis kayak gini!"

'Sepertinya _yaoi _gue kambuh...'

"Baik-baik. Aku ada kabar istimewa untuk mu."

**"Bagus. Dengan begitu aku bisa membalas apa yang telah diperbuat nya kepada **_**Tou-san. **_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"**

**~SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHH~~**

-0o0-

**Ruang Guru...**

Di dalam ruangan yang berukuran 5x10 meter persegi itu terlihat beberapa Guru yang sedang mendiskusi kan sesuatu. Terlihat seorang Guru berambut abu-abu kehitaman berkacamata sedang mempresentasi kan sesuatu di depan layar proyeksi.

"Dan dengan di-_upgrade-_nya sistem "BRM" yang baru, pengeluaran kita tiap semester juga mulai berkurang. Dan itu artinya kita bisa menghemat uang kas sekolah untuk keperluan yang lain." Ucap Pria itu. Dia memakai seragam khusus Guru dengan sayap elang berwarna emas bergaris putih, menandakan kalau dia adalah sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Lalu, apakah kita masih perlu menggunakan "_AR Vision"?" _tanya salah satu Guru. Dia berambut merah muda dengan iris mata berwarna biru. Dia juga memakai seragam khusus Guru dengan sayap elang berwarna ungu, menandakan kalau dia seorang Wali Kelas.

"Terserah. Bisa pakai, bisa juga tidak." Jawab sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ku dengar Kepala Sekolah dari Vocaloid _Gakuen _menyumbangkan beberapa uang untuk meng-_upgrade _sistem "BRM_" _yang baru, apa itu benar?" tanya seorang Guru lainnya. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat pendek dengan iris mata yang senada. Dia memakai seragam khusus Guru dengan sayap elang berwaran ungu, yang menandakan kalau dia juga seorang Wali Kelas.

"Iya, dan jumlah nya tidak sedikit." Jawab sang Kepala Sekolah. Dia sendiri juga terkejut ketika sang _Otaku _Kepsek menelfon nya di tengah malam hanya untuk memberi tahu kan bahwa dia telah mentransfer sejumlah uang ke akun _PlayPal-_nya.

_**Flashback on...**_

_23.59 WVX..._

_Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang, terbaring seorang Pria di atas kasur nya. Mata nya terpejam menandakan kalau dia sedang tidur._

_Indo es krim enak~_

_Indo es krim enak~_

_Semua suka~_

_Suara dari ePot yang bergetar itu memaksa nya untuk bangun dari tidur nya. _(Yuki : _Ringtone nya... _XD )

"_Siapa sih malam-malam mengganggu saja..." Ucap orang itu sambil berusaha mengambil ePot-nya. "Moshi-moshi?" _

"_Yo! Hiyama-chan!" Ucap sebuah suara yang familiar. (Yuki : macan? XD )_

"_Heh... Ada apa Otaku Kepsek?" tanya orang itu yang dipanggil dengan nama Hiyama-chan. "Dan jangan panggil nama ku dengan -chan!" lanjut nya._

"_Hehe, gue hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur aja." Ucap sang Otaku __Kepsek dari seberang telfon._

"_..." Kiyoteru diam di tempat._

"_..." Si Otaku Kepsek juga diam._

"_Selamat mal-" Belum sempat Kiyoteru berbicara, si Otaku Kepsek bicara lebih dulu._

"_Jangan di tutup dulu." Ucap si Otaku Kepsek._

"_Grr, ada apa lagi?" tanya Kiyoteru kesal._

"_Gimana kabar lu gan?" tanya si Otaku Kepsek dengan nada ceria._

"_Ngantuk! Ja-" Lagi-lagi ucapan nya terpotong._

"_Wah, gomen~ menganggu tidur agan." Ucap si Otaku Kepsek tanpa merasa bersalah._

_'Besok gue bakar sekolah lu!' batin Kiyoteru dengan urat-urat yang mulai muncul di kepala nya._

"_Dan, kalau agan marah dan tiba-tiba punya rencana untuk membakar sekolah ku, sebaiknya dipikir lima kali lagi, hehe." Lanjut si Otaku Kepsek sambil tertawa gaje di seberang telfon._

_'Hek! Dia tahu pikiran gue!' batin Kiyoteru sweatdrop._

"_Fine! Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoteru mulai serius._

"_Ehem, gue tadi sudah mentransfer uang sebesar 10 Juta Yen ke akun PlayPal mu." Jawab Yuki yang juga serius._

"_Bisa ulangi?" pinta Kiyoteru sambil duduk di kasur nya dan mengorek telinga nya yang dia yakin kalau tidak pilek(?)._

"_Ow tidak bisa~. UN Listening aja gak pakai ulangan." Jawab si Otaku Kepsek dengan gaje nya. "Dan jangan berfikir untuk melempar ePot lu ke tembok, hehehe." Lanjut nya sambil tertawa gaje._

_'Gue bakal lempar ke muka LU!' batin Kiyoteru yang urat-urat di kepala nya makin banyak yang muncul._

"_Nah kalau yang itu gue setuju." Ucap si Otaku Kepsek. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat secara langsung, Kiyoteru yakin kalau si Otaku Kepsek sekarang tersenyum gaje di ruangan nya._

"_Terserah. Oyasu-"_

"_Satu lagi, jangan lupa besok ada "WAR" dengan sekolah yang suka menyanyi itu. Sampai-sampai berbicara normal aja pakai lagu." Potong si Otaku Kepsek lagi._

"_Ya... ya... ya... by-"_

"_Dan gomen kalau aku meng-"_

_Tut Tut Tut_

_Dan sambungan itu di tutup secara sepihak oleh Kiyoteru yang sudah kembali tidur. Wkwkwk. :D_

_**Flasback off...**_

'Dasar _Otaku _Kepsek... menganggu tidur ku saja." Batin sang Kepala Sekolah _Mondaiji Gakuen _yang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sistem penilaian "BRM", apa perlu di revisi lagi?" tanya seorang Guru yang memakai seragam khusus KDKS. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna ungu panjang yang membuatnya sering dikira banci jejadian-#ditebas. Dia memiliki sayap elang berwarna coklat yang menandakan kalau dia adalah Guru Spesial.

"Tidak perlu. Aturan yang lama masih bisa digunakan." Jawab Kiyoteru.

"Bilang saja kalau kau malas merevisi, dasar pemalas." Ucap Gakupo _a.k.a Maõ-sama._

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Gaku-_chan?" _tanya seorang...err... Guru? Em... Murid? Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang. Dia memakai seragam yang berbeda dari Guru yang lainnya. Dia memakai baju biasa yang berwarna merah cerah dan selalu ceria. Anehnya dia memiliki sayap elang berwarna putih bergaris emas, yang menandakan kalau dia... _what_? Wakil Kepala Sekolah!

"Ti-tidak ada, Yuki-_chan..._" Jawab Gakupo sedikit ketakutan dengan tatapan sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang berarti 'lu-macem-macem-gue-aduin-luka-_chan!'_

"Baiklah rapat ini selesai. Kalian bisa pulang." Ucap Kiyoteru sambil menata buku di depan nya. Para Guru mengangguk lalu berdiri dari kursi mereka dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan Kiyoteru dan Wakil nya.

"Yuki-_chan, _pulang lah." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Tapi aku ingin menunggu Kiyo-_chan!" _seru seseorang yang di panggil Yuki-_chan._

"Tapi aku masih ada urusan." Ucap Kiyoteru. Yuki terlihat ingin protes tapi Kiyoteru menatap nya dengan tatapan 'Gue-gak-mau-ada-gosip-yang-aneh-aneh-lagi'

"Baik lah." Ucap Yuki lesu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kiyoteru bernafas lega.

Hening sesaat...

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana, _Holy Paladin?" _ucap Kiyoteru tiba-tiba.

"Hehe." terdengar suara tawa kecil dari sudut ruangan. Lalu dari sudut ruangan itu muncul seorang murid berambut hitam dengan iris mata berwarna emas. "Hebat kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan ku." Lanjut sosok misterius itu sambil tersenyum.

"Heh, aku ini Kepala Sekolah _baka, _dan itu bukan hanya sekedar _title _belaka." Ucap Kiyoteru tanpa menoleh karena dia masih menata buku-buku nya. "Ada apa?" lanjut nya bertanya.

"Aku punya info untuk mu, Hiyama-_san." _Ucap _Holy Paladin._

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiyoteru penasaran lalu menoleh ke arah sang _Holy Paladin._

"Sepertinya kelas ku mulai bergerak lagi." Ucap _Holy Paladin._

"Begitu kah?" tanya Kiyoteru sedikit terkejut.

"..." _Holy Paladin _tidak berkomentar apa pun.

"Kalau begitu terus kan tugas mu. Kalau ada sesuatu lapor kan kepada ku." Perintah Kiyoteru dengan nada serius.

"Sebenarnya ada satu info lagi." Ucap _Holy Paladin._

"Apa?" tanya Kiyoteru penasaran.

"Ingat apa yang ku bicarakan seminggu yang lalu?" tanya _Holy Paladin. _Kiyoteru terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Tentang _"The Twin Shadow" _kah?" tanya Kiyoteru memastikan. _Holy Paladin _mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tepat." Ucap _Holy Paladin. "_Sepertinya_ Shadow Master _mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda pemberontakan." Lanjut _Holy Paladin._

"_Sõ ka... Shadow Master _dari dulu memang tidak sejalan dengan prinsip kelas spesial itu, tapi akibat keadaan 'itu', dia terpaksa menuruti 'Ketua'-nya dan menjadi seperti sekarang." Ucap Kiyoteru sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Dan sepertinya _Dark Paladin _akan ikut dalam rencana berikutnya." Ucap _Holy Paladin _yang sekali lagi membuat Kiyoteru terkejut.

"Apa!" seru Kiyoteru. Dari informasi yang didapat nya dari _Holy Paladin, Dark Paladin _jarang sekali ikut dalam rencana 'Ketua'-nya. Dia hanya akan ikut jika rencana itu menarik perhatian nya saja. Dan sekarang dia muncul dan ikut rencana 'Ketua'-nya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik sampai _Dark Paladin _mau ikut campur." Ucap Kiyoteru sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian _Dark Paladin. _Tapi tetap saja Kiyoteru tidak tahu apa itu.

"Mungkin saja." Respon _Holy Paladin._

"Apa kau tahu rencana 'Ketua' mu?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Maaf Hiyama-_san_, tapi aku tidak diperboleh kan untuk membocorkan rencana kelas ku walau pun aku diancam." Ucap _Holy Paladin _serius. Kiyoteru menatap nya sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku tidak memaksa." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kalau kau tahu rencana kami, itu akan membosankan, kan?" tanya _Holy Paladin _dengan _smirk-_nya. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kiyoteru. "Ada lagi?" lanjut nya.

"Untuk sementara hanya itu yang bisa ku beri tahu." Jawab _Holy Paladin._

"Baiklah, terus kan tugas mu _Holy Paladin." _Perintah Kiyoteru sambil menatap sosok di depan nya dengan serius. "Aku bisa mengandal kan mu kan, Rui?" lanjut nya meminta kepastian.

"Serah kan saja pada ku Hiyama-_san." _Jawab sang _Holy Paladin _yang bernama Rui. Kemudian dia menghilang dengan efek cahaya berwarna putih.

Tersisa Kiyoteru sendirian di ruangan itu.

'Kali ini apa yang akan kau rencanakan...' Batin Kiyoteru sambil menatap keluar jendela.

'..._Osiris_.'

-0o0-

**Kelas X-F...**

"Kalian gak pulang?" tanya Len pada teman-teman gaje nya.

"Kami ingin mengajak kalian berkeliling sekolah." Jawab Miki mewakili dua teman lama nya.

"Hah... Capek." Ucap Rin sambil bersandar di tembok kelas. Dia terlihat lelah setelah dia, Len, Yuki, dan Yuka membersihkan kelas.

"Nih minum." Ucap Miku sambil menawarkan se botol air mineral.

"_Arigatõ _Mi-"

SET

*_gulp_* *_gulp_* *_gulp_*

"Ah~... _Arigatõ ne, _Miku." Belum sempat Rin berterima kasih dan mengambil botol yang ditawar kan Miku kepada nya, Len sudah menyabotase botol itu dan meminum nya hingga habis.

"..." Rin diam dengan rambut yang sekali lagi menutupi kedua mata nya.

"1..." Yuki mulai berhitung.

"2..." Yuka meneruskan.

"_And~ show time~." _Koor Kaito, Piko, dan Miki.

"JANGAN SABOTASE MINUMAN GUEEEE!"

BRAAAKKKKK

"Owww..." Koor semua murid minus Len yang tertanam di tembok kelas dan Rin yang meninju wajah _shota _adik nya dengan mantab.

"Sudah lah Rin. Nih, minum punya gue aja." Tawar Yuka.

"_Arigatõ _Yuka." Ucap Rin menerima tawaran Yuka.

"Jadi... Mau berkeliling sekolah?" tanya Miki semangat.

"Kenapa lu semangat sekali?" tanya Len heran.

"Hehe, kami juga belum pernah berkeliling sekolah ini." Jawab Miki sambil memeletkan lidah nya dan menggaruk belakang leher nya yang ku rasa tidak gatal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku heran.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita ini adalah kelas terendah?" tanya Miki. Miku mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Nah, bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika se ekor tikus masuk ke sarang ular?" tanya Miki lagi.

"Tentu saja tikus itu akan diserang dan dimakan ular." Jawab Len yang sudah bebas dari penjara tembok nya.

"Tepat. Bedanya kita tidak dimakan. Kita hanya di serang dan..." Miki tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat nya karena air mata nya mengalir dari kedua iris mata nya. "...hiks..."

Piko yang melihat Miki menangis berusaha untuk menenangkan nya dengan cara memeluk-(Yuki : _so sweet~_)-Kaito. :D (Yuki : *muntah* jangan merusak momen!)

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi semakin kacau.

"Satu bulan yang lalu, saat kami berkeliling sekolah, kami diserang oleh anak kelas X-B di gedung sebelah timur." Ucap Kaito yang sepertinya menahan amarah nya. Len dkk. diam mendengarkan.

"Lalu, apa kalian melawan?" tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kaito. "Tapi kami kalah jumlah dan perbedaan kekuatan kami dengan mereka itu 1 banding 90." Lanjut Kaito yang sedikit tenang.

"Jadi kalian terkena _"K.I.A"_?" tanya Yuka menebak. Kaito mengangguk.

""_K.I.A"_?" Miku menatap Kaito terkejut. "Tu-tunggu dulu. Bukan kah dalam _"AR Mode", _serangan apa pun akan terasa nyata?" tanya Miku. Kaito mengangguk.

"Ja-Jadi kalian su-sudah terbunuh..." Miku menatap Kaito, Miki, dan Piko horor.

"Tidak kalau kalian bertarung menggunakan _"Summon"." _Ucap Piko.

""_Summon"?" _tanya Rin heran.

"Kalian sudah bertarung dengan duo ijo itu kan?" tanya Piko lagi. Rin dkk. mengangguk lagi.

"Nah, pedang yang ada di tangan mereka itu lah yang disebut "_Summon"." _Jawab Piko.

"Aku masih belum paham..." Ucap Miku.

"Tak apa, aku juga kurang paham. Biar si _BakAuthor _yang menjelaskan." Ucap Piko, hah? Kok aku?

"Gue males ngomong."

_Fine. -_-_

-0o0-

"_Summon" _adalah teknologi yang dikembangkan di dalam _"AR Mode". _Seseorang dapat men-_"summon" _senjata dengan menyebutkan nama dari senjata nya. Dalam "_Battle Royal Mode", "Summon" _adalah teknik yang paling sering diguna kan karena tidak semua murid memiliki kekuatan _"ESP"_.

Seseorang dapat memilih senjata apa pun sebagai "S_ummon_" mereka, tapi hanya boleh memilih satu senjata saja.

Cara kerja dari "_Summon" _cukup sederhana, yaitu menggunakan _DNA _Suara dari seseorang yang akan memunculkan "_Summon_" atau biasa disebut dengan_ "Summoner". _Dari _DNA _Suara sang _"Summoner", _akan ditransfer melalui media udara ke _DATA Server BRM_ di ruang kontrol. _DATA Server BRM _akan memfilter data yang diterima dan mengecek apakah si pengirim data (_Summoner_) sudah terdaftar di sistem _"BRM"_ atau belum. Jika sudah terdaftar, _DATA Server BRM _akan men-_scan _jenis "_Summon" _yang telah dipilih oleh sang "_Summoner". _Setelah ditemukan, data itu akan kembali dikirim ke sang "_Summoner" _yang telah terdaftar melalui media udara dalam bentuk _Data_ _Digital_.

Dari sini lah mesin "_AR Dev" _mengambil alih. _Data_ _Digital_ yang telah diterima oleh sang "_Summoner" _akan dimaterialisasi kan dalam bentuk senjata sesuai yang dipilih oleh sang _"Summoner"._

Berbeda dengan kekuatan "ESP", _"Summon" _tidak bisa melukai lawan. Senjata "_Summon" _hanya akan menembus tubuh lawan tanpa menyisakan luka, tapi rasa sakit masih bisa dirasakan karena ini adalah teknologi "_AR"._

Sistem penilaian nya juga berbeda. Setiap serangan yang berhasil mengenai lawan, akan muncul angka di atas kepala lawan yang menandakan jumlah serangan yang dia terima. Jika angka itu mencapai 100 poin, maka lawan itu dinyata kan kalah dan _"Summon"-_nya akan menghilang _a.k.a. "K.I.A"._

-0o0-

"Ow... jadi _"K.I.A"_ bukan berarti terbunuh secara harfiah." Ucap Miku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tidak juga." Potong Piko.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Miku heran.

"Begitu kau terkena _"K.I.A"_, maka si _Maõ-sama _akan menyeret mu ke ruang _"V.I.R"_ dan melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu'... hiii..." Ucap Piko lalu pundung di pojok kelas mengingat apa yang telah di alami nya terhadap rambut nya.

'Kasian...' Batin semuanya minus Piko.

"_Chotto matte!" _seru Len tiba-tiba.

"Kalau si _BakAuthor _bilang kalau _"Summon" _tidak bisa melukai lawan, lalu kenapa aku bisa terluka akibat tebasan pedang dari si Gumo itu?" tanya Len heran.

"Itu karena Gumiya menggunakan cara licik." Jawab Yuki. Semuanya menoleh.

"Cara licik?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Iya, dia menggunakan cara licik. Dia menggunakan kekuatan _"ESP"_-nya saat menyerang mu, Len-_kun_." Jelas Yuka.

"Tapi bukan kah itu melanggar peraturan?" tanya Len.

"Tidak jika kau memiliki sayap elang berwarna coklat, putih bergaris emas, dan emas bergaris putih." Ucap Yuki lagi.

"Itu benar. Lihat ini." Ucap Yuka sambil menunjukkan ePot-nya yang membuka _website underground Mondaiji Gakuen. _"Rupanya aturan ini tidak ditulis di _website _resmi sekolah." Lanjut Yuka.

"Meskipun begitu, bukan kah itu tidak adil?" tanya Len protes.

"Itu lah _Mondaiji Gakuen _Len. Dimana keadilan hanya untuk yang terkuat saja." Ucap Miki lesu.

Kemudian suasana kelas menjadi hening.

"_Daijõbu dayo." _Ucap Yuka. "Kelas ini kan sudah bertambah banyak murid nya dan aku yakin kalau tiga anak ajaib itu bisa membantu." Lanjut Yuka sambil menunjuk Len, Rin, dan Miku yang menatap Yuka heran.

"Selain itu..." Yuki meneruskan sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanan nya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah disatukan ke atas, sementara jari kelingking, jari manis, dan ibu jari di tekuk ke dalam. Kemudian tangan kanan ditekuk dan lengan disejajarkan dengan dada sehingga telapak tangan menghadap ke dalam. Membentuk simbol huruf "F".

Kaito, Piko, Miki, Len, Rin, Miku, dan Yuka yang mengerti arti dari gerakan Yuki pun ikut tersenyum dan melakukan gerakan yang sama.

**"SENDIRI MEMBOSANKAN, BERSAMA MENGGEMPARKAN!" **

"_Yosh! _Aku bersemangat!" seru Len bersemangat.

"Jangan terlalu semangat, kuning." Ucap Kaito dengan _smirk _yang gaje.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung, biru?" balas Len yang juga dengan _smirk _gaje nya.

"Dengan senang hati, pisang." Ucap Kaito.

"_Ice Freak!"_

"_Shota Prince!"_

_BLAZEE_

Kemudian mereka berdua saling mengeluarkan aura dari kekuatan masing-masing. Kaito mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru sedangkan Len berwarna kuning.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!" seru Miku dan Rin sambil memukul kepala Kaito dan Len dengan mantab.

"Hehehe." Len dan Kaito hanya tertawa gaje.

"Mau berkeliling sekolah?" tanya Miki lagi.

"Oke." Jawab Len mantab.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kaito.

"Gue ikut!" seru Rin dan Kaito.

"Ayo~." Ucap Yuka semangat.

"Heh..." Yuki mengehela nafas dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak ikut Utatane-_san?" _lanjut nya sambil menoleh ke arah Piko yang dari tadi diam.

"Tentu saja gue ikut! Gue ingin membalas apa yang mereka lakukan kepada kita!" seru Piko yang dikelilingi aura '_Let's-go-to-the-war'. _"Dan panggil aku Piko. Kita kan teman." Lanjut Piko sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Yuki. Yuki mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Piko.

"Teman." Ucap Yuki.

-0o0-

Area _Mondaiji Gakuen _dikelilingi oleh empat hutan kecil di setiap penjuru. Luas total arena sekolah ini mencapai 1000 hektar lebih kurang tambah bagi sama dengan kali. :D #plak!

Dan juga dilengkapi dengan teknologi _Anti-Virus, Anti-Maling, Anti-Badai, _dan _Anti-Anti _yang lainnya yang super canggih. :D

Sesuai arah mata angin, sebelah utara berdiri kokoh bangunan bercat biru bertingkat dua. Digunakan untuk kelas X.

Sebelah timur juga ada bangunan bertingkat dua bercat biru yang digunakan sebagai kelas XI.

Sebelah selatan adalah bangunan yang juga bercat biru dan bertingkat dua. Digunakan sebagai kelas XII.

Sebelah utara adalah bangunan yang lagi-lagi bercat biru. Bertingkat tiga yang digunakan untuk LAB di lantai tiga, Perpustakaan di lantai dua, dan Ruang Guru di lantai satu.

Di samping kanan tiap-tiap banguan juga terdapat WC dan kantin tersendiri sehingga tidak perlu berdesak-desakan.

Lapangan terbagi menjadi lima bagian. Dua bagian untuk lapangan basket, dua bagian lagi untuk lapangan tenis, dan satu bagian terakhir untuk lapangan serba guna.

_Mondaiji Gakuen _juga memiliki gedung-gedung aneh yang ada di setiap hutan kecil yang mengelilingi sekolah. Contoh nya, gedung "Seram" yang ada di hutan sebelah timur laut. Gedung "Angker" yang ada di hutan sebelah tenggara. Gedung "Aneh" yang ada di hutan sebelah barat daya, dan gedung "Ajaib" yang ada di hutan sebelah barat laut.

Keempat gedung itu sebenarnya adalah ruang kontrol dari mesin _"AR Dev". _Tapi karena letak nya yang berada di tengah hutan, banyak yang tidak tahu keberadaan nya.

Satu lagi. Tersembunyi dari lensa kamera, _Mondaiji Gakuen _menyimpan sebuah rahasia 'kecil' yang berada di bawah tanah lapangan sekolah. Rahasia yang sampai sekarang masih aman terkendali.

-0o0-

"Dan seperti yang dikatakan si _BakAuthor _tadi, sekolah ini punya satu rahasia yang tidak boleh bocor ke orang luar." Ucap Piko sambil berjalan.

"Kenapa?" Len bertanya heran.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin diserang oleh 'mereka', sebaiknya tutup mulut." Ucap Miki sambil berbisik.

"'Mereka'? Kelas G?" tanya Miku. Kaito, Piko, dan Miki mengangguk.

Mereka semua sekarang sedang berkeliling ke gedung sebelah timur. Gedung dimana kelas XI berada.

"Tunggu dulu." Ucap Yuki tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Yang lainnya menoleh heran. "Ada yang mengikuti kita." Lanjut Yuki.

"Lebih tepatnya di awasi." Sambung Yuka waspada. Yang lainnya memperhatikan sekeliling namun tidak menemukan siapa pun.

"Hanya perasaan kalian saja mungkin." Ucap Piko. "Karena biasanya, jarang ada murid yang berani tinggal di area sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi." Lanjut nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Karena ada sesuatu yang cukup... misterius di sekolah ini." Ucap Kaito. Mereka semua mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita dari tadi." Ucap Yuki lagi. Lalu dia menutup mata. _"Whoever you are, i know you are there. Just show your self!" _seru Yuki yang membuat semua nya menatap Yuki dengan tatapan 'kenapa-pakai-bahasa-inggris?'

Lalu mereka semua mendengar suara tepuk tangan.

"_Impressive." _Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tiang penyangga gedung. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah dengan iris mata yang senada dan memakai syal yang juga berwarna merah.

"_Who are you?" _tanya Yuki.

"_Me? Before you ask someone's name-"_

"_Oh sorry. My name is Mizuhashi Yuki from X-F Class. Who are you?" _tanya Yuki lagi setelah memperkenal kan diri nya. Yang lainnya hanya bingung dengan apa yang diucap kan Yuki dan sosok misterius itu karena tidak terlalau hafal dengan bahasa inggris hingga-

"_Onii-san!" _seru Kaito kaget.

"_Oh Kaito, how are you?" _tanya sosok itu kepada Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"_I-i'm fine." _Jawab Kaito yang membuat Len dkk. kaget.

'Sejak kapan si _baka _itu bisa bahasa inggris!' batin meraka semua kaget.

"_Well, good to see you again." _Ucap sosok '_Onii-san' _itu.

"_Do you know him, Kaito?"_ tanya Yuki menoleh ke Kaito. Kaito mengangguk.

"_He is my brother." _Jawab Kaito yang semakin membuat Len dkk. kaget.

'Sejak kapan dia lancar bahasa inggris!' batin Len dkk. kaget.

'Kaito keren, kyaa!' Miku _blushing._

Kemudian Yuki menatap sosok misterius itu lagi dan bertanya lagi. _"So, who are you?"_

"_My name is..._

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

_**Preview **__**Chapter**_** 9 :**

Masalah ke empat.

"_What do you want?"_

"_A battle of course."_

"Di izin kan."

"_**AR Mode... Start!"**_

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah bersedia membaca dan me-_review_ _Fic_ gaje ini. *_bow_***

**Oke, anggota kelas G sudah terkuak semua nya. Ada Gumi (_Shadow Master_), Gumiya (_Gumo_), ? (_Dark_ _Paladin_), Kagene Rui (_Holy_ _Paladin_), ? (_Osiris_). Bisa tebak siapa sisa nya? XD**

**Dan iya, _scene_ di atas mirip sama anime FT, jadi aku sudah tambah _disclaimer_ nya.**

**Yuki : gaje!**

**Yuka : daripada gaje, langsung mulai aja Tanya-Jawab nya. ***_**smile***_

**Nova : **_**okay... **_

"**Sesi Tanya-Jawab akan menjawab pertanyaan seputar **_**Fic **_**di atas baik yang ada hubungan nya maupun tidak ada alias gaje." #plak!**

_**===Start!===**_

**Apa murid X-G cuma Gumi/Gumo saja?**

Tidak.

**Apa si ketua itu akan kalah oleh para murid Gaje?**

_Keep Reading_. XD #plak

**Apakah Yuka bakalan berubah jadi mbak kunti lagi?**

Mungkin... XD

**Dafuq, sensornya mbeeeeek -_- Kambing tetangga sebelah lagi latihan nyanyi kali yak (?)**

Lagi melahirkan. XD

**Papan catur kok ga ada ?**

Lupa. XD

**Ada gitu tukang becak naik ojek? Kasih tau di fandom mana dong...**

Itu hanya ilusi. #plak! #gaknyambung

**Ini pengumuman ato teks proklamasi sih?**

Keduanya.

**_Dark Paladin?_ Gak sekalian _Shadow Paladin_ aja tuh?**

Aku pake nama yang lain.

**Siapa itu anak dari ummm... *liat ulang fic Ulses* Master X?**

_Keep Reading._ XD

**Si _Game_ _Maniac_ masih tidur ampe sekarang? Mungkinkah dia akan tidur selamanya?**

Iya dan Tidak.

**Cara korupsi yang baik? Emang bisa?**

Bisa, kalau anda jadi OC saya. XD #plak!

**Apakah Yuki baik?**

Yuki : tentu aja gue baik. *_smile_*Yuka : -_-

**Omakenya itu beneran yang terjadi di _Main Story_ nya ya?! Makanya di _skip_! Lalu tangan Len di makan sama Rin, yakan? yakan?!**

Ugh... entahlah... silahkan gunakan imajinasi anda. XD #plak

**RinLen dan GumiGumo Twincest kan? ya kan? ya kan?**

Mereka memang _Twin_ tapi gak pake _cest_(?).

**SIAPA KETUANYA?! MASTER KAH?!**

Bukan.

**Baiklah pasti _author_ yang bikin _omake_ nya ya?**

Yang bikin itu Yuki dan Yuka.

**Apakah gumi&gumiya berperan sebagai peran yg jahat? Apakah meiko ikut terlibat?**

_Keep Reading_. XD

**Yuki&yuka tuh bikinan dari vocaloid atau dari cerita lain?**

Mereka OC ku.

**Wadepak?**

Pak Dewa. :D

**Yami Nova-_san_ kebanyakan baca _fic_ _rated_ M ya? Atau Yami Nova-_san_ itu _fudanshi_?**

Yuki : betul sekali.  
Nova : GUE GAK _FUDANSHIIII_! Tapi sering juga baca _Fic_ M, hehehe. #plak  
Yuka : -_-

===_**End!===**_

**Nova : *_sweatdrop_***

**Yuki : Bales **_**review **_**yang "_Guest" _aja, yang lainnya lewat **_**PM **_**masing-masing**_**...**_

_**To Shanvira28 :**_

Deg-degan? Es Degan? :D**  
**

Pertanyaan anda sudah ku jawab di atas.

_Arigatõ~._

___**To Hime-chan :**_

Yuki&Yuka : sama-sama. :D  
Len&Rin : *kejar _author_*  
Noa : *kabur*

_Arigatõ~._

___**To sekar larasati :**_

Entahlah... hehehe. #plak

Lucu... padahal gaje. :D

Pertanyaan anda sudah ku jawab di atas.

_Arigatõ~._

**Nova : Maap kalau ada pertanyaan yang terlewat, dan sekarang waktunya **_**Omake **_**dari si Kembar gaje... lagi.**

**Yuki&Yuka : apel mana apel! *ambil pedang***

**Nova : nih. ***_**sigh***_

_**Omake by Mizuhashi Twins... Again.**_

**Ruang Guru...**

Di dalam ruangan yang berukuran 5x10 meter persegi itu terlihat beberapa Guru yang sedang mendiskusi kan sesuatu. Ada yang 'terlihat' mencatat, mendengar kan dengan serius, minum kopi, dan... hah? Pacaran? :D

"Dan dengan berakhirnya musim panas ini, Utau _Gakuen_ akan jatuh ke tangan kita." Ucap Kiyoteru dengan serius di wajah nya.

"Kalau kau berfikir Utau _Gakuen_ akan menyerahkan wilayah nya ke tangan mu dengan mudah, maka kau itu _baka." _Ucap seorang Guru berambut ungu panjang dengan _smirk-_nya.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Gaku-_chan?" _tanya gadis manis tapi memiliki tatapan yang berarti 'lu-macem-macem-gue-_crossdress_-lu!'

"Ti-tidak ada Yuki-_chan." _Ucap Gakupo ketakutan.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan rencana ku adalah si _Otaku _Kepsek." Ucap Kiyoteru dengan kesal. "Jadi, apa kau sudah tau keberadaan si _Otaku _Kepsek, Luka?"

"Tidak, aku belum menemukan dia." Jawab Luka sedikit ragu.

"Luka, _Otaku _Kespek sudah hilang ratusan tahun yang lalu, kecuali kau sudah menemukan dia." Ucap Kiyoteru sambil menatap Luka dengan senyum gaje nya.

"Tidak." Jawab Luka singkat.

"Luka. Kalau kau masih punya rasa setia terhadap sekolah ini, maka-"

"_Cho-chotto matte!" _Seru seorang Guru berambut coklat pendek dan membawa botol sake di tangan kanan nya.

"Ada apa Meiko?" tanya Kiyoteru kesal karena ucapan nya di potong.

"Kok cara bicara kalian OOC banget?" tanya Meiko. Yang lainnya saling bertatapan heran.

"Dan juga, kenapa dialog kalian mirip yang ada di _anime_ "A:TLA"?" tanya Meiko lagi. Yang lainnya menggeleng gaje.

"Hah..." Meiko menghela nafas.

"Iya juga ya, hari ini aku merasa aneh." Ucap Kiyoteru menyadari sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Rapat hari ini di tunda dulu. Semuanya boleh pulang." Ucap Kiyoteru sambil mengusir semua Guru.

_**Omake End**_

**Nova : ini adalah **_**Omake **_**tergaje yang pernah kalian buat, Yuki...Yuka. **

**Yuki : ya, gue tau. _-_-_**

**Yuka : **_**gomen**_**~, kami kehabisan ide. ***_**bow**_*****

**Miku : **_**see you in the next story.**_** :)**

**SeeU : **_**Hai'~**_

**Nova : Dan bagi kalian yang Muslim (_Like me_), selamat berpuasa. Bagi yang gak kuat, bawa santai/tidur aja. Tidur juga ibadah. Dan membaca _Fic_ ini juga ibadah. :D #dihajarwarga**


	9. A Gaje Battle part I

_**Summary**_** : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje, **_**Typo**_**, pendek, **_**Typo**_**, aneh, **_**Typo**_**, ajaib, **_**Typo**_**, bahasa gahol ada disini, **_**Typo**_**, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, **_**Typo**_**, dll. dst. dsb.****  
**(Yuki : kebanyakan _typo..._-_-)

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Sebelumnya di **_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_**...**

"Hebat kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan ku."

"Heh, aku ini Kepala Sekolah _baka, _dan itu bukan hanya sekedar _title _belaka."

"Jadi kalian terkena _"K.I.A"_?"

'Kasian...'

"_Who are you?" _

**~SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHH~~**

-0o0-

Kemudian Yuki menatap sosok misterius itu lagi dan bertanya lagi. _"So, who are you?"_

"_My name is _Shion Akaito_ from X-E class-_

* * *

"**MG ID **_**Card"**_

* * *

**Nama : **Shion Akaito (X-E)

**Kode : **_Hotman. _(Yuki : manusia panas? XD )

**TTL : **Entahlah... tanya saja sama cabai yang bergoyang. (Yuki : sepertinya kewarasan anda patut dipertanyakan, Akaito-_san_. XD )

**Alamat : **Pasar Malam Jum'at Kliwon. (Yuki : lu mau jualan apa ngadain acara "Jagain Sang Lilin"? XD)

**Gol. Darah : **Merah menyala dan pedas(?)!

_**Skill : **_Mau cabai apa mau cabai banget? (Yuki : _no comment... _-_- )

**Moto : **_If you are scared, beat 'em up!_ (Yuki : gak nyambung!)

* * *

"-_Kaito's twin brother to be exact." _Ucap sang _'Onii-san' _memperkenal kan diri nya.

"Shion..." Rin menatap kaget.

"Akaito..." Len melanjutkan.

"Si _BAkaito!"_ seru Miku kaget.

"_That's NOT right." _Ucap Akaito sedikit kesal

"Tapi kau si _Bakaito _kan? Kau mengecat rambut mu?" tanya Rin heran. Len dan Miku punya pendapat yang sama.

"Bukan kah lu sekolah di Vocaloid _Gakuen? _Apa lu transfer ke sini juga? Lalu kenapa rambut lu berubah warna? Lu pake cat cabai(?) ya?" tanya Len, Rin, dan Miku secara bergantian.

"..." Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop._

"Ok, nama gue memang **Akaito **tapi gue gak _baka _kayak dia." Ucap Akaito dengan bahasa 'lo-gue' kepada cowok biru (yang tentu saja langsung pundung). "Dan iya! Gue transfer sekolah karena gue bosan di sana." Lanjut Akaito.

"Tapi bukan kah dulu rambut mu itu berwarna hitam dan berkaca mata tebal kayak kutu buku?" tanya Miku heran. Len dan Rin mengangguk.

"Itu hanya penyamaran gue aja karena alasan keluarga. _Ah forget that matter! We are here to beat you up!"_ seu Akaito yang sudah kembali lagi ke "_Bule Mode"._ :D

"Tapi gimana bisa kau ada di kelas X-E? Kau ikut "BRM"? tanya Rin.

"Siapa bilang? Gue kan udah resmi jadi murid _Mondaiji Gakuen _tepat dua hari sebelum "BRM" dimulai. Jadi gue bisa ikut dan dapat kelas X-E." Jawab Akaito.

"Iya juga, waktu itu kan banyak murid kelas kita yang gak masuk saat awal semester ke dua." Ujar Len mulai menangkap benag merah(?) nya.

"Tepatnya tiga hari setelah pengumuman Remidi Ulses, gue dan beberapa murid lainnya mengikuti tes _"Transfer Student" _di sini dan kami lulus. Lalu kami minta persetujuan dari Toby-_sensei _untuk pindah dan dia hanya mengangguk saja." Jawab Akaito lagi.

"Lalu gimana dengan stampel dari si _Otaku _Kepsek? Lu butuh itu untuk pindah kan?" tanya Len makin heran.

"Kami menyelinap ke Ruang Kepsek dan mengambil sebuah stempel milik si _Otaku _Kepsek dan *POOF* selesai. Kami resmi pindah sekolah dan menjadi murid _Mondaiji Gakuen." _Jelas Akaito tenang. Len, Rin, dan Miku hanya cengo lalu melirik ke arah Yuki yang terlihat ingin melakukan sesuatu yang pastinya gaje kepada Akaito.

"_Oh, then... nice to meet you."_ Ucap Yuki dengan senyum gaje nya. "_What do you want again?"_

"_A battle of course." Said Akaito with a slight grin on his face-#_plak! (Yuki : _back to Indo! | _Nova : _Uh, sorry. Got carried away. _)

Kemudian Akaito bersiul pendek. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul tiga orang di belakang Akaito. Dua diantaranya adalah murid dan satu orang lagi adalah Guru.

"Ann-_sensei, _kami ingin melakukan uji coba pertarungan dengan kelas X-F" Ucap salah satu murid yang berada di samping Guru perempuan itu.

"Diizinkan~." Ucap Ann-_sensei. __**"AR-"**_

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Miku. "Apa kalaian hanya bertiga saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab sebuah suara di belakang Miku dkk.. Miku menoleh dan mendapati tiga murid lainnya yang bersandar di tiang penyangga kelas.

"Meskipun kalian kelas rendahan, bukan berarti kami akan mengalah." Ucap murid itu.

"Silahkan _sensei." _Ucap murid yang ada di samping Ann-_sensei. _Sang Guru mengangguk dan berseru.

_**"****AR Mode~...Start~!"**_

Kemudian seluruh area dengan radius 100 meter dari Ann-_sensei _berdiri dikelilingi oleh garis-garis berwarna putih yang selalu bergerak seperti alur papan MCB.

"_So Kaito, I'll give you a chooise. "Summon" or "ESP"?" _tanya Akaito.

"_"Summon"." _Jawab Kaito mantab.

"Kaito, kau yakin?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Tenang aja Miku." Jawab Kaito dengan senyum _cool-_nya. Miku _blushing _lagi.

"_Okay." _Ucap Akaito.

_**"Gun Summon : Twin Gunblade!" **_seru Akaito. Cahaya berwarna merah memancar dari kedua tangan nya. Kemudian dua buah pistol dengan ujung pedang muncul dari alam gaje di kedua tangan nya.

_**"****Spear Summon : Heavenward Halberd!" **_seru Kaito mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke atas. Cahaya berwarna biru memancar dan tergantikan oleh sebuah tombak trisule(?). XD

"_Bring it on." _Akaito mengisaratkan untuk menyerang.

"_As you wish." _Balas Kaito lalu menyerang kakak nya. Kemudian mereka berdua memilih untuk menjauh dari teman-temannya ke arah timur sejauh 5 meter.

"Jangan bertarung sendiri Akaito!" seru murid yang berbicara dengan Ann-_sensei _tadi. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna putih panjang dengan iris mata berwarna kuning keemasan. Dia memiliki _name tag, _Mayu.

_**"****Axe Summon : Double Bladed Axe!" **_Lanjut Mayu. Kemudian cahaya berwarna putih memancar dari kedua tangan nya yang terbuka dan tergantikan oleh sebuah kapak besar bermata dua.

_**"****Katana Summon : Shin Kotetsu!" **_Ucap Miki. Cahaya berwarna merah menyelimuti tangan kanan nya dan tergantikan oleh sebuah katana dengan _grip_berwarna merah. "Aku lah lawan mu, Mayu!" lanjut nya sambil berlari ke arah lawan nya.

"Dengan senang hati, Miki." Ucap Mayu sambil melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Kami juga!" seru dua murid yang ada di belakang Miku. _**"Scythe Summon!"**_

_**"****Twin Fang!" **_seru murid yang pertama. Dia memiliki rambut _blonde _dengan iris berwarna hijau yang ber-_name tag, _Leon. Kalau kau melihat ke arah saku baju nya, ada se tangkai mawar yang terselip di sana. Kemudian cahaya berwarna kuning memancar dari kedua tangan nya dan tergantikan oleh dua buat sabit berwarna putih.

_**"****Blood Fang!" **_seru murid yang ke dua. Dia memiliki rambut _blonde _panjang dengan iris berwarna biru, memiliki _name tag, _Lily. Kemudian cahaya berwara biru memancar dari tangan kanan nya dan tergantikan dengan sebuah sabit bermata dua berwarna merah.

"Kami akan mengurus yang laki-laki." Ucap Len dan Rin bersamaan. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Miku akan mengurus yang cewek." Ucap Yuka sambil menoleh ke arah teman-teman nya yang kemudian mengangguk.

_**"****Sword Summon!" **_seru mereka berempat.

_**"****Elusikompor!" **_ucap Len. Kemudian cahaya berwarna emas menyelimuti tangan kanan nya dan tergantikan oleh sebuah pedang berwarna kuning. Di bagian _guard-_nya terdapat ukiran hewan yang mirip dengan naga dengan _grip_berarna biru.

_**"Elusitraktor!" **_ucap Rin. Cahaya berwarna emas di tangan kanan nya tergantikan oleh sebuah pedang yang mirip dengan "_Elusikompor"-_nya Len. Hanya saja _grip__-_nya berawrna hijau dengan ukiran buah jeruk di bagian _guard-_nya.

_**"****Elupredator!" **_seru Miku. Kemudian cahaya berwarna hijau menyelimuti tangan kanan Miku dan pedang berwarna hijau (maksud ku SEMUANYA) muncul dari alam gaje. Ukiran burung elang menghiasi _guard-_nya.

_**"****Elukoruptor!" **_ucap Yuka. Cahaya berwarna putih di tangan kanan nya menghilang dan tergantikan oleh sebuah pedang berwarna putih. Hanya saja _grip__-_nya berwarna merah.

Ngomong-ngomong, nama pedang mereka kok aneh ya. XD

"Elu yang koruptor!"

"Elu yang predator!"

"Gue bukan kompor!"

"Gue bukan traktor, gue _Roadroller(?)!"_

"Gue _BakAuthor! _Puas!"

"..."

"..."

"Mereka memang tidak sabaran." Ucap murid lainnya yang tadi bersama Ann-_sensei. __**"Dagger Summon : Dual Dagger." **_Lanjut nya. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna putih panjang dengan iris mata berwarna biru. Di kedua tangan nya ada dua _dagger _dengan putih yang mirip satu sama lain. Dia ber-_name tag _IA.

"Aku akan melawan mu!" seru Piko. _**"Knife Summon : Dual Hunter's Knife!" **_lanjut nya. Cahaya berwarna putih menyelimuti kedua tangan nya dan ergantikan oleh dua buah pisau berwarna putih keabu-abuan.

"Kali ini aku akan mengirim mu ke _"V.I.R", IA!"_ seru Piko lagi sambil berlari ke arah lawan nya.

"Heh, maju lah, KOPIKO!" Lawan yang di ketahui bernama IA juga berlari ke arah Piko. Kemudian mereka saling menyerang dan meloncat ke atas pohon terdekat.

"NAMA GUE PIKO! BUKAN KOPIKO!" teriak si permen kesal. XD (Piko : golok mana golok!)

"HYAAHAHAHA." IA hanya tertawa dan mulai melompat ke batang pohon lainnya. Piko menyusul di belakang nya dengan urat-urat yang minta di urut-urut. #plak!

"Sepertinya hanya tersisa kau dan aku." Ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Yuki menoleh. "Kau hebat juga bisa menyadari keberadaan kami." Lanjut nya. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam keemasan. Memiliki iris mata berwarna kuning keemasan dan ber-_name tag _Yami Yui.

"Kalau begitu..." Murid itu langsung berlari ke arah Yuki dengan tangan kanan yang tersembunyi di belakang punggung nya.

_**"****Chain Summon : Andromeda!" **_seru murid itu sambil melempar rantai berwarna putih di tangan kanan nya ke arah Yuki. Mata rantai itu memiliki bentuk seperti ujung tombak yang sangat tajam.

_**"****Sword Summon : Milky Way!" **_seru Yuki sambil menangkis serangan tiba-tiba itu dengan sebuah pedang yang memiliki _grip _berwarna hijau dengan _guard _yang memiliki ukiran bunga mawar biru.

KLANG

-0o0-

**Akaito **_**Vs**_**. Kaito...**

"_Not bad Kaito." _Puji Akaito kepada adik nya sambil terus menghindari serangan Kaito. Akaito menggeser kaki kanan nya lalu menunduk untuk menghindari ayunan mematikan dari Kaito. Membiarkan "_Heavenward Halberd"-_nya Kaito melewati punggung nya dengan aman.

"_But still not enough to beat me." _Lanjut Akaito sambil mengarahkan ujung _"Gunblade"-_nya ke perut Kaito.

Dor! Dor!

"Ukh..." Kaito mundur 2 meter dari hadapan kakak nya yang tersenyum. Dua serangan berhasil mengenai perut nya.

"_If you don't focus, I'll beat you again anda again." _Ucap Akaito lagi.

"_Then, how about this..." _Kaito berlari lagi ke arah kakak nya dengan tombak trisula di tangan kanan.

"_Useless." _Akaito sekali lagi mengarahkan salah satu ujung _"Gunblade"-_nya ke arah Kaito.

Dor!

Ting

"!" Akaito terkejut karena adik nya berhasil menangkis serangan nya. _'Is he going to...' _Batin Akaito panik lalu menembak Kaito lagi.

Dor!

Ting

Sekali lagi Kaito behasil menangkis serangan Akaito dengan cara mengayunkan tombak trisula nya dari kiri ke kanan.

Dor!

Tung

Tak(?)

Tung

Dor!

Tung

Tak(?)... Tung... Dor!... TungTak(?)TungDor!TungTak(?)TungDor!-(Yuki : *_seweatdrop*_)

Mereka terus menembak dan menangkis hingga suara yang dihasilkan mirip alunan gamelan jawa, yang membuat _duo_ _baka _ini menghentikan aksi bertarung mereka dan mulai menari remo. :D

-0o0-

**Mayu **_**Vs**_**. Miki...**

SLASH

"Kau hebat juga Miki." Ucap Mayu kagum. Di atas kepala nya ada angka 53.

"Tapi kau lebih hebat." Miki bersiap menyerang Mayu lagi, namun berhenti ketika mendengar alunan musik gamelan jawa.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Miki heran. Di atas kepala nya ada angka 74. Mayu yang juga mendengar suara aneh pun menengok ke samping dimana _duo Bakaito _sedang bertarung.

"Entahlah, yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan-kyaa!" Ucapan Mayu terpotong ketika "_Shin Kotetsu_"–nya Miki berhasil mengenai tubuh nya. Angka yang semula 53 berubah amenjadi 63.

'_Critical!' _Batin Mayu kaget.

"Jangan alih kan perhatian mu Mayu. Untuk saat ini aku lah lawan mu." Ucap Miki tersenyum puas. Mayu tertawa dan menyerang Miki lagi.

SLASH

"Hehe, kau mulai terbiasa dengan serangan ku ya?" tanya Mayu yang berusaha menembus pertahanan Miki. Miki sedikit kewalahan karena selain tenaga Mayu yang cukup besar, kapak _dual-edge-_nya juga besar dan berat. Memeberikan poin tambahan untuk menghancurkan perahanan lawan.

"Tidak juga." Ucap Miki yang tersenyum. Mayu menatap nya heran sesaat hingga dia sadar.

'S_hima-' _Belum sempat Mayu bergerak, Miki sudah memutar tubuh nya ke kanan, membuat kapak besar Mayu kehilangan tumpuan dan jatuh ke tanah. Lalu dengan satu gerakan halus, Miki menebas pinggang Mayu dengan _katana-_nya.

Tapi tidak sampai di situ saja. Miki memutar tubuh nya lagi. Dan mengangkat _katana-_nya ke atas dan menebas Mayu dari belakang.

"AKH!" Mayu kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh ke tanah. Miki melihat kesempatan emas dan melancarkan serangan 16-_combo._

"Ugh..." Mayu jatuh ke tanah. Angka di atas kepalanya menunjukkan 79.

-0o0-

**Leon **_**Vs**_**. Len dan Rin...**

"Karena kalian murid baru, aku akan membiarkan kalian menyerang lebih dulu." Ucap Leon percaya diri.

"Ayo Rin!" seru Len yang dibalas anggukan oleh kakak nya. Kemudian mereka berlari ke arah Leon dan menikam nya dari depan.

Zleb! Zleb!

2 angka muncul di atas kepala Leon.

Len dan Rin terlihat kaget karena Leon tidak menghindar dan membiarkan mereka mengambil dua angka pertama. Hingga mereka berdua sadar kalau itu perangkap.

"Giliran ku..." Ucap Leon lalu memulai serangan _combo _kepada Len dan Rin dalam jarak nol meter.

"_100 hit... combo-combo-combo-combo-combo-combo-combo-combo-co mbo-combo-combo!" _seru Leon sambil menyerang Len dan Rin secara brutal.

"KYAA!" Rin terjatuh ke lantai.

BRUK

"Ugh..." Len lebih 'beruntung'. Dia menabrak tembok dulu lalu jatuh ke lantai di samping Rin dengan 'halus'. :D (Len : beruntung apanya!).

Angka di atas kepala Len dan Rin yang semula 0, sekarang menjadi 80.

"Hei, kok 80? Harusnya kan 50?" tanya Rin heran.

"Oh, yang tadi itu serangan _combos special plus plus plus." _Jawab Leon dengan senyum gaje nya.

"_CRITICAL!" _teriak Len dan Rin kompak.

'Gawat! Kalau gue kena serangan itu lagi maka...' Batin Len panik.

'... Gue akan diseret ke ruang _"V.I.R" _oleh si _Maõ-sama!' batin Rin meneruskan._

"Sekarang pilih, _"Surrender" _atau_ "K.I.A"?" _tanya Leon menawarkan pilihan. Len dan Rin menatap Leon dengan panik.

-0o0-

**Lily **_**Vs**_**. Miku dan Yuka...**

"Percuma." Ucap Lily yang menghindari semua serangan yang diterima nya dengan mudah. Kemudian, Lily mengangkat _"Blood Fang"-_nya ke samping dan mengayunkan nya ke arah Miku.

KLANG

"!" Miku hanya bisa diam membelalakkan matanya ketika ujung dari sabit nya Lily hanya se inci dari wajah nya.

"Miku, konsentrasi." Ucap Yuka yang berdiri di samping Miku dengan _"Elukoruptor" _yang menahan serangan berbahaya dari_ "Blood Fang"-_nya Lily. Miku kembali sadar dari keterkejutan nya lalu melompat mundur untuk membuat jarak aman. Yuka kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

"Gerakan mu bagus untuk seorang pemula." Puji Lily.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yuka dengan senyum khas nya yang mampu membuat Len merinding gaje entah kenapa. (Len : GUE TRAUMA! | Nova : XD XD XD)

"Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan ku!" seru Lily.

"Heyaaa!" seru Lily sambil mengayunkan sabit nya dari arah yang cukup berbahaya. Tapi Miku dan Yuka tidak takut dan menyerang balik.

"Heyooo!" seru Miku sambil menahan serangan Lily.

"Hiyaaa!" seru Yuka yang melompat ke samping kiri Lily, bersiap untuk melakukan teknik _"__Metsuken : Kyuukyoku no Dageki" _milik nya.

"Hiyooo!" seru Lily menarik kembali sabit nya untuk menahan serangan Yuka.

"YE!" teriak Yuka yang melancarkan serangan nya ke arah Lily.

"YE!" teriak Lily berhasil menahan serangan Yuka menggunakan sabit nya.

"YE!" teriak Miku melancarkan _counter attack._

"YE!" Bang Haji Rhoma Italia(?) ikut-ikutan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berempat yang membuat kaca jendela pecah semua. (Yuki : kok kayak lirik lagu nya Bang Haji :D :D :D )

-0o0-

**IA **_**Vs**_**. Piko...**

"Hoi Piko." Panggil IA yang berhenti di atas dahan pohon.

"Apa?" tanya Piko yang juga berhenti di atas dahan pohon.

"Kau masih remaja kan?" tanya IA.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" jawab dan tanya Piko.

"Enggak. Aneh aja remaja seperti mu kok sudah beruban." Ucap IA sambil menahan tawa.

"..." Piko diam di tempat.

"...pfft..." IA masih menahan tawa nya.

"Gu-gu-GUE GAK BERUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" kemudian Piko meloncat dari dahan pohon tempat nya berdiri dan menyerang IA yang terkejut.

ZRASH ZRASH ZRASH ZRASH ZRASH ZRASH ZRASH ZRASH ZRASH ZRASH

"!" IA yang terkejut hanya bisa menatap horor ke arah Piko. Piko yang asli nya memiliki iris mata hijau kebiruan, kini menjadi merah bersinar seperti di _anime-anime _dimana karakter utama yang-#plak! (Yuki : lu lanjutin narasi gaje ini, gue- | Nova : _hai'. Gomen'nasai. _)

10 serangan _combo _yang dilancarkan oleh Uban _Master _berhasil membuat IA kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke bawah pohon.

"HYAAAAA!" Piko meloncat dari atas pohon dengan kedua pisau yang siap menikam IA dari atas.

"KYAAAAA!" IA berteriak panik.

Zleb!

***C**_**ritical points : 10.000***_

_'Cri-critical!' _ batin IA makin panik. Panik bukan karena dia telah kalah, tapi karena dia mencapai poin lebih dari 100 dan itu artinya dia...

**"Siapa pun yang **_**"K.I.A" **_**ke ruang **_**"V.I.R" **_**sekarang..."**

Sebuah suara yang mampu didengar oleh semua murid menggema di area _Mondaiji Gakuen. _

"!" Belum sempat IA bersiap lari, sebuah tangan besar mencengkram pundak nya. IA memberanikan diri untuk menoleh hanya untuk mendapati si banci jejadian-#ditebas yang tersenyum _evil_.

"_Ma-Maõ-sama!" _seru IA dengan wajah yang sudah memutih.

**"Betul sekali..." **Ucap si _Maõ-sama _dengan _smirk-_nya. IA hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika dia diseret oleh Gakupo-_sensei _ke ruang _"V.I.R"._

"..." Piko dan murid lainnya yang menghentikan 'aktivitas' nya hanya untuk melihat momen-momen paling mengerikan dalam sejarah _Mondaiji Gakuen_ hanya bisa merasa kasian dan menundukkan kepala sambil berdoa...

'Semoga kau bisa selamat IA...'

-0o0-

**Yui **_**Vs**_**. Yuki...**

KLANG

Mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan sangat cepat. Percikan-percikan listrik juga terjadi setiap senjata mereka bertemu. (Yuki : ini _"AR", _jadi yang timbul bukan percikan api).

Kemudian Yui melempar rantai nya secara melengkung ke arah sisi kanan Yuki. Tapi Yuki berhasil menahan dengan cara melilitkan _"Andromeda" _ke _"Milky Way"-_nya. Sempat terjadi acara tarik-menarik hingga dikira seperti acara tarik tambang.

"Heh, kau lumayan juga, _Yuki no Ryuuken_." Ucap Yui yang masih berusaha menarik rantai nya.

"Kau juga, _Yui no Seiun." _Respon Yuki yang juga berusaha menarik _"Milky Way"-_nya.

"Hehe, aku rasa kita punya pendapat sang sama tentang pertarungan ini." Ucap Yui.

"Aku tau." Ucap Yuki tersenyum.

"Bahwa Author kita sangatlah gaje dalam membuat _battle scane." _Ucap Yui dan Yuki-_Wait a moment!_

"Kau dan aku tau hanya ada satu cara untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini." Ucap Yui dengan senyum gaje nya lalu menjatuhkan _"Andromeda"-_nya ke lantai.

"Kau membaca pikiran ku ya." Jawab Yuki yang juga tersenyum gaje dan menjatuhkan _"Milky Way"-_nya ke lantai.

"Sebagai sesama OC si _BakAuthor, _hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini." Ucap Yui dan Yuki kompak.

"Kita mulai saja." Ucap Yui sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya ke samping kanan.

"Dengan senang hati." Ucap Yuki yang juga mengulurkan tangan kanan nya ke samping kanan.

"..." Yui terlihat berkonsentrasi.

"..." Yuki juga berkonsentrasi juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GUNTING-BATU-KERTAS!" seru keduanya.

SET

.

.

"!" Yui membelalakkan mata nya kaget.

"Hehe." Yuki tersenyum _evil. _Kemudian dia mengambil pedang nya dan menebas Yui.

ZRASH

"Ugh..." Yui memegang tangan kanan nya yang terasa sakit.

1-0 untuk Yuki.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah." Ucap Yui optimis lalu memasang pose awal.

"Aku akan menikmati ini." Ucap Yuki yang juga bersiap-siap.

"GUNTING-BATU-KERTAS!" seru mereka lagi.

SET

"Hehe." Kali ini Yui yang tersenyum _evil._

"Ugh."

Yui mengambil rantai-nya dan melempar nya ke arah lengan Yuki dengan cepat.

ZLEB

"..." Yuki hanya bisa mengeratkan gigi nya menahan sakit.

1-1 untuk Yui.

"Sekali lagi." Ucap Yuki yang kembali bersiap-siap. Yui mengangguk.

"GUN-"

Oke, kita pindah lokasi aja dari pada melihat pertarungan gaje mereka. :D

"LU YANG GAJE!"

-0o0-

**Kelas X-G...**

Di ruangan yang berlapis batu marmer itu, terdapat empat orang yang terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Kapan dimulai nih?" tanya seorang murid berambut hitam dengar iris mata berwarna emas yang duduk dengan 'sopan'. Kedua kaki nya berada di atas meja.

**"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, akan ku buat kau tidak bisa bicara **_**Dark Paladin." **_Ucap murid lainnya yang duduk di kursi paling mewah _a.k.a _mefet sawah. #plak!

"..." Murid berambut hitam itu tidak merespon.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Kau telat!" seru _Dark Paladin _kesal.

"Sopan lah sedikit pada kakak mu, Rei!" seru murid yang baru datang itu. Dia juga memiliki rambut hitam dan mata emas.

"Hah, untuk apa aku 'sopan' pada seorang kakak yang tak mampu mengalahkan adik nya." Ucap _Dark Paladin._

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau dengar aku kan, _Holy Paladin." _Ucap _Dark Paladin _dengan _smirk _yang terlihat jelas di wajah nya.

"Kau-"

**"Hentikan kalian berdua!"**

"Maaf aku terlambat, Ketua." Ucap _Holy Paladin _lalu duduk di tempat nya. Berhadapan dengan sang _Dark Pladin a.k.a _Kagene Rei.

**"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai..." **Ucap sang Ketua.

Semua murid tersenyum _evil _kecuali dua orang.

**_"_... **_**The Eclipse Plan." **_Lanjut sang Ketua sambil tersenyum licik.

**_._**

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Sebelumnya maaf kalau banyak _typo. _*_bow_***

**Hehe, ternyata banyak juga tertarik dengan cerita gaje ini. **_**Arigatõ.**_

**Dan b****agi yang menebak kalau si **_**"Osiris" **_**atau si **_**"Dark Paladin" **_**adalah Akaito ku ucapkan SELAMAT! ANDA SALAH! :D #dikroyok**

**Dan iya, **_**Dark Paladin **_**adalah Kagene Rei.**

**Lalu, ****gak ada **_**preview **_**buat **_**chapter **_**depan dan seterusnya.**

**Yuki : gaje!**

**Yuka : daripada gaje, langsung mulai aja Tanya-Jawab nya. ***_**smile***_

**Nova : **_**hai'... **_

"**Sesi Tanya-Jawab akan menjawab pertanyaan seputar **_**Fic **_**di atas baik yang ada hubungan nya maupun tidak alias gaje!" #plak!**

_**===Start!===**_

**Gedungnya dilindungin sama anti-anti ya. Apakah dilindungi pake anti-hentai juga? **

Tidak. Nanti Si Kepsek dan _Maõ-_sama gak bisa masuk. :D #ditebas

**Darimana yuki dan yuka tau motto sama gerakannya kelas X-F? **

Dia diberitahu oleh Luka-_sensei_.

**Lho bukannya akaito dari sekolah yg sama dari rin & len?  
Kok mereka gak kenal akaito?  
Padahal saat di ulangan semester akaito kan sekelas dengan mereka ? **

Baca ulang _chapter _di atas. #plak!

**Astaga tiba-tiba ada summonnya! Rangkingnya apa? A? F? **

Ini bukan **Baka-Test**, jadi gak ada _Rank-_nya.

**Rei dan Akaito?**

Iya dan Tidak.

**Anti-anti lainnya?**

Anti-Pedo dan Anti-Hentai. :D

**Mungkinkah Dark Paladin itu Kagene Rei? Apakah benar ngga ya? **

Iya dan Iya.

**Murid X-F cuma mereka2 saja? **

Baca lagi dari awal. :D

**Apakah omake selalu dibuat sama Yuki/Yuka? **

Tidak juga.

**Yang dimaksud 'Yuki-chan' itu Mizuhashi Yuki? XD **

Yuki : BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

**Pertarungan dengan Gumi Gumiya? Itu chap berapa sih? **

_Chapter _6.

**Kok ngomong ama Akaito harus pake bahasa inggris?**

_Keep Reading._

**Sejak kapan si BaKaito itu pinter bahasa inggris?**

_Keep Reading._

**What?! Kepsek MG ternyata adalah si pedo itu?**

Yup. :D

**Mereka summonnya pake nilai ujian mereka kan? Iya kan!?**

Tidak.

**Kenapa membernya gak huruf depan G aja semua?**

Tidak terpikirkan. :D

**KIYOTERU DAN YUKI SUDAH MENIKAAAH!?**

Belum. Yuki hanya Wakil Kepala Sekolah.

**Jadi Kaito jadi jenius kalau ada Akaito?**

Mungkin... XD

**Apakah ada anti-sabit atau anti-celurit? **

Gak ada.

**Akaito terlibat? **

Iya.

**Kiyoteru, nge-rap kah?**

Tidak.

**Kaitooo, kamu abis amnesia ya? Kok tiba-tiba jadi Pinter? Lagi mabok kah? **

Kaito : iya gue mabok... mabok es krim~. #plak

**Meong(?)**

Nyaa~ :3

**Cerita sekolahnya mirip Baka to test shoukanjuu yah?**

Serupa tapi tak sama. #gue serius!

**Fundashi atau blabla itu apa ya?**

Fundashi? Mungkin yang anda maksud itu _Fudanshi_.

_Fudanshi_ adalah cowok yang suka lihat _Yaoi_, sedangkan _Fujoshi_ itu cewek yang suka lihat _Yaoi_. #plak

**Apa itu "AR" (**_**Augmented **__**Reality)?**_

"AR" atau _"Actual Reality"_ adalah teknologi lanjutan dari "_Augmented __Reality" _yang mampu membuat dunia "_Virtual" _menjadi _"Real" _atau nyata. Dengan kata lain. "AR" adalah teknologi di atas "VR".

Kalau anda melihat _anime_ Yu-Gi-Oh! Anda pasti mengerti. :)

===_**End!===**_

**Bales **_**review **_**yang **_**"Guest" **_**aja,**** yang lainnya lewat **_**PM **_**masing-masing**_**...**_

_**To trollingfiolen **_

Iya dan tidak,

Silahkan baca lagi **A/N**di atas. :)

_Arigatõ~._

_**To Shanvira28 **_

Terima kasih.

Pertanyaan sudah di jawab di atas.

_Arigatõ~._

_**To Shirota Sakuya **_

Len : terima kasih. :D  
Rin : -_-

_Arigatõ~._

_**To Guest **_

Ya.

Silahkan baca lagi **A/N**di atas. :)

_Arigatõ~._

_**To Hime-chan **_

Waha, _review _dua kali nih. :)

Kalau penjelasan tentang _"Summon" _itu gaje. Tapi tetep masuk akal kan? :D #plak

Pertanyaan sudah ku jawab di atas.

_Arigatõ~._

**Nova : Maap kalau ada pertanyaan yang terlewat, dan sekarang waktunya **_**Omake **_**dari OC ku yang hanya sekarang muncul nya.**

**Yui : ...**

**Nova : **_**Are? **_**Gak minta imbalan, Yui?**

**Yui : aku hanya OC, aku tidak perlu apa pun, **_**Master.**_

**Nova : ... **_**Master...?**_

**Yuki&Yuka : ***_**sweatdrop***_

_**Omake by Yami Yui.**_

**Kelas X-G...**

Di ruangan yang berlapis batu marmer itu, terdapat empat orang yang terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Kapan dimulai nih?" tanya seorang murid berambut hitam dengar iris mata berwarna emas yang duduk dengan 'sopan'. Kedua kaki nya berada di atas meja.

**"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, akan ku buat kau tidak bisa bicara **_**Dark Paladin." **_Ucap murid lainnya yang duduk di kursi paling mewah _a.k.a _mefet sawah. #plak!

"..." Murid berambut hitam itu tidak merespon.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Kau telat, _Holy Paladin!_" seru _Dark Paladin _kesal.

"Maaf, bisa kita mulai?" tanya _Holy Paladin._

**"Tentu saja." **Ucap sang Ketua. Kemudian sang Ketua mengambil sebuah... kartu remi? Kemudian sang Ketua memberi masing-masing murid se buah kartu dalam keadaan terbalik.

**"Peraturannya seperti biasa, siapa yang kalah harus **_**crossdress." **_Ucap sang Ketua dengan senyum gaje. Yang lainnya hanya merinding.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan mulai lebih dulu." Ucap Gumi lalu mengambil sebuah kartu dari tangan nya. Kemudian Gumi meletakkan kartu itu di atas meja dalam keadaan terbalik sehingga tak ada yang tahu kartu apa itu.

"6 _of Heart_." Ucap Gumi sambil melirik teman-teman nya. Teman-teman nya hanya diam.

"Giliran ku." Ucap Gumiya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan _Shadow Master. _"5 _of __Spade." _Lanjut nya sambil melirik teman-teman nya.

"Giliran ku." Ucap Rui. "_Jack of Spade." _Lanjut nya. Teman-teman nya masih diam.

"Hah..." Rei menghela nafas. _"King of Heart." _Ucap nya sambil meletakkan kartu di atas meja dalam keadaan terbalik. Teman-teman nya masih diam.

**"Giliran ku." **Ucap sang Ketua. _**"Queen of Clover." **_Lanjut nya.

Tiba-tiba semua teman-teman nya tersenyum evil.

"_DOUBT!_" seru keempat murid itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

**"..." **Sang Ketua hanya _speechless _lalu membuka kartu nya.

"Hehe, tak ku sangka sang Ketua akan kalah." Ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum.

"Ketua memang payah." Sambung Gumiya yang juga tersenyum.

"Rui, kau bawa kostum itu kan?" tanya Rei dengan _smirk-_nya, yang membuat sang Ketua berkeringat dingin.

"Tentu saja Rei-_kun_, dan aku yakin pasti akan cocok dengan Ketua~." Ucap Rui sambil berlari ke sebuah ruangan.

**"..." **Sang Ketua makin berkeringat dingin.

"Ini dia~." Ucap Rui ceria. Di tangan nya dia membawa sebuah kostum _maid _berwarna _pink _lengkap dengan bando dan sarung tangan berwarna putih.

**"Ka-kalian bercanda kan..." **Sang Ketua berdiri dari kursi nya dan bersiap untuk lari. Tapi Gumi, Gumiya, dan Rei berhasil menangkap nya.

"_Time to make over~." _Ucap Rui dengan ceria.

_**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **_teriak sang Ketua sambil berlari keluar ruangan seperti banci yang di kejar SAT Pol PP. :D

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Murid-murid yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa dengan kegajean Ketua mereka.

-0o0-

**Lapangan sekolah...**

"Huh? Apa tadi itu...?" tanya Gakupo tak yakin. "Ah, gak mungkin. Hari ini kan gak ada jadwal razia." Lanjut nya lalu pergi ke tempat pertemuan Guru.

"Hay cyiiin~, eike _coming~."_ Ucap nya sambil membuka pintu pertemuan

PLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"Sekali lagi lu ngomong kayak gitu, gue *mbeek* lu!" ucap seorang Guru perempuan berambut merah muda dengan kesal.

"_Hai', gomen'nasai." _Ucap si banci jejadian dengan wajah horor.

_**Omake End**_

**Nova : **_***sweatdrop***_

**Yuki : ***_**facepalm***_

**Yuka : ***_**facewall***_

**Yui : ***_**facebook***_

**Len : ***_**facefloor*(?)**_

**Rin : ***_**faceroof*(?)**_

**Miku : **_**see you in the next story. **_**:D**

**SeeU : **_**Hai'~.**_


	10. A Gaje Battle part II

_**Summary**_** : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid, except this story.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo**_**, pendek, **_**Typo**_**, aneh, **_**Typo**_**, ajaib, **_**Typo**_**, bahasa gahol ada disini, **_**Typo**_**, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, **_**Typo**_**, dll. dst. dsb.****  
(Yuki : kebanyakan ****_typo..._****-_-)**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Sebelumnya di **_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_**...**

_"What do you want again?"_

_"A battle of course."_

_**"****AR Mode~...Start~!"**_

_**"****Elukoruptor!"**_

_***Critical points : 10.000***_

_'Semoga kau bisa selamat IA...' _

**~SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHH~~**

-0o0-

**Kelas X-G...**

"Ketua, bukannya aku tidak setuju dengan rencana Ketua, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Gumi.

**"Tidak. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Coblos nomor-"**

"Jangan OOT sekarang Ketua." Potong _Dark Paladin_ yang terlihat_ sweatdrop._

**"Ehem, seperti yang kita diskusikan dua bulan yang lalu, rencana T**entang **h**asil **e**konomi **E**kspor **c**engkeh,** l**ada, **i**kan, **p**isang, **s**emangka, dan j**e**ruk **p**ada **L**aos, **A**merika, dan **N**igeria **atau yang biasa disingkat dengan **"_The Eclipse__ Plan"_ **oleh sekolah kita, adalah agenda tahunan sekolah ini. Jika kita bisa menyabotase jalur perdagangan mereka, otomatis kita akan memperoleh keuntungan."** Jelas sang Ketua.

"Keuntungan apa?" tanya _Holy Paladin._

**"Banyak, salah satu nya adalah sekolah ini akan sibuk mengurus keperluan ekspor mereka dan otomatis, sekolah akan diliburkan." **Jawab Ketua. Yang lainnya mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, apa Ketua sudah punya rencana untuk menyabotase _**Eclipse Plan**_ sekolah ini?" tanya Gumiya.

**"Tentu saja belum." **Jawab Ketua watados.

GUBRAK

**"...?"**

"Serius deh Ketua..." _Holy Paladin _dan yang lainnya ber-gubrak-ria.

**"Bercanda, hehe. Aku sudah menyiapkan satu rencana yang sangat 'cemerlang'." **Lanjut Ketua tersenyum _evil._

"Apa itu?" tanya _Dark Paladin _yang ikut tersenyum _evil._

**"Rencananya adalah kalian berempat harus membuat rencana untuk menyabotase **"_Eclipse Plan"_**sekolah ini." **Ucap sang Ketua santai.

GUBRAK

'Golok mana golok!' batin ke empat murid itu sambil berusaha bangun dari aksi jatuh mereka.

**"Oke, rencana **"_The Eclipse Plan"_**sudah tuntas, sekarang..." **Ucap sang Ketua sambil mengeluarkan sebuah remot kontrol dan menekan tombol berwarna merah. **"... Mari kita lihat aksi para murid gaje itu, khukhukhu." **Lanjut nya sambil tersenyum _evil._

'Lu yang gaje!' batin ke empat murid itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba dari balik tembok muncul TV Plasma 99".

[...*_static voice*..._]

[..."Hi~de~yo~shi~"...]

[..."_Da-dame da _Akihisa_ yo_..."...]

**"..." **Sang Ketua diam di tempat. Keringat dingin membanjiri belakang kelapa nya.

"..." Yang lainnya makin _sweatdrop._

**"Bi-biar ku ganti dulu **_**channel **_**nya." **Ucap Ketua grogi.

"..." Yang lainnya tak berani berkomentar, tapi punya pemikiran yang sama.

'Sepertinya Ketua harus diperiksa ke RSJ...'

-0o0-

**Akaito **_**Vs. **_**Kaito...**

"Hah... hah... hah... capek." Ucap Kaito yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

_"Me too..." _Akaito juga tergeletak di samping adik nya.

"Tak ku sangka... hah... kau berbakat dengan tari remo... hah... kenapa kau gak buka Toko Sembako aja... hah...?" Lanjut Kaito.

_"You too..." _Jawab Akaito.

Setelah 1 jam ber-remo-ria, Akaito dan Kaito kehabisan tenaga dan memilih untuk istirahat.

Aneh...

-0o0-

**Mayu **_**Vs. **_**Miki...**

"Nah Mayu, sekarang pilih... "_K.I.A." _atau _"Surrender"?" _tawar Miki sambil mengarahkan ujung "Shin Kotetsu"-nya ke arah Mayu yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

"Tch!" Mayu menatap Miki dengan kesal. 'Apa boleh buat...' Batin nya sambil menutup mata.

"..." Miki menatap Mayu heran. Kemudian Mayu membuka mata nya.

"Wah! Piko pakai baju loli!" seru Mayu sambil menunjuk ke arah lain. Miki yang kaget langsung menoleh ke arah yang di tunjukkan Mayu.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Miki dengan mata berkilau.

_'Lolicon...' _Batin Mayu lalu berdiri dan menyerang Miki yang konsentrasi nya kacau.

ZRAASH

"Kyaa!" Miki terhempas ke belakang. Seragam bagian depan nya rusak akibat tebasan kapa besarnya Mayu. Angka di atas kepala nya menjadi 89.

"Nah, Miki, _"K.I.A" _atau _"Surrender"." _Ucap Mayu sambil mengarahkan kapak besar nya ke arah Miki.

"Ugh..." Miki mulai panik, lalu menutup mata.

"..." Mayu tersenyum kemenangan.

"Mayu! Ada dua pedang yang menuju ke arah mu!" seru Miki sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Mayu.

"Heh, tipuan seperti itu tidak akan mempengaruhi ku." Ucap Mayu sambil mendekatkan kapak besar nya ke wajah Miki.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Cepat menyingkir!" seru Miki lagi.

"Sudah ku bil-"

Zleb! Zleb!

"!" tiba-tiba Mayu merasakan dua benda tajam yang menembus punggung nya. Mayu menoleh dan mendapati dua pedang berwarna kuning yang menancap di punggung nya.

"A-apa...?" Ucap Mayu sebelum dia jatuh ke depan. Angka di atas kepala nya menjadi 90.

"!" Miki hanya bisa terkejut ketika Mayu jatuh ke arah nya, sementara "Double Bladed Axe"-nya Mayu tepat berada di depan wajah nya.

SWOOSH

KLANG!

-0o0-

******Leon ****__****Vs. ********Len dan Rin...**

"Len, gimana nih?" tanya Rin panik. Len menoleh dan menjawab.

"Mana gue tau."

"Kalau kalian tidak memilih, biar aku yang memilih." Ucap Leon sambil bersiap menyerang. ""_K.I.A"!" _seru Leon lalu mengayunkan "_Twin Fang"-_nya ke arah Len dan Rin.

"!" Len bertindak lebih cepat. Dia mengambil _"Elusitraktor" _milik Rin dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan _"Elusikompor" _milik nya di tangan kanan. Kemudian Len menyilangkan dua pedang itu di depan nya membentuk huruf "X".

KLANG

Serangan Leon berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan Len. Len terhempas ke belakang, sedangkan dua pedang nya terhempas ke arah lain. Yang kebetulan menuju ke arah Mayu.

"Mayu! Awas-" Leon yang melihat arah dua pedang itu berusaha memperingatkan Mayu.

Zleb! Zleb!

Tapi terlambat. "_Elusitraktor" _dan _"Elusikompor" _telah menembus punggung Mayu. Mayu menoleh kemudian jatuh ke depan. Ke arah Miki yang juga terkejut.

"Miki!" seru Len dan Rin kompak.

-0o0-

******Lily ****__****Vs. ********Miku dan Yuka...**

Setelah 'konser' dadakan dengan Bang Haji Roma Italia(?), mereka kembali bertarung.

TING

Lily berusaha menyerang Miku namun Yuka berhasil menahan. Miku yang bebas berusaha menyerang Lily. Namun Lily berhasil menghindar.

'Kombinasi serangan dan pertahanan mereka sempurna.' Lily mengambil jarak di antara mereka dan mengatur nafas. Miku dan Yuka juga terlihat kelelahan.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan kalian berdua." Ucap Lily. Kemudian dia mengangkat "_Blood Fang"-_nya ke samping dengan satu tangan. "Akan ku selesaikan sekarang!" lanjut nya lalu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Yuka. Miku bertindak cepat tapi teriakan Len dan Rin menghentikan nya.

"Miki!"

Miku menoleh ke arah Miki dan terkejut.

'Gawat!' batin Miku panik lalu melemparkan "_Elupredator" _milik nya ke arah kapak "_Double Bladed Axe_"-nya Mayu yang akan mengenai wajah Miki.

SWOOSH

KLANG!

Lemparan Miku yang mencapai kecepatan _Mach_ 21 berhasil menangkis kapak besar Mayu. (Yuki : _Mach _1 = 340.29 m/s, kalau _Mach _21 = ? XD)

"Hah, sukurlah masih sempat." Ucap Miku lega.

"Um... Miku..." Mendengar nama nya dipanggil, Miku pun menoleh ke arah Yuka lalu _sweatdrop. _Yuka terlihat menahan serangan Lily dengan posisi yang... aneh.

Lily mengarahkan "_Blood Fang"-_nya ke leher Yuka, sedangkan Yuka mengarahkan "_Elukoruptor"-_nya ke leher Lily. Tapi mereka berdua tidak bisa saling menyerang karena mereka berdua saling tarik-menarik rambut lawan.

Kemudian dalam gerakan yang sama, mereka berdua saling mundur ke belakang lalu menyerang lagi. Lily menyerang Yuka dari depan, tapi Yuka berhasil menahan. Tapi yang membuat posisi mereka aneh adalah kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah mereka berada di hidung lawan masing-masing.

"Hmbh!" mereka bergumam gaje sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari posisi aneh itu.

-0o0-

**Yui _Vs_. Yuki...**

"GUNTING-BATU-KERTAS!"

SET

"Hehe, sepertinya kau beruntung Yuki." Ucap Yui dengan senyum gaje nya.

"Heh, aku ini punya _skil _"_OC Luck". _Jadi jangan heran kalau aku bisa beruntung, Yui." Respon Yuki lalu mengambil "_Milky Way"-_nya dan menebas Yui dari samping kiri.

"Ugh..." Yui merintih.

99-99

Entah mereka gaje atau apa, mereka terus bertarung seperti itu hingga angka di atas kepala mereka mendekati "_Critical Stage"._

"Sepertinya salah satu dari kita akan menemui si _Maõ-sama." _Ucap Yui.

"Sudah pasti, masalahnya aku tidak mau." Ucap Yuki.

"Aku juga." Yui bersiap-siap. "Kali ini aku akan serius."

Kemudian Yui memajukan kaki kiri nya ke depan. Tangan kanan nya di ayunkan ke belakang sedangkan tangan kiri ke depan. Ujung "_Andromeda"-_nya berada di tangan kanan nya menggantung sangat dekat dengan tanah.

"Kalau begitu..." Yuki juga bersiap. Yuki memajukan kaki kanan nya ke depan, lalu membungkuk sedikit dan menekuk lutut, sedangkan kaki kiri dibiarkan lurus ke belakang."_Milky Way"_ di tangan kanan di ayunkan ke arah pinggang kiri hingga kebelakang sedangkan tangan kiri diposisikan lurus kedepan tepat diatas pergelangan tangan kanan.

_**"****Metsukusari..."**_Yui mengeratkan rantai nya.

_**"****Metsuken..."**_Yuki mengeratkan pedang nya.

_**"****Surasuta/Suraisā!" **_seru mereka berdua.

Yui melempar rantai nya ke arah Yuki dengan kecepatan _Mach 31, _suara "BOOM" mengiringi ketika _sound barrier _berhasil di capai. Yuki terlihat terkejut dengan kecepatan yang diperlihatkan oleh Yui.

'Kena kau...' Batin Yui senang. Tapi ekspresinya berubah ketika dia melihat _smirk _di wajah Yuki.

TRANG

"!" Kalau dikatakan bahwa Yui terkejut adalah benar. Belum ada yang berhasil menyamai kecepatannya dalam melempar _"Andromeda"-_nya.

"Hehe." Yuki tertawa gaje.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa... kecepatan ku sudah melampaui _Mach _30..." Yui berjalan mundur ke belakang dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Kalau ada yang berhasil mematahkan kecepatan nya, maka itu berarti dia lebih kuat dari nya.

"Mudah saja..." Jawab Yuki sambil berjalan maju ke arah Yui. "Aku meningkatkan kecepatan ku hingga _Mach _32. lebih cepat dari kecepatan mu, hehe." Lanjut nya.

'Tidak mungkin...' Yui berjalan mundur.

"Nah, Yui... _"K.I.A" _atau _"Surrender"?" _tanya Yuki sambil mengarahkan ujung "_Milky Way"-_nya ke arah Yui yang terlihat ketakutan.

-0o0-

**Ruang Guru...**

Kiyoteru terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir gaje di ruangan nya. Dilihat dari wajah nya, sepertinya dia terlihat stres.

Sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu, dia mendapat sebuah paket kiriman dari seorang yang mengaku bernama Toby-_sensei. _Awalnya Kiyoteru hanya mengira kalau itu adalah paket untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Tapi begitu dia membuka paket itu, dia terkejut.

"Sebuah buku?" tanya Kiyoteru heran.

Lalu dia membalik buku itu dan melihat _cover _nya.

"!" Terkejut adalah ekspresi yang _mainstream, _jadi Kiyoteru menampakkan ekspresi senang ketika membaca judul buku itu.

Awalnya Kiyoteru tidak tau siapa itu _"Otaku _Kepsek", tapi setelah dia menerima beberapa murid transfer dari Vocaloid _Gakuen, _akhirnya dia tau siapa itu si _Otaku _Kepsek. Seorang Kepala sekolah dari Vocaloid _Gakuen. _Sekolah yang dikatakan memiliki cara 'unik' dalam menjalankan Ulangan Semsester.

Di atas mejanya sekarang terdapat sebuah buku yang jika kau baca judulnya berbunyi "The _Secret of Summoning Art". _Dengan sampul berwarna biru dengan ilustrasi yang menarik serta warna yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat seorang Kepsek dari sekolah berteknologi tercanggih ini stres.

Masalahnya di bagian bawah sampul itu tertulis nama dari sang penulis.

"Bagaimana bisa si _Otaku _Kepsek mengetahui sistem "BRM" ku dengan sangat terperinci. Padahal aku sudah menambah _security _nya hingga 99 _Layer. _Apa dia tukang bobol kelas hiu?" Kiyoteru menggumam gaje di ruangan nya.

Ya, di atas mejanya terdapat sebuah buku yang mengungkap rahasia luar-dalam dari teknologi "BRM" _Mondaiji Gakuen. _Sudah banyak yang mencoba membobol _parent system _dari teknologi "BRM"-nya, namum semuanya gagal di layer 55. Terakhir kali tercatat hanya sampai di layer 60 sebelum _bug _yang diciptakan oleh _hacker _berhasil dimusnahkan tanpa sisa.

Dan sekarang, rekor pertahanan super canggih itu jatuh di tangan seorang remaja 16 tahun, berambut _honey-blonde _bermata biru dan ungu yang menyamar sebagai bapak-bapak berusia 40 tahun yang kita kenal dengan kode "_The Great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek".

"Heh, mau tidak mau, aku harus berunding dengan nya." Ucap Kiyoteru lalu duduk di kursi nya dan mengistirahatkan kepala nya di atas kedua tangan nya di atas meja.

Di antara lembaran buku itu terselip sebuah catatan yang berbunyi...

**"Pertama, ku ucapkan selamat kepada diri ku karena berhasil menembus sistem "BRM" mu, hahaha.**

**Oke, ku akui aku mendapat kesulitan di layer 91, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan memasang **_**Anti-OC Layer System **_**di sana. Terlebih dengan efek **_**Amaterasu, bug-bug **_**yang ku program musnah semua dalam hitungan detik!**

**Aku menghabiskan waktu 8 jam agar aku bisa men-**_**tweak **_**data ku agar tak terlihat sebagai OC dan memprogram ulang **_**bug **_**yang lebih kuat.**

**Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat, aku berhasil, yey! ^_^**

**Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, datanglah ke Ruangan ku.**

**Minggu - Ruang Kepsek – Vocaloid **_**Gakuen –**_** 00:01 WVX."**

**.**

**P.S. : Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencoba menyempurnakan sistem "BRM" mu dengan menambahkan **_**Layer **_**ke 100.**

_**By. The Great Emperor Otaku **_**Kepsek.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah..."

Sekarang kita tau bagaimana Kiyoteru bisa kenal dengan si _Otaku _Kepsek. :D

-0o0-

**Akaito **_**Vs. **_**Kaito...**

_"Okay Kaito, time to end this!" _seru Akaito sambil berdiri. Ujung _"Gunblade"-_nya bersinar biru. Kemudian Akaito menyilangkan "_Gunblade"-_nya di depan dada nya.

"Tentu saja." Kaito juga berdiri. Tombak trisule(?)-nya di pegang dengan erat di depan nya.

_**"****Swirling Bullet!" **_seru Akaito. Dua sinar biru melesat ke arah Kaito yang terlihat waspada.

_**"****Sule Deflection!" **_seru Kaito yang memblokir serangan kakak nya. Tapi itu hanya sebagai tipuan saja, karena Akaito sekarang berada di samping Kaito dengan ujung "_Gunblade" _yang siap menembak.

_"You lose." _Ucap Akaito tenang. Dua sinar dari ujung _"Gunblade"-_nya terkonsentrasi menjadi satu bulatan besar.

"!"

BOOM

-0o0-

**Mayu **_**Vs. **_**Miki...**

BRUK

Mayu jatuh ke tanah di samping Miki.

"Ugh..." Mayu berusaha bangun namun _"Elusitraktor" _dan _"Elusikompor" _masih menancap di punggung nya.

"..." Miki terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu berdiri.

'Sepertinya aku akan kalah...' Batin Mayu menunggu Miki untuk menyerang nya. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjut nya membuat nya kaget.

Miki mencabut dua pedang yang menancap di punggung Mayu.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Mayu heran. Padahal Miki punya kesempatan untuk memenangkan pertarungan mereka, tapi kenapa Miki...

"Aku tidak akan menyerang seseorang yang tak mampu bergerak." Ucap Miki sambil tersenyum tulus. Mayu _blushing _mendengar ucapan Miki_. _(Nova : _yuri ja nai!_)

"Hehe, sepertinya aku kalah..." Ucap Mayu. "... Aku _"Surrender"." _Lanjut nya. Kapak besar nya menghilang dari area pertarungan. Dengan _"Surrender", _maka dia bebas dari '_meet-and-greet-with-Maõ-sama' _di "_V.__I.R"._

Miki tersenyum dan membantu Mayu berdiri.

"Pertarungan yang bagus, Miki." Puji Mayu. Miki tersenyum.

"Sama-sama."

-0o0-

******Leon ****__****Vs. ********Len dan Rin...**

"Tch!" Leon terlihat kesal karena Mayu telah kalah.

Berbeda dengan Len dan Rin yang terlihat panik. Panik karena mereka _defendless! _Pedang mereka berada jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Kalau begitu akan ku selsesaikan sekarang." Ucap Leon lalu mengangkat _"Twin Fang"-_nya ke atas.

"Hoi, apa lu akan menyerang lawan yang tanpa senjata?" tanya Len berusaha mengulur waktu.

"Masa bodoh, sekarang... temui lah si _Maõ-sama!" _seru Leon sambil mengayunkan _"Twin Fang"-_nya ke arah Len dan Rin.

"!"

KLANG

"Ha!" ucap Piko yang menahan serangan Leon dengan dua pisau nya.

"PIKO!" seru Len dan Rin senang.

"Oi, jangan menganggu!" seru Leon tidak senang dengan kehadiran si Uban _Master._

"Hehe, tidak ada peraturan kalau sesama teman sekelas tidak boleh saling membantu kan?" tanya Piko dengan tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tch!" Leon mundur ke belakang.

-0o0-

**Lily _Vs. _Miku dan Yuka...**

"Hmb-uah!" Yuka dan Lily melompat ke belakang dalam waktu yang sama.

"Hah... hah..."

"Ugh..."

Miku masih diam di tempat nya.

'Miku tidak bisa bertarung karena pedang nya _Out of Reach. _Berarti hanya antara aku dan murid baru ini.' Batin Lily sambil mengatur nafas.

'Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan teknik itu sekarang...' Batin Yuka lalu memajukan kaki kiri nya ke depan. "_Elukoruptor" _di tangan kanan nya diayunkan ke samping kanan. Sedangkan tangan kiri di depan dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka.

"!" Lily tidak perlu menunggu Yuka untuk melakukan gerakan selanjutnya. Instingnya mengatakan kalau dia lengah, maka dia akan kalah. Kemudian Lily membawa "_Blood Fang"-_nya ke depan untuk menahan serangan apa pun yang akan dilencarkan oleh Yuka.

'Aku akan menggunakan pertahana terbaik ku...' batin Lily percaya diri.

Yuka memutar arah tubuh nya ke kiri sebentar lalu ke kanan lagi. Kali ini "_Elukoruptor" _milik nya sejajar dengan pinggang kanan nya, sementara tangan kiri di tekuk ke kanan.

**_"Metsuken Ougi..." _** Ucap Yuka sambil menatap Lily tajam.

**_"Uzumaki no..." _**Lily mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap "_Blood Fang"._

_**"Nagareboshi/Shõheki!" **_seru keduanya.

Yuka memutar tubuh nya ke samping kiri lalu menebas Lily dari samping secara horizontal, namun Lily berhasil menahan serangan Yuka dengan _"Blood Fang"-_nya yang berputar di depan nya. Membuat Yuka sedikit terhempas ke belakang.

Tapi menggunakan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuan, Yuka menyerang lagi dari bawah.

TING

"Percuma saja kau menyerang. Pertahanan ku ini adalah _perfect!" _seru Lily.

"Oh ya..." Yuka tersenyum. Lalu memegang "_Elukoruptor" _dengan erat. Kemudian menyerang dengan cara menebas dari kiri atas ke kanan bawah, kanan ke kiri, kiri bawah ke kanan atas, lalu atas ke bawah. Terus menerus hingga ujung pedangnya mengeluarkan percikan listrik. Jika kalian melihat serangan nya saat malam hari, maka akan terlihat seperti hujan meteor yang menghiasi langit malam.

'Terlalu cepat!' Lily mulai kehilangan konsentrasi dengan putaran _scythe-_nya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yuka masih meyerang dengan kecepatan _Mach 2._

KLANG!

"Kyaa!" Lily terpental ke belakang. _"Blood Fang"-_nya juga terlepas dari tangan nya, membuat nya _Out of Reach_.

"Akan ku selesaikan dengan ini!" seru Yuka sambil menahan berat tubuh nya dengan kaki kanan, sedangkan kaki kiri nya dibiarkan lurus ke belakang. _"Elukoruptor" _diayunkan ke kiri sejajar dengan pinggang nya.

_'Shima-' _Lily membelalak kan mata nya._  
_

**_"Metsuken : Kyuukyoku no Dageki!"_**

SLASH

Sebuah garis lurus berwarna putih membelah horizon akibat dari tebasan _"Elukoruptor"-_nya Yuka.

***_Critical Points : 999.999*_**

"Ugh..." Lily tergeletak di atas tanah.

"Aku menang! Yey!" sorak Yuka gaje.

**"Siapa pun yang "_K.I.A." _ke ruang_ "V.I.R" _sekarang juga..."** Ucap sang _Maõ-sama _dengan _evil smirk-_nya.

"...*_gulp*..." _Lily hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika dia diseret oleh si banci jejadian-#plak! ke ruang "_V.I.R"._

"_..." _Yuka dan Miku (dan semua murid yang menghentikan pertarungan nya hanya untuk melihat kejadian paling menggemparkan dalam sejarah _Mondaiji Gakuen_) hanya bisa diam di tempat.

'Satu lagi korban dari si _Maõ-sama...' _Batin mereka.

-0o0-

**Yui _Vs_. Yuki...**

Yuki melangkah ke depan, sedangkan Yui mundur ke belakang.

Yuki maju satu langkah, Yui mundur dua langkah.

Yuki maju satu langkah lagi, namun Yui tetap diam di tempat karena di belakang nya ada tembok.

"Hehe, menyerah lah." Ucap Yuki dengan santai.

"Ukh..." Yui makin terpojok.

"Aku tidak ingin melukai perempuan, jadi menyerah lah." Ucap Yuki lagi.

"..." Yui diam.

"..." Yuki menunggu jawaban.

"Hah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain..." Ucap Yui lalu melangkah ke depan. Yuki pikir kalau Yui akan menyerah, namun hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat Yuki harus menutup mata.

**_._**

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**** (Di _update _lagi tanggal 01 Agustus 2013)  
**

**_GOMEEEEEEEEEENN~~ _Lama _update_ dan banyak typo di atas... *_bow*_  
**

**Oke, bales _reiew _yang gak _login_, yang _login_ lewat PM.  
**

**_To _Alice/Flippy (Gak bisa di_ PM_):**

Hahaha, iya kasian dia. XD

_Arigatõ~._

**To Guest**** di Ch. 5:**

**Q : **Luka-sensei pernah melawan orang yg punya shokugan no shisen?! Apa orang itu mamanya Miku, Hatsune Misha?  
**A : **Iya, tapi bukan Miku atau pun Kaa-san nya.

_Arigatõ._

**To Shanvira28**_** :**_

Haha, nama pedang nya memang gaje.

**Q :** Yui itu OC Nova-_chan _kan?_  
_**A :** Iya.  
**Q :** Apa murid X-F bodoh2 semua?_  
_**A :**_ Keep reading.  
_**Q :** Apa Yuki OC Nova-_chan _kuat?_  
_**A :** Tergantung situasi. :)

_Arigatõ~._

**To i-am-rinny :**

**Q : **Osiris Hibiki Lui?  
**A : **Bukan, tapi_ Keep reading. _:)

_Arigatõ~._

**To Hime-**_**chan :**_

**Q : **EEEE? _Eclipse plan_? Kok kaya pernah denger yaaa?  
**A : **Terinspirasi dari_ anime _tetangga_. _:D_  
_Tapi beda jauuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh-#plak!

_Arigatõ~.  
_

**Dan lagi-lagi_ gomen~... _Sesi Tanya-Jawab akan ku hapus mulai chapter depan, karena menurut ku itu mengganggu ke-'asli'-an_ Fic _ini_._**

**TAPIIIIIIIIII pertanyaan kalian akan tetap ku jawab kok lewat _review_. :)**

**Untuk yang butuh_ translate _jurus-jurus mereka_, PM _Mbah Google. XD #plak**

**Yuki : _gomen _aku lupa gak buat _Omake..._**

**Yuka : gue juga... gomen~  
**

**Yui : *hiks*... _go-gomen'nasai..._  
**

**Nova : kok pada minta maaf semua? *_sweatdrop*_**

**_Sõshite, _em_... review?_**


	11. A Gaje Battle part III

_**Summary**_** : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**_"_**_**Mondaiji Gakuen"**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid, and I don't rent it too! I just have Len's picture that I download from Internet, still... it's not MINE!**_

_**Kopiko isn't mine too... *sigh***_

_**.**_

_**Warning! **_

**Gaje, **_**Typo **__**(**____**a lot of it**__**)**_**, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**Jika Anda mendapati kata "*mbeek*" di Fic ini, itu adalah sensor!**

**Waspada lah!**

**Waspada lah!**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

* * *

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Sebelumnya di **_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_**...**

"Ketua, bukannya aku tidak setuju dengan rencana Ketua, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

**"Tidak. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Coblos nomor-"**

"Tak ku sangka... hah... kau berbakat dengan tari remo... hah... kenapa kau gak buka Toko Sembako aja... hah...?"

"_You too..."_

"Aku tidak ingin melukai perempuan, jadi menyerah lah."

"Hah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain..."

**~SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHH~~**

**-0o0-**

******Akaito ****__****Vs. ********Kaito...**

BOOM!

Akaito tersenyum perlahan. Di depan nya terdapat kepulan asap putih yang menyelimuti Kaito.

"Hehe, _well..."_

"Hehe... *_cough**cough*... _masih belum..." Terlihat Kaito yang berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan "_Heavenward Halberd"_ nya.

Seragam nya juga rusak tapi tak sampai 6 detik, kembali normal.

"_"__Surrender" now Kaito. You know that you can't continue this battle." _Ucap Akaito tenang.

"Heh, aku tidak akan menyerah!" seru Kaito yang akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan kedua kaki nya.

"_You are not learn your lesson, well... too bad!" _

Kemudian Akaito mengangkat "_Gunblade"-_nya lagi, ingin menyerang Kaito dengan serangan yang sama, dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Kaito berlari ke arah kakak nya sambil berteriak.

"_Foolish brother!" _Akaito menggelengkan kepala nya.

Kemudian ujung "_Gunblade"-_nya mulai bersinar biru dan membentuk ukuran bola basket, lebih besar, dan lebih besar lagi, hingga sampai berdiameter 5 meter, "_See you la-"_

Entah apa pun yang ingin Akaito katakan, terpotong karena Kaito melempar tombak nya ke arah Akaito dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Zleb!

BOOM!

Dan bersamaan dengan tembakan yang dilancarakan oleh Akaito ketika _"Heavenward Halberd" _menembus dada nya.

100-100

"!"

Kedua remaja ini saling menatap dengan horor.

"_Draw/_seri..." Gumam kedua nya.

Sedetik kemudian, area di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba terdistorsi. Kemudian subtansi seperti kaca berwarna ungu menjulang tinggi ke langit. Mengurung mereka berdua dalam sangkar _"Sudden Drop"._

******-0o0-**

_"Sudden Drop", _sebuah _event _yang akan terjadi jika dua pemain atau lebih memiliki poin yang bernilai sama disaat memasuki _"Critical Satge"._

Dalam hal ini, _"Field" _pertarungan di antara dua pemain atau lebih itu, sebuah subtansi seperti kaca berwarna ungu akan aktif dan mengurung para pemain yang terkena efek "_Sudden Drop"._

Di _event _ini, para pemain boleh memakai _"Summon" _atau kekuatan _"ESP" _mereka. _"Surrender" _juga masih berlaku_._

******-0o0-**

"_"Sudden Drop" _huh?" ucap Akaito dengan senyum gaje.

"Tak ku sangka akan berakhir seperti ini." Kaito juga tersenyum gaje.

"_Then... I'll finish you NOW! BAKAITO!" _teriak Akaito sambil meng-_unsummon "Gunblade"-_nya.

"LU JUGA _BAKAITO! BAKAITO!" _teriak Kaito yang juga meng-_unsummon "Heavenward Halberd"-_nya.

Akaito mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke atas dan menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba, udara di sekitar nya menjadi panas dan terlihat beberapa bunga api yang bermunculan.

Kaito mengeratkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada, udara di sekelilingnya terlihat dingin dan membeku.

_**"**_**__****Fire Technique/Ice Technique!" **seru mereka berdua.

_**"**_**__****Exploding Geiser!" **Akaito menghentakkan kedua tangan nya ke tanah.

Sebuah geiser terbuat dari api muncul dari alam gaje, diikuti geiser yang lainnya, dan yang lain nya lagi, hingga seperti rantai geiser yang meledak ke arah Kaito.

Kaito tetap tenang di tempat nya hingga saat nya tiba, dia mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke atas lalu menurunkan nya ke tanah,**__****"Frozen Crystal!"**

Kemudian muncul kristal es segi enam berbentuk _stalagmite _dari bawah tanah. Satu, empat, sepuluh... hingga jumlah nya ratusan dan menerjang ke arah serangan Akaito dengan cepat.

"_What!" _seru Akaito kaget melihat api nya membeku oleh serangan Kaito.

CRING

Dalam sekejap, Akaito terperangkap dalam kristal es milik Kaito.

"Hehe, rasakan itu!" Ucap Kaito dengan berpose ala _Maito Gai_ dengan gigi yang berkilau serta efek _"Genjutsu : __Sunset of Youth" _di sekeliling nya.

**"Ke ruang "V.I.R" sekarang..." **Sebuah suara yang _oh-so-unforgetable _terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Kaito mengerenyitkan dahi nya ketika melihat kakak nya diseret oleh si _Maõ-sama _ke ruang "V.I.R". Entah bagaimana Akaito bisa bebas dari penjara kristal es milik Kaito...

'Setidaknya dia punya teman di ruang "V.I.R"...'

**-0o0-**

**Leon **_**Vs. **_**Len, Rin, dan Kopiko(?)...**

Atmosfer menegangkan makin terasa di sekitar mereka, dari Len dan Rin yang masih terbaring di atas tanah, Piko yang melindungi mereka berdua, dan Leon yang terlihat kesal.

"Hey Kopi! Lu jangan ikut campur!" seru Leon marah.

Angka di atas kepala nya masih 2.

Piko menatap Leon tanpa berkedip. Di belakang nya, Len dan Rin menatap kaget akan kehadiran cowok berambut putih di depan nya.

'Piko keren juga...' Batin Rin kagum.

'Tapi dia _shota..._' Batin Len.

'Sama kayak adek gue...' Batin Rin sambil melirik Len dengan senyum gaje nya.

'Kok perasaan gue gak enak ya...' Batin Len yang melihat Rin melirik nya.

"Sudah ku bilang kalau gak ada peraturan di "BRM" ini bahwa teman sekelas tidak boleh saling membantu," ucap Piko yang memegang pisau nya dalam posisi terbalik, "Itulah mengapa sistem ini disebut _"Battle Royale Mode", _pemain boleh memilih lawan se suka hati asal kan bukan teman sekelas." Lanjut nya.

"Heh, kalau begitu majulah!" seru Leon dengan senyum gaje.

"Ok," Ucap Piko lalu maju satu langkah, "Udah."

Semuanya _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Ah sudahlah." Kemudian Leon berlari ke arah Piko dengan cepat.

Leon mengangkat tangan kanan nya untuk menebas Piko, tapi berhasil di tahan. Kemudian Leon menebas dari samping kiri menggunakan tangan kiri nya yang masih bebas, hanya untuk ditahan oleh Piko. Piko memanfaat kan momen itu untuk menendang perut Leon dengan kaki kanan nya hingga Leon terdorong ke belakang.

"Ugh..." Leon memegangi perut nya yang kesakitan, tanpa melihat Piko yang berlari ke arah nya.

Piko menendang lagi Leon tepat di wajah nya hingga membuat Leon terbang gratis via _"_Kaki Piko _Airlines"._

"Meskipun serangan fisik tidak akan menghasilkan poin, tapi rasa sakit nya masih terasa kan?" ucap Piko dengan senyum gaje nya.

Leon berdiri dengan bantuan _"Twin Fang"-_nya dan menatap tajam ke arah Piko, "*mbeek* lu!"

"Lu yang *mbeek*!" balas Piko.

"Lu *mbeek*!" balas Leon yang sudah berdiri.

"Lu!" seru Piko.

"Lu!" balas Leon.

"*mbeek*!" seru Piko.

"*mbeek*!" balas Leon.

"*mbeek*!"

"*mbeek*!"

"*mbeek*!"

"*nyaa~*"

"..."

"..."

Ah abaikan kucing gaje itu, lanjutkan saja pertarungan gaje kalian.

"LU YANG GAJE~~!"

Ugh... _fine... just continue this story... I need a drink!_

"Awas kau!" Leon berlari ke arah Piko dengan cepat, "_Twin Fang"-_nya dipegang dalam posisi terbalik sama seperti Piko.

Piko bersiap di tempat nya.

"Kau akan ku kirim ke "V.I.R"!" seru Leon sambil melompat ke arah Piko, **"**_**Gaje no Mai! **__(Dance of Gaje!)__**"**_

"Kau yang akan ku kirim ke "V.I.R"!" seru Piko, **"**_**Shota no Mai! **__(Dance of Shota!)__**!"**_

Tangan kanan Leon menyayat ke atas, sedangkan Piko menusuk ke depan dengan pisau nya.

TING

Dua serangan saling berbenturan, menghasilkan persikan listrik diantara mereka. Piko mundur satu langkah dan menyerang dengan tangan kiri, tapi Leon membaca serangan Piko dan menahan nya dengan _"Twin Fang" _di tangan kanan nya.

Leon menggunakan tangan kanan nya untuk menebas perut Piko yang terkejut, tapi Piko berhasil menghentikan serangan Leon tepat waktu dengan pisau di tangan kanan nya.

Mereka saling mendorong satu sama lain. Melihat kalau lawan berada di level yang sama, mereka mundur ke belakang di saat yang bersamaan untuk mengatur strategi.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" seru Leon menyerang lagi.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA-chui!" Piko juga menyerang, tapi karena sebuah bulu gaje mendarat di hidung nya, membuat nya bersin dan mengeluarkan cairan 'ajaib' ke wajah Leon.

"WADEPAK!" seru Leon marah plus ingin muntah.

"Hahahaha! Rasain tuh jurus "Semburan Maut"!" seru Piko sambil menunjuk Leon yang muntah-muntah dan berusaha membersihkan cairan 'ajaib' dari Piko. Kata kunci:berusaha.

'Apa ini! Kenapa gak bisa hilang!' batin Leon panik.

Melihat Leon yang terlihat kesusahan, Piko pun menyerang, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zrash! Zrash! Zrash!

Tiga serangan berhasil mengenai Leon, tapi Piko tidak berhenti begitu saja. Dia melanjutkan dengan serangan 16 _combo _yang diikuti _critical point, _membuat Leon terjatuh ke belakang.

"GWAH!"

Angka di atas kepala Leon menjadi 50, sedangkan Piko masih 0. _Way to go _Kopiko~. (Piko : nama gue PIKO! Golok mana golok!)

**-0o0-**

**Yui **_**Vs. **_**Yuki...**

Yui melangkah ke depan sambil menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangan nya bergerak ke atas. Yuki diam di tempat tapi tetap waspada.

'Apa dia mau menyerah?' batin Yuki.

Yui berhenti 1 meter dari Yuki lalu mengangkat kepala nya. Yui menggerakkan kedua tangan nya ke arah... kancing baju?... dan mulai melepas satu per satu kancing baju-astaga Yui! _STOP!_

_"What the Heaven!" _seru Yuki terkejut plus _blushing,_ di pikiran nya sekarang terlihat dua karakter gaje sedang bertarung.

**[… Masuk ke **_**mindscape **_**nya Yuki...]**

Terlihat dua karakter yang sedang beradu mulut. Satu di antara nya memakai jubah berwarna hitam sedangkan yang satu nya lagi memakai jubah berwarna putih.

'Sudah... liat aja tuh 'pemandangan'~.' Bujuk Yami Yuki, karakter yang memakai jubah hitam.

'Jangan, itu dosa!' cegah Shiro Yuki, karakter yang memakai jubah putih.

'Iya, tapi kan _mubazir_ kalau gak di liat~.' bujuk Yami Yuki lagi.

'Eh, iya juga ya, kalau _mubazir_ kan percuma.' Ucap Shiro Yuki yang memasang pose berfikir.

'Nah gitu dong~.' Ucap Yami Yuki dengan senyum gaje nya.

'Ok gue setuju sama lu!' seru Shiro Yuki semangat.

'Liat~.' Ucap Yami Yuki sambil bernyanyi.

'Liat~.' Ucap Shiro Yuki ikut bernyanyi.

'Liat~.'

'Liat~.'

'Lia-'

'KALIAN SAMA SAJAAAAAAAAA!' teriak Mizuhashi Yuki di pikiran nya.

**[… Kembali ke dunia nyata...]**

'*mbeek* mereka berdua! Dan kenapa Shiro jadi _pervert_!' Yuki yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hati nya, akhirnya memilih untuk menutup mata.

Sebuah senyum terlihat di wajah Yui yang mengambil kembali "_Andromeda"-_nya kemudian melempar nya ke arah Yuki yang masih menutup mata.

"_Andromeda"_ melilit tubuh Yuki dengan kuat, membuat nya tidak bisa bergerak. _"Milky Way" _di tangan kanan nya juga terjatuh akibat lilitan "_Andromeda" _yang juga mengikat kedua tangan nya dengan kuat.

Yui yang masih memegang rantai nya di tangan kanan, mendekati Yuki dan tersenyum gaje.

"Yuki~, "K.I.A" atau "V.I.R"~?." Ucap Yui dengan suara semanis tebu. (Nova : madu? _Mainstream~_)

"ITU BUKAN PILIHAN!" seru Yuki protes.

"Ahaha~." Yui mempererat lilitan nya, membuat Yuki merintih kesakitan.

Kemudian Yui mengambil "_Milky Way" _yang ada di depan nya dengan tangan kiri, lalu mengarahkan ujung pedang itu ke arah Yuki tepat di hati nya.

"Nah Yuki~ "K.I.A" atau "V.I.R" atau terima tusukan 'cinta' dari ku~?" tanya Yui lagi.

Yuki menelan ludah, 'Lebih mirip tusukan 'penyiksaan'!'

"Ugh..." Yuki menundukkan kepala, berusaha mencari cara untuk bisa meloloskan diri, hingga sebuah senyuman gaje terlukis di wajah nya.

"Yui-_chan," _Panggil Yuki dengan nada seduktif, dengan ekspresi wajah seperti orang _pervert _dan senyum yang juga _pervert-OH WAIT A MOMENT!_

"_Na-nani?" _tanya Yui yang kaget dengan perubahan sifat lawan nya.

"_Pervert." _Ucap Yuki sambil melihat ke arah seragam nya Yui yang masih terbuka.

Yui melihat ke bawah dan _blushing _parah, lalu buru-buru untuk membenarkan seragam nya tanpa melihat ekspresi Yuki yang berubah lagi.

'Seperti yang ku butuh kan...' Batin Yuki lalu melepaskan diri dari lilitan "_Andromeda"._

Kemudian Yuki mengambil "_Milky Way" _nya yang dijatuhkan oleh Yui, dan menebasnya.

ZRASH!

"Ugh... Kau curang!" protes Yui yang masih berusaha membetulkan seragam nya, namun karena tebasan Yuki, seragam nya malah semakin rusak. Yuki yang melihat 'pemandangan' di depan nya hanya tersenyum gaje. Yui kembali melihat ke bawah dan _blushing _lagi.

'*mbeek* lu _BakAuthor! _Setelah "BRM" ini selesai, gue 'hehehe' lu!'

Oh, tidak bisa~ Yui-_chan~. _XD

"Hehehe, jangan lengah walau hanya 2 detik Yui-_chan, _dan bukan kah Yui-_chan _yang pertama kali bermain curang, hmm?" ucap Yuki dengan senyum gaje nya.

"_I Hate You!" _

"_I Love You too~"_

"Ugh..."

"Jadi?" tanya Yuki.

"Apa!" seru Yui marah.

"Apa kau mau menyerah?"

"_No Way!" _seru Yui protes, pakaian nya sudah kembali normal.

Dan mereka kembali bertarung.

Yui melempar "_Andromeda" _ke arah Yuki, tepat ke arah jantung. Yuki melihat serangan nya dan menangkis nya dengan tepat sebelum rantai nya Yui menembus jantung nya.

Yui menarik kembali rantai nya, lalu memutar tubuh nya. Rantai nya ikut berputar dan membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi tubuh nya, lalu melempar nya ke arah Yuki lagi dengan kecepatan tiga kali sehari(?). (Len : hah?)

"Hiii!" Yuki menghindar dengan gaje karena Yui melempar rantai nya ke arah... sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki menjadi seorang laki-laki... dengan kata lain... *mbeek*-#plak!

"Woi! Liat sasaran lu!" seru Yuki protes dengan bahasa lu-gue nya.

"Bodo amat!" balas Yui.

Yuki _sweatdrop, "_Huh?"

Yui melihat kalau "_Andromeda" _nya nyasar ke arah WC Guru sebelum mendengar teriakan 'KYAA!' dari dalam.

Yui dan Yuki melihat ke arah sumber suara, lalu berwajah pucat.

**"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas ini..." **

Datang lah si _Maõ-sama _yang terlihat gaje dan memegang "_Andromeda", _yang terlihat basah kuyup akibat serangan Yui yang nyasar.

_"Maõ-sama!" _seru Yui kaget, Yuki bingung antara kaget dan ingin tertawa gaje melihat sang banci taman lawang yang terlihat basah kuyup.

Gakupo menatap Yui yang terlihat ketakutan lalu menatap ke arah Yuki yang terlihat menahan tawa. Kemudian dengan efek _background _api hitam membara dan petir menyambar, dia berteriak, **"**_**Sudden Death!"**_

"_NANIIII!" _teriak semua murid.

"_Su-sudden death!" _seru salah satu murid.

"Yang benar saja!" seru murid yang lain.

"Memang nya apa itu "_Sudden Death"?" _tanya Len.

"Itu...

**-0o0-**

"_Sudden Death", _adalah sebuah_ event _yang hanya bisa diaktifkan oleh sang _Maõ-sama. _Berbeda dengan "_Sudden Drop" _dimana hanya ada satu yang bisa selamat, di _event _ini, kemungkinan kedua pemanin atau lebih bisa sama sekali tidak selamat. Si _Maõ-sama _akan menentukan waktu untuk _event_ ini, dan jika _mood _nya sedang buruk, waktu yang diberikan bisa saja hanya 1 detik!

"_Surrender" _tidak berlaku di _event _ini, dan kedua pemain atau lebih bebas memakai _"Summon" _dan/atau_ "ESP" _mereka.

Jika kedua pemain atau lebih belum ada yang terkalahkan saat waktu habis, maka semua pemain yang terkena (baca:dipaksa) _event "Sudden Death" _akan diseret paksa ke ruang "V.I.R".

Aksi protes terhadap si _Maõ-sama, _maka Kepala Sekolah akan memberikan hukuman.

**-0o0-**

_'Oh, how I love this event very much, mwahahahaha!' _batin Gakupo dengan senyum gaje nya.

"Ugh..." Yui dan Yuki mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

**"10 detik tersisa..." **Ucap Gakupo dengan senyum gaje di wajah nya.

"_NANIIII!" _seru semua murid kaget.

**"9..." **Lanjut Gakupo yang makin tersenyum gaje.

"!" Yui dan Yuki mulai panik.

**"8..." **Senyum si _Maõ-sama _makin gaje.

"_Heaveeen!" _seru mereka berdua lalu menyerang lawan masing-masing dengan kekuatan "ESP" mereka.

_**"****Snow Technique : Twin Rising Dragon!" **_seru Yuki sambil mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke atas.

Dua ekor naga salju muncul dari alam gaje di belakang Yuki dengan mata biru bersinar.

Yuki menurunkan kedua tangan nya ke depan, dua naga salju di belakang nya mengikuti gerakan master nya dan melesat ke depan.

ROOOOAAAARRRRRR

Dua naga itu membuka mulut nya, mengeluarkan suara raungan khas naga.

Yui mundur satu langkah, tangan kanan nya di tarik ke belakang dan tangan kiri di tekuk ke depan, _**"Fire Technique : Storm Fire!"**_

Yui memutar tubuh nya lalu melempar tangan kanan nya ke depan, semburan api berwarna putih yang mirip angin badai ctar membahana melesat ke arah dua naga salju yang bersiap menerkam nya.

BLAARR

Kedua serangan bertemu, tapi karena elemen api lebih dominan daripada salju, dua ekor naga saju itu meleleh. Namun serangan Yui masih meluncur ke arah Yuki yang... tertawa gaje? Ku rasa dia semakin gaje-#plak!

"Hehe." Yuki tertawa gaje lalu mundur satu langkah dan menekuk tangan kanan ke samping, kemudian melempar nya ke depan dan berteriak, _**"Lightning Technique : Scatter Shot!"**_

"!"

Brrzzttt

Yuki memusatkan energi petir di tangan kanan nya dan melepaskan mereka dalam bentuk panah secara terus menerus ke arah Yui. _"Storm Fire" _terbelah dan terpencar ke berbagai arah, lalu menghilang.

BLAAARRR

"KYAAAA!"

Yui terkena serangan secara langsung, membuat nya terpental ke belakang dan menabrak penjual siomai-hah?

BRUK

"Ugh..."

101-100

Kemenangan untuk Yuki. Yuki menari gaje, tapi begitu dia melihat batas waktu yang di tentukan...

**"Kalian terlambat 1 detik. Itu artinya kalian berdua ikut Aku ke ruang "V.I.R" sekarang juga. Mwahahahahaha!" **seru si _Maõ-sama _dengan tawa gaje nya.

_*gulp*_

Kedua murid itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika diseret oleh si banci jejadian ke ruang "spesial".

**-0o0-**

**Leon **_**Vs. **_**Len, Rin, dan Piko...**

Setelah kejadian menggemparkan antara Yui, Yuki, dan si _Maõ-sama..._

"O-Oke... Seperti nya hanya kau dan aku yang tersisa." Ucap Leon sedikit takut melihat teman se kelas nya diseret ke ruang "V.I.R".

"Ke-kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Piko yang juga terlihat takut.

Dia mengingat kembali "masa-masa indah" bersama si banci jejadian di ruang "V.I.R", yang membaut rambut nya beruban.

"Takut? Siapa bilang?" sanggah Leon, walau tubuh nya berkata lain.

"Jangan khawatir, setelah ini kau juga akan menyusul teman-teman mu ke "V.I.R"." Ucap Piko yang kembali tenang.

"Kau yang akan ku kirim ke "V.I.R"!" seru Leon lalu menyerang Piko.

TING

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Sekian lama~**

**Aku menunggu~**

**Untuk~ _Update_~ _Fic_ ini~ XD XD XD**

**Hahaha, maaf lama **_**update **_**nya, Aku juga manusia jadi banyak urusan yang harus diurus, kalau gak diurus nanti gak terurus dan aku bisa kurus lalu makan tikus(?).**

**Pertarungan gaje antara kelas X-F dan X-E mencapai puncak nya. Akan kah Piko berhasil mengalahkan Leon? Apakah yang akan terjadi pada murid yang diseret ke ruang "V.I.R"? Kenapa Piko beruban? **

**Tunggu di chapter selanjut nya.**

_**Until then... **_

**"**_**BakAuthor Technique : Log Out"!**_

**Yuki : tung- ya... dia malah **_**log out... **_**-_-**

**Yuka : sudah, gue aja yang lanjutin bales **_**review **_**yang "**_**guest", **_**yang lain nya (katanya **_**BakAuthor) **_**lewat PM masing-masing. Entah udah di balas apa belum... -_-**

**To ****Guest **

Jujur, sekarang si _BakAuthor_ gak bisa _update _kilat kayak dulu. _Gomen..._

_Arigatõ~_

**To Flippy/Alice**** (Gak bisa di PM)**

Entah kenapa kalau mengetik _pen name _Anda selalu hilang "lili."-nya...

Seru banget apa gaje banget? XD

Uh... Kalau Yuki Vs. Len... mungkin di chapter _**"Moonlight-**_hmph! (Yuki : kakak, _no spoiler!_)

Yuki Vs. Yui... mereka udah di seret sama si _Maõ-sama~. _:D (Yuki : lu seneng banget liat gue sengsara... TAT)

_Arigatõ~_

**To ****Shanvira28 **

Uh, saya tidak tahu apa Anda sudah punya akun FFN apa belum. Kalau ada, PM si _BakAuthor _ya!

Keren ya? Kalau menurut ku gaje! Hahaha. XD (Yuki : _*sweatdrop*_)

_Arigatõ~_

**To ****Guest**** (lagi)**

Oke oke... ini sudah _update..._

Ntar gue 'hehehe' si _BakAuthor _biar _update _nya di perlambat... eh? XD

_Arigatõ~_

**To ****G****uest**** (lagi (lagi))**

Waduh... pake bawa golok segala. XD XD XD

Sepertinya ada yang nge-_fans _sama Yui-_chan _nih. :D (Yui : _*blush*_)

Oh, si _BakAuthor _ada di... dimana ya? Entahlah, hahaha-#plak!

OK, sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

**Yuka : Ok, bales **_**review **_**udah selesai dan Oh! Ada **_**Omake **_**dari si **_**BakAuthor!**_

**Yui : master buat **_**Omake?**_

**Yuka : *ngangguk***

**Yuki : pasti gaje...**

**Yuka : daripada gak buat...**

_**Omake by. **_**Yami Nova**

"Jadi?" tanya Yuki.

"Apa!" seru Yui marah.

"Apa kau mau menyerah?"

"_No Way!" _seru Yui protes, pakaian nya sudah kembali normal.

Dan mereka kembali bertarung.

Yui melempar "_Andromeda" _ke arah Yuki, tepat ke arah jantung. Yuki melihat serangan nya dan menangkis nya dengan tepat sebelum rantai nya Yui menembus jantung nya.

Yui menarik kembali rantai nya, lalu memutar tubuh nya. Rantai nya ikut berputar dan membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi tubuh nya, lalu melempar nya ke arah Yuki lagi dengan kecepatan tiga kali sehari(?). (Len : hah?)

"Hiii!" Yuki menghindar dengan gaje karena Yui melempar rantai nya ke arah... sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki menjadi seorang laki-laki... dengan kata lain... *mbeek*-#plak!

"Woi! Liat sasaran lu!" seru Yuki protes dengan bahasa lu-gue nya.

"Bodo amat!" balas Yui.

Yuki _sweatdrop, "_Huh?"

Yui melihat kalau "_Andromeda" _nya nyasar ke arah WC Guru sebelum mendengar teriakan 'KYAA!' dari dalam.

Yui dan Yuki melihat ke arah sumber suara, lalu berwajah pucat.

**"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas ini..." **

Datang lah si _Maõ-sama _yang terlihat gaje dan memegang bagian belakang nya yang terlihat kesakitan.

_"Maõ-sama!" _seru Yui kaget, Yuki bingung antara kaget dan ingin tertawa gaje melihat sang banci taman lawang yang terlihat basah kuyup.

Si _Maõ-sama _berjalan mendekati Yui dan Yuki yang masih diam.

**"Kalian..." **Ucap Gakupo sambil menundukkan wajah.

"..." Yui dan Yuki masih diam di tempat.

**"Teknik yang bagus sekali!" **seru Gakupo dengan mata bersinar dan memberikan pose ala _Maito Gai_.

"Hah?" ucap Yui dan Yuki bingung.

**"Kalian telah memberiku inspirasi untuk menghuku-ehm! Inspirasi untuk mendidik murid-murid yang "K.I.A" di ruangan ku. **_**Arigatõ gozaimasu!" **_seru Gakupo sambil menunduk hormat.

"Hah?" Yui dan Yuki makin bingung.

**"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kalian berdua akan menjadi korban pertama ku, hwehehehe." **Ucap Gakupo dengan senyum gaje nya plus _background _api hitam dan petir menyambar.

"_No Thank You!" _seru Yui dan Yuki yang mulai panik dan berlari, tapi...

_**"****Mondaiji Gakuen Secret Technique : One Million Years of Death : Double Edge!"**_

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"GWAAAAAAAA!"

Dan pada hari itu, revolusi terhadap ruang "V.I.R" terjadi.

_**Omake End**_

**Yuki : …**

**Yuka : …**

**Yui : …**

**Len : …**

**Rin : …**

**Miku : …**

**SeeU : **_**See you in the next story~ **_**:D**

**All : *merinding gaje***


	12. A Gaje Battle part IV

_**Summary**_** : **Len, Rin, dan Miku mendapat surat aneh dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Namun, disaat mereka membuka surat itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**_"_**_**Mondaiji Gakuen"**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**If I own Vocaloid, I wouldn't write this Fanfic.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! **_

**_A marathon of typos, and a lot of it... maybe..._**

**Jika Anda mendapati kata "*mbeek*" di Fic ini, itu adalah sensor!**

**Waspada lah!**

**Waspada lah!**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

* * *

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Sebelumnya di **_**Mondaiji Gakuen**_**...**

Setelah kejadian menggemparkan antara Yui, Yuki, dan si _Maõ-sama..._

"O-Oke... Seperti nya hanya kau dan aku yang tersisa."

"Ke-kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Takut? Siapa bilang?"

"Jangan khawatir, setelah ini kau juga akan menyusul teman0teman mu ke "V.I.R"."

"Kau yang akan ku kirim ke "V.I.R"!"

TING

**~SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHH~~**

**-0o0-**

**Ruang bawah tanah – Kelas X-G...**

"Waw... ini di luar perkiraan." Ucap seorang cewek berambut hijau, Gumi alias _Shadow Master._

"Tentu saja..." Respon seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan wajah tenang, Rei _a.k.a. Dark Paladin._

"Tak ku sangka mereka bisa mengalahkan anggota kelas X-E." Ucap seorang cewek yang wajah nya mirip dengan Rei, hanya saja dia memakai empat jepit rambut berwarna hitam, dia bernama Rui alias _Holy Paladin._

"Tapi yang perlu kita waspadai adalah para murid baru itu. Ku lihat mereka mempunyai kemampuan yang setara dengan kelas X-C." Ungkap seorang cowok berambut hijau, Gimuya _a.k.a. _Gumo. (Gumiya : kode nama gue 'elit' banget yak... -_-)

**"Ke Bekasi, kau benar sekali siih~." **Respon sang Ketua yang mengamati akhir dari pertarungan.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengaggu pikiran ku Ketua." Lanjut Gumiya serius.

**"Ke Jepang ikut sumo, apa itu Gumo?" **tanya sang Ketua kelas X-G.

"Teknik pedang yang dilakukan oleh cewek yang bernama Yuka, sepertinya Aku pernah melihat nya." Ucap Gumiya yang terlihat berfikir dan mengingat-ingat kembali teknik pedang yang dilakukan oleh Yuka.

**"Tentu saja, itu adalah teknik pedang dari Komunitas Mizuhashi yang dikenal dengan **_**'Hadõ no Mai (Dance of The Way of Destruction)'." **_Jelas sang Ketua.

"Benar juga, bukan kah nama keluarga nya juga Mizuhashi?" ucap/tanya Gumi yang menyadari teknik pedang Yuka.

"Tapi, bukan kah Komunitas Mizuhashi sudah punah?" tanya Gumiya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Punah? Apa maksud mu?" tanya Gumi heran.

Dari informasi yang Gumi kumpulkan, Komunitas Mizuhashi adalah Komunitas yang terkenal hingga kawasan LP-#plak!

Selain karena teknik pedang mereka, Komunitas ini juga terkenal karena memiliki kekuatan unik di mata mereka, _Ao no Sharingan (Copy Wheel Blue Eye)._

Namun, hingga beberapa tahun yang lalu, tidak ada kabar lagi dari Komunitas Mizuhashi. Banyak yang menduga kalau mereka terlibat perang antara anggota Komunitas mereka sendiri hingga menyebabkan kepunahan. Ada juga yang menduga kalau mereka menyebar ke seluruh dunia agar keberadaan mereka terjaga.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang _"Mizuhashi Massacre"_?" tanya Gumiya kepada adik nya.

Gumi mengangguk, "Iya, tapi itu hanya rumor kan?"

"Tidak." Jawab _Dark Paladin _yang dari tadi diam.

"Tidak?"

"Itu adalah cerita yang sebenar nya." Lanjut _Dark Paladin._

"Tidak mungkin..." Ucap Gumi kaget sambil menutupi mulut nya.

"Kenyataan nya memang begitu." Ucap _Holy Paladin _yang ikut bicara.

Seperti Gumi, Rui juga sangat mengagumi Komunitas Mizuhashi. Dia bahkan sempat dilatih teknik pedang _Hadõ no Mai _oleh anggota Komunitas mereka. Tapi karena teknik ini berpusat pada 5 aspek utama yaitu kelincahan, kecepatan, kekuatan, hindaran, dan pertahanan, sedangkan Rui hanya bisa menggunakan tiga unsur pertama, dia tidak bisa menguasai teknik _Hadõ no Mai._

"Kalau kau ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang _"Mizuhashi Massacre", _datanglah ke perpustakaan sekolah, lantai tiga. Cari bagian _"Mizuhashi Clan" _lalu cari buku yang berjudul **"Ulangan Semester"** dan baca **_chapter _23**." Saran _Holy Paladin._

Gumi menatap Rui tidak dengan ekspresi yang tak terjabarkan, lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi, sepertinya masih ada dua orang yang bertahan dari peristiwa itu." Ucap Gumiya.

**"..." **Sang Ketua diam di tempat, tapi dilihat dari raut wajah nya, terlihat kalau dia sedang berfikir atas semua kemungkinan kenapa ada dua orang yang selamat dari peristiwa itu.

"Kalau cewek itu memang anggota dari Komunitas Mmizuhashi, itu artinya-" Ucap Gumi tapi kakak nya memotong nya.

"-mereka bisa membangun lagi Komunitas itu." Lanjut Gumiya.

Semua anggota diam menyerap informasi yang baru saja mereka terima.

Dengan hadir nya dua orang dari Komunitas Mizuhashi, terlebih berlawanan jenis, mereka bisa memulai lagi kebangkitan Komunitas mereka, dan itu akan dan pasti mengganggu rencana mereka di masa depan.

"Apa mereka akan menghambat rencana kita, Ketua?" tanya Gumiya memecah keheningan.

**"Untuk level **_**skill **_**mereka sekarang, mereka tidak akan menjadi hambatan untuk rencana kita." **Jawab sang Ketua serius.

"Mizuhashi atau bukan, rencana kita akan tetap berjalan lancar. Kalau pun mereka mengganggu, itu bukan masalah." Ucap _Dark Paladin _tenang walau sebenarnya dia tersenyum gaje di pikiran nya.

Dari laporan yang dibaca nya (yang diterima nya dari sang Ketua), salah satu dari mereka berdua memiliki _Ao no Sharingan _dan mampu mengalahlan Ayah dari sang Ketua. Kalau dia bisa mengalahkan anak itu, _Dark Paladin _yakin kalau dia akan mendapat hadiah dari sang Ketua.

Yang tidak diketahui mereka adalah kalau mereka berdua (Yuki dan Yuka) memiliki _Ao no Sharingan._

"Bagaimana menurut Ketua?" tanya Gumiya.

**"Ke Bekasi, tidak masalah siih~." **Jawab sang Ketua.

'Nih Ketua makin gaje SANGAT!'

**-0o0-**

**Leon **_**VS. **_**Len, Rin, dan Piko...**

TING

Zrash!

Slash!

*_sha*_*_sha*_*_sha*_

"Hah... ha..."

"Hah..."

Piko kembali menyerang Leon. Dia menebas dengan pola menyilang dengan kedua pisau nya. Leon juga menyerang dengan pola yang sama, tapi lebih banyak bertahan akibat serangan Piko yang entah kenapa lebih kuat dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Angka di atas kepala Leon menjadi 51 akibat tebasan di perut nya, sedangkan Piko hanya 1.

'Darimana dia punya kekuatan ini!' seru Leon di pikiran nya sambil mundur ke belakang dalam posisi bertahan.

Dia mengamati Piko yang kembali siap menyerang nya.

'Padahal tadi kita seimbang, tapi kenapa seka-'

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pikiran Leon terhenti akibat teriakan Piko yang menerjang ke arah nya dengan cepat, memaksa nya untuk menghindar.

"Diam di tempat agar Aku bisa menebas mu!" seru Piko frustasi karena tidak ada satu pun serangan nya yang berhasil mengenai lawan nya yang dengan gesit menghindar.

"Ada apa Piko... sudah lelah kah?" ejek Leon dengan _smirk _di wajah nya.

"_*mbeek* _lu!" seru Piko marah dan menyerang Leon.

"Heh, emosi nya labil, sama seperti seorang _BakAuthor _yang menulis _Fic _ini." Ucap Leon pelan dalam-Eh? _Wait a moment!_

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Piko menusuk ke depan dengan pisau di tangan kanan nya, tapi Leon bertahan dengan memposisikan kedua tangan nya membentuk huruf "X".

Tapi yang tidak diperhatikan oleh Leon adalah kalau Piko menarik kembali tangan kanan nya, lalu menebas menggunakan tangan kiri. Menghancurkan pertahanan Leon yang tidak siap menerima serangan dadakan dari arah samping.

'_Shi-' _Leon berusaha menghindar tapi terlambat.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Piko sambil menusuk Leon dengan tangan kanan.

"GWAAAHH!"

Leon terdorong kebelakang oleh serangan Piko yang masih berlanjut. Angka di atas kepala nya naik drastis menjadi 61 dan terus bertambah tiap detik nya.

_'Bleeding Effect!' _batin Leon panik.

**-0o0-**

"_Bleeding Effect", _sebuah efek yang akan diterima oleh pemain yang menerima serangan kritikal secara terus menerus dalam waktu yang singkat.

Daripada mendapat _"Critical Poin", _pemain akan mengalami peningkatan poin secara terus menerus tiap detik nya hingga mencapai nilai maksimal yaitu 100.

Dalam hal ini, serangan yang dilakukan oleh Piko kepada Leon adalah serangan kritikal, namun karena Piko terus mendorong Leon dengan serangan nya tanpa mencabut pisau nya, serangan kritikal berubah menjadi efek _"Bleeding"._

Untuk mendapatkan serangan kritikal juga mudah. Kau hanya perlu menyerang di bagian yang paling sensitif di anatomi manusia, seperti hati, jantung, liver, dan _*mbeek*-_#plak!

Hal yang lucu adalah, bahwa tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan efek _"Bleeding" _ini. Jadi, pemain yang terkena efek ini hanya punya 2 pilihan.

Pertama, kalah akibat efek _"Bleeding" _yang pastinya akan berakhir di "V.I.R" bersama si banci jejadian. Kedua, menyerang lawan hingga dia menang.

Meski begitu, pilihan _"Surrender" _masih berlaku, namun kebanyakan ego para pemain lebih tinggi dari pada menerima kenyataan di depan mereka.

**-0o0-**

"AAAAHHH!" Piko terus mendorong Leon dengan serangan nya.

'Kalau terus begini Aku akan kalah!' Batin Leon panik.

Kemudian Leon mencengkram tangan kanan Piko menggunakan kedua tangan nya, lalu melompat dengan lincah ke atas dan menendang wajah Piko dengana mantab. Setidak nya itulah pikiran Leon, kalau saja Piko tidak menghindar lebih dulu dan mencabut pisau nya lalu melompat ke samping kiri.

"Hah... haha..." Leon bernafas lega, namun efek _"Bleeding" _masih berjalan.

Angka di atas kepala Leon menajdi 81 dan terus bertambah tiap detik nya.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Leon menyerang Piko tanpa henti. Piko berusaha bertahan namun tak dapat menahan serangan Leon yang tiba-tiba lebih ganas dari sebelum nya.

Piko mendapat serangan di lengan kiri, perut bagian samping dan kaki kiri, lalu mendapat tendangan di dada nya, hingga terpental ke belakang 5 meter. Angka di atas kepala Piko menjadi 58.

"HAAAAAAAA!" teriak Leon yang melompat ke arah Piko dengan _"Twin Fang"-_nya yang siap menikam.

Tapi insting bertarung Piko memaksa nya untuk berguling ke samping kiri, lalu menggunakan tangan kiri sebagai penyeimbang, dia melompat ke belakang dengan kedua kaki nya.

Leon yang terkejut hanya menatap horor ketika Piko melompat ke belakang sambil melempar pisau di tangan kanan nya dengan kecepatan _Mach 2 _ke arah Leon.

Zleb!

"_Heart Shot!" _seru Piko dengan senyum gaje nya.

Leon menatap pisau berwarna putih yang menancap di hati nya. Angka di atas kepala nya menjadi 99 tapi akibat efek _"Bleeding", _se detik kemudian menjadi 100. Membuat nya _"Killed in Action" a.k.a. _"K.I.A".

'Aku... kalah...' Batin Leon yang jatuh ke tanah.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul lah sebuah perberitahuan di atas langit _Mondaiji Gakuen._

* * *

**[**_** Congratulation! Winner : X-F Class! **_**]**

* * *

**[ **_**Overall**_** : ]**

**/** _**Akaito(X-E) Vs. Kaito(X-F) : Win - Kaito, Lose by "K.I.A" - Akaito**_

_**Mayu(X-E) Vs. Miki(X-F) : Win - Miki, Lose by "Surrender" - Mayu**_

_**Leon(X-E) Vs. Len(X-F), Rin(X-F), and help from Piko(X-F) : Win - Piko, Lose by "K.I.A" - Leon, Unable to battle - Len and Rin**_

_**Lily(X-E) Vs. Miku(X-F) and Yuka(X-F) : Win - Yuka, Lose by " " - Lily, Unable to battle - Miku**_

_**IA(X-E) Vs. Piko(X-F) : Win - Piko, Lose by "K.I.A" - IA**_

_**Yui(X-E) Vs. Yuki(X-F) : Both player "K.I.A" by force of**__**Maõ-sama**_ **/**

* * *

Melihat Leon yang tumbang, Piko tersenyum lega dan berteriak, "YEAAHH!"

_**"****AR Mode~ End~!" **_seru Ann-_sensei _yang melihat kalau pertarungan telah selesai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, keadaan lingkungan sekitar kembali normal.

**""V.I.R"~~..." **Sebuah suara seperti lagu penuh rasa 'cinta' dan 'kasih sayang' terdengar hingga penjuru sekolah.

Datanglah si _Maõ-sama _dengan senyum gaje nya lalu menyeret Leon dengan paksa.

'Hah... untung bukan Aku...' Batin Piko lega.

**-0o0-**

**Ruang bawah tanah – Kelas X-G...**

Semua yang menonton di ruangan itu hanya diam.

Dari Gumiya yang terlihat kaget dengan mulut membentuk huruf "O", Gumi yang terlihat antara kaget dan senang, Rui yang senyum-senyum gak jelas, Rei yang tanpa ekspresi, hingga sang Ketua yang bergumam gaje.

**"Ke Bekasi, ini semakin menarik siih~."**

Semuanya _sweatdrop._

'Seperti nya mereka bisa menjadi ancaman terhadap rencana sang Ketua.' Batin Rui.

'Ini di luar perkiraan!' seru Gumiya dalam pikiran nya.

'…' Rei tetap diam namun terlihat kalau dia sedang berfikir keras.

'Len...' Gumi terlihat senang entah kenapa, Rui yang melihat ekspresi Gumi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mereka lumayan." Ungkap Rei menghancurkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Rui.

"Ya..." Lanjut Gumi.

"Tapi, dengan begitu mereka bisa menjadi ancaman terhadap rencana kita." Ucap Gumiya dengan serius.

"Apa yang kau takut kan Gumo? Apa kau takut dengan kelas X-F?" ejek Rui dengan senyum gaje di wajah nya.

"Tentu tidak!" seru Gumiya protes.

"Hoo... begitu, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kelas X-F dan menantang mereka untuk uji coba pertarungan, hmm?" tantang Rei dengan _smirk _di wajah nya.

"..." Gumiya tidak menjawab melainkan menatap Rei dengan tajam.

Gumiya ingin sekali menonjok wajah si _Dark Paladin, _tapi orang bodoh pun tahu kalau itu tindakan yang percuma.

**"Ke Bekasi, kalian berdua bisa diam gak siih~!" **tegur sang Ketua.

**"Ke Bekasi! Ketua kok makin gaje SANGAT SIIIH~~!" **seru keempat murid di depan nya kompak, membuat sang Ketua menutup kedua telinga nya.

**"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan mempengaruhi rencana kita. Selain itu, Aku sendiri yang akan membereskan mereka jika mereka ikut campur." **Ucap sang Ketua dengan nada serius.

**"Sampai waktu nya tiba," **sang Ketua berdiri dari kursi mewah nya lalu berjalan ke arah ruangan khusus yang ada di ujung lorong, _**"My OWN goal will be accomplished." **_Gumam nya sangat pelan hingga tak ada yang mendengar nya.

Keempat murid yang masih duduk di meja pertemuan hanya diam, hingga satu per satu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'Aku harus melaporkan ini ke Hiyama-_san!' _Batin Rui pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa ekspresi.

'Sepertinya _Holy Paladin _merencanakan sesuatu-' Batin Rei sedikit curiga, namun segera hilang ketika Rui masuk ke ruangan yang sangat digemari oleh sang _BakAuthor. _

Yup! WC. :D #plak!

**-0o0-**

**Ruang "V.I.R"...**

Banyak yang penasaran terhadap isi dari ruangan ini, namun tak ada satu pun yang ingin tahu atau pun ingin memasuki ruangan 'terajaib' ini.

**"Satu menit di ruangan ini sama dengan satu jam di luar sana, jadi nikmati waktu kalian, mwahahaha!" **ucap sang _Maõ-sama _mengamati penghuni baru ruangan ini.

Akaito, IA, Leon, Lily, Yuki, dan Yui hanya diam di tempat dan berkonsentrasi.

Mereka berenam di paksa duduk dan mengerjakan soal untuk 'Remidi', katanya si _Maõ-sama._

Tapi kenapa mereka berkeringat? :D

Oh Aku lupa bilang, mereka duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan api biru yang mengelilingi mereka dalam bentuk lingkaran. Duduk di atas papan yang jika mereka menjawab soal dengan salah, papan itu akan terbuka dan memaksa mereka untuk 'berenang' di kolam yang berada tepat di bawah mereka.

Kalau pun itu kolam biasa, mereka tak akan takut, tapi kolam itu ada penghuninya.

**"Oh, dan jangan mengganggu ikan-ikan 'kecil' ku, hweehehehee..." **Ucap si _Maõ-sama _sambil makan terong bakar, menonton para murid nya yang sedang berkonsetrasi dan berkeringat dingin.

'Oke... itu hanya ikan-ikan 'kecil...' Batin IA dan Lily berusaha meyakinkan diri mereka.

'Kok aku merasa ada yang gaje di bawah sana ya...' Pikir Yui bingung.

'Aku rasa definisi dari 'kecil' itu sangat berbalik dengan kenyataan...' Pikir Yuki yang berusaha menjawab soal di depan nya. Kata kunci:berusaha, 'Dan soal macam apa ini! Bupati Mars? Emang gue alien apa!'

_'I can smell fishes there, wait... is it sharks? Piranhas? E__lectric Eels! __Oh my God...__' _Batin Akaito makin berkeringat.

_"Guys, if you have any ill feel toward me, I'm sorry." _Ucap Akaito dengan air mata _anime, _yang dijawab anggukan oleh kelima orang lain nya.

"Yea."

"Aku juga."

"Tidak apa."

"Sama."

"Ok~."

Kemudian Akaito menjawab sebuah soal.

TET

Sebuah lampu berwarna merah menyala, pertanda kalau jawaban salah.

Akaito hanya bisa bergumam, _'Great..' _sebelum papan yang menyangga tempat duduk nya terbuka dan memaksa nya tercebur dan 'berenang' dengan kumpulan ikan-ikan 'kecil' di dalam kolam.

BYUR

Bzzrrrrrtttt

"GWAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Terdengar teriakan yang bisa di dengar hingga ujung ruangan. Diikuti tawa maniak di pinggir kolam serta ucapan rasa kasihan dari lima remaja yang entah kapan mereka akan 'berenang' juga.

**-0o0-**

**Kelas X-F...**

Setelah insiden di ruang "V.I.R", para murid yang "K.I.A" (atau pun yang dipaksa) dikembalikan ke kelas mereka masing-masing, atau karena sekolah sudah berakhir, mereka bisa pulang kerumah.

BRAK

Pintu kelas di buka paksa oleh seorang _blonde _bermata unik.

"Eh Yuki~, bagimana 'liburan' mu bersama _Maõ-sama~?" _tanya Yuka _happy-go-lucky _dengan senyum manis di wajah nya.

Tidak, itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi lebih ke rasa simpati dan... terhibur?

"Gue dipaksa 'berenang' dengan ikan-ikan 'kecil'..." Ucap Yuki horor.

"Ahahaha~" tawa seluruh kelas.

Sebelum Yuki makin makin stres, Piko meletakkan tangan kanan nya di bahu kiri Yuki.

"Sabar bro, Aku mengalami hal yang lebih 'indah' dari yang kau alami." Ucap Piko dengan wajah _'I-know-what-you-feel-bro'._

Yuki hanya mengangguk. Sekarang Yuki mengerti kenapa Piko beruban.

'Sepertinya Aku harus membeli cat rambut jika hal itu terjadi pada ku...' Batin Yuki menangis ala _anime_.

"Yuki, boleh kami betanya sesuatu?" tanya Miki.

Yuki dan Piko duduk di bangku masing-masing, "Boleh, apa?"

"Apa benar kalau kau dan Yuka itu dari Komunitas Mizuhashi?" Tanya Miki.

"Uh, ya... kenapa?" tanya Yuki lagi walau dia tahu jawaban nya.

"Em... apa benar kalau Komunitas kalian telah punah?" tanya Miki pelan.

Pertanyaan Miki membuat perhatian semua murid (min. Yuka) teralih ke arah Yuki yang diam. Mereka ingin tahu apakah berita tentang _"Mizuhashi Massacre"_ itu nyata atau hanya _"cover story" _belaka.

Yuki diam sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Yuka. Yuka mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas percakapan rahasia mereka.

"Uh, ya... hehe. Tapi 90% benar dan 10% salah." Jawab Yuki.

"Maksud nya?"

"Komunitas kami memang sudah punah, tapi masih ada yang tersisa dari kejadian itu." Jawab Yuki santai.

"Siapa?" tanya Miki lagi.

Semuanya _sweatdrop_.

'Nih anak tertular ke-_baka-_an nya Kaito kayak nya...' Pikir mereka minus Kaito dan Miki yang hanya menatap teman-teman nya heran.

'Kok perasaan gue gak enak ya...' Batin Kaito yang tiba-tiba berkeringat.

"Tentu saja, Aku dan Yuki." Ucap Yuka memecah keheningan.

"Oh." Adalah respon 'cemerlang' dari Miki.

Pada hari itu mereka semua (Min. Kaito dan Miki) sepakat untuk mencari psikolog untuk memeriksa keadaan teman se kelas mereka, dan jika perlu membawa nya ke UGD (Unit Gaje Darurat) di RSJ (Rumah Sakit (gak) Jelas) terdekat.

BRAK

Pintu kelas kembali di buka paksa. Kali ini menampakkan sesosok karakter berambut merah muda se pinggang sambil membawa-eh, menyeret seorang? seekor? Entahlah, yang pasti makhluk itu berwarna ungu dan terlihat berwarna biru.

"Ok _Mondaiji-samaaa!" _teriak Luka-_sensei _di ujung pintu kelas.

"Hari ini kita akan merayakan kemenangan PERTAMA kalian. Oleh karena itu, ayo kita rayakan di rumah... nya _BaKaito_! YEY!" teriak sang Wali Kelas sambil melompat bahagia, melupakan kalau dia adalah seorang Guru dan Wali Kelas, diikuti gumaman gaje seperti 'Akhirnya anak-anak ku tumbuh besar' dan 'Tak sia-sia aku menjadi Wali Kelas' serta 'Nih Wali Kelas keracunan tuna kayak nya!'. :D

Kemudian semua murid dengan bahagia pergi ke rumah Kaito, dengan sang pemilik rumah yang memohon dengan SANGAT agar hidup nya dibebaskan dari cobaan Sang Tuhan. :D

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Akhirnya pertarungan gaje antara kelas X-E dengan X-F selesai dengan X-F sebagai pemenang. Namun, ancaman baru datang dari kelas X-G. Mampu kah mereka menghadapi para murid spesial itu?**

_**Until then...**_

"_**BakAuthor Technique : Log Out!"**_

**Yuki : ARGGHHHHH! DIA KABUR LAGI! *teriak di monas***

**Yuka : ahahaha~ :D**

**Yui : bales **_**review **_**yang gak **_**login~, **_**lain nya lewat **_**PM~.**_

**To ****yuki angel **

Entahlah, ahahah~

Tenang aja, Aku punya obat penawar ke-banci-an kok~ XD  
Yuki&Yuka : _*sweatdrop*_

_Arigatõ~_

**To Guest**

Yey juga~ XD  
Yuki&Yuka : _*sweatdrop*_

_OK _sudah _update~_

_Arigatõ~_

**To Ersya**

_Maõ-sama _keren... gak kebayang... :D

Digabung aja, jadi "Setan Ganas Banci Terong Taman Lawang"-#ditebas  
Yuki&Yuka : _*sweatdrop*_

_Arigatõ~_

**To Mizuki **

Hai juga~, Master sudah _log out _jadi aku yang menggantikan~ XD  
Yuki&Yuka : _*sweatdrop*_

Ok~ sudah _update~_

_Arigatõ~_

**Yui : Ok, sekarang... **_**Omake TIME! YEY! **_***loncat-loncat gaje***

**Yuki&Yuka : *makin **_**sweatdrop***_

**Yui : kali ini dari... Pak Subur si Tukang Bubur~ :D**

**Yuki : oh! Aku ingat dia!**

**Yuka : yang peran nya hampir terlupakan kan? :D**

**Pak Subur : *pundung***

**Yuka : eh? **

**Yui : Ok, Aku baca~**

_**Omake by. Pak Subur si Tukang Bubur**_

Suasana tegang di ruang bawah tanah kelas X-G.

"Apa yang kau takut kan Gumo? Apa kau takut dengan kelas X-F?" ejek Rui dengan senyum gaje di wajah nya.

"Tentu tidak!" seru Gumiya protes.

"Hoo... begitu, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kelas X-F dan menantang mereka untuk uji coba pertarungan, hmm?" tantang Rei dengan _smirk _di wajah nya.

"..." Gumiya tidak menjawab melainkan menatap Rei dengan tajam.

Gumiya ingin sekali menonjok wajah si _Dark Paladin, _tapi orang bodoh pun tahu kalau itu tindakan yang percuma.

**"Ke Bekasi, kalian berdua bisa diam gak siih~!" **tegur sang Ketua.

**"Ke Bekasi! Ketua kok makin gaje SANGAT SIIIH~~!" **seru keempat murid di depan nya kompak, membuat sang Ketua menutup kedua telinga nya.

**"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan mempengaruhi rencana kita. Selain itu, Aku sendiri yang akan membereskan mereka jika mereka ikut campur." **Ucap sang Ketua dengan nada serius.

**"Sampai waktu nya tiba," **sang Ketua berdiri dari kursi mewah nya lalu bertepuk dua kali, **"Musik~~."**

Kemudian muncul lah rombongan marawis berpakaian serba hijau dari alam gaje dan mulai memainkan alat musik mereka.

**"Mari kita semua~ Menari! Menari! Menari!" **seru sang Ketua sambil menari gaje.

**"Tari ubur-ubur~ tari ubur-ubur~ tari ubur-ubur~ tari ubur-ubur~" **Lanjut sang Ketua yang makin menari gaje di atas meja.

Keempat murid di depan nya makin _sweatdrop._

'Dan mereka bilang kalau kelas ini spesial...' Batin mereka.

_**Omake End**_

_**All Chara**_** : **_***sweatdrop***_

**Tukang Bubur : *senyum gaje***

**Nova : ***_**facepalm***_

**SeeU : **_**see you in the next-**_

**Sang Ketua : Tari ubur-ubur~ tari ubur-ubur~ tari-#dor!**

**SeeU : ***_**fyuuh**_***, ada yang keberatan? ***_**smile***_

_**All Chara&**_**Nova : *geleng kepala*  
**


End file.
